Sweet Child O' Mine
by Aku Blossom
Summary: It all began with an unsigned letter. Quickly, their stories become entangled and life changes like they'd never have expected. And sooner still...the carefully woven tapestry begins to unwravel. RoKi, KiGo, SheBon
1. Verse IA Even Flow

**_I-Even Flow-I_**

* * *

His eyes shot open as a jolt surged through his extremities, pulling him away from his uneven slumber. His eyes took no time at all adjusting to the darkness of the room. Like always he immediately scanned it, eyes searching for anything out of place. The room was the same as always, from the dim sphere above, which dripped a steady trickle of non-blackness into his quarters, to the looming presence of the four walls about him. 

The walls, leering columns of faded white that seemed to be composed of some unearthly substance—perhaps a successor to Styrofoam—that absorbed any and all sound that may pervade the solitude of his room. They stared back at him with taunting eyes, jeering at him with a sick satisfaction. The walls have ears, and these walls have heard great secrets in their time. They knew why he was here and where he was, two things even he—himself—did not know.

_+Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again  
Oh, Feelin' maybe he'll see a little better, set a days, ooh yeah  
Oh, hand out, faces that he sees time again ain't that familiar, oh yeah  
Oh, dark grin, he can't help, when he's happy looks insane, oh yeah+_

With every waking, he half expected to find some previously unseen blanket of non-blackness coming from one of the walls, some kind of exit or void that would allow him escape from his dismal surroundings. Like always, he searched with a foggy minded fervor, too inhibited to scan quickly, but with enough conscious mind to grasp the solitude of his predicament. The room never changed, it remained the same as it always had from his first memory and the same as he knew it always would be in his latest fantasy.

Fantasy and memory, two concepts he scarcely could tell apart. Where did the memories end and the fantasies begin? He wasn't sure, but he knew someday he would find the answer—or perhaps he already had and simply dismissed the memory as fantasy? Or perhaps his current position was a fantasy and he couldn't remember that it was so? He had much time to himself and his thoughts, he would find the answer some day.

_+Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away  
Someday yet, he'll begin his life again  
Life again, life again...+_

His isolation went back to the first memory he'd remembered, or was that memory a fantasy? Surely something lay beyond these four walls, but was it possible that this idea was a fantasy? He didn't have the memory to back up this possibility nor could he in his wildest fantasy imagine what a world beyond this place may be like. Was that true? No it couldn't be true. He remembered a world very different than this room, he knew a life that existed beyond his quarters. Of course that life could easily be a fantasy, but how would he know the difference?

Those memories of another life fueled greater fantasies of another life. His fantasies of that other life gave birth to new memories of an otherworld. That otherworld was the product of his fantasies but he found it lying in the depths of his memory. And the deeper he delved into his memories, the more the fantasies entangled themselves with the memories. Reality was a fantasy but his room was a memory. And though his room was surely a fantasy developed by a memory he once had, he knew that the otherworld must be a memory of a previous fantasy he'd once had.

_+Kneelin', looking through the paper though he doesn't know to read, ooh yeah  
Oh, prayin', now to something that has never showed him anything  
Oh, feelin', understands the weather of the winters on its way  
Oh, ceilings, few and far between all the legal halls of shame, yeah+_

Sometimes in the fantasies he saw himself, and other times in the memories he saw another self he once was. Or perhaps the ones he saw in the fantasies were not he but the ones he saw in the memories were others that he could have wished to be in fantasy? That made sense, his fantasies were memories of fantasies he remembered having fantasized about in his memories. Where did his memories begin though? That was the most important question. He knew where the memories began but didn't know where the fantasies began to become memories. Or were all of his memories simply fantasies? That didn't seem out of the realm of fantasy. In fact it was a good possibility!

Possibilities were what his memories were made up of, possible fantasies that had become memories. It was in these possible memories that his fantasies began to become memories of the fantasies he once knew. It was possible that he couldn't stop his memories from becoming fantasies but he was sure his fantasies becoming memories was stoppable. Possibly stoppable, that described his thoughts to great detail. Possible? Maybe not, but he could always fantasize that it was.

_+Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away  
Someday yet, he'll begin his life again  
Whispering hands, gently lead him away  
Him away, him away...+_

Feeling proud that he had worked through these thoughts, he stared into the inky blackness of his room, trying to decipher from the darkness some hidden meaning to his room. His predicament was one he didn't know the beginning of. He didn't know where it began nor could he be sure when it had ended, if it ever had. This was the problem in deciphering fantasy from memory and memory from fantasy. It became even more difficult when he tried to decipher memories of fantasies from the fantasies of memories. Deeper still things only became more perplexing. Not wanting to ruin his satisfaction he stopped thinking, allowing his mind to slip into blissfully wandering. As it wandered, he began to recall his first memory. It was sketchy but he remembered the one memory that stood out from the others.

His eyes shot open as a jolt surged through his extremities, pulling him away from his uneven slumber. His eyes took no time at all adjusting to the darkness of the room. Like always he immediately scanned it, eyes searching for anything out of place. In the blackness he began to remember—or perhaps he was merely fantasizing—a girl with red hair and dark green eyes. The name was fleeting but one detail was known: that girl, she could do anything.

* * *

**Disclaimer: At the suggestion of a reviewer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters, nor do I own any of the songs used over the course of this story.**


	2. Verse IB Chala Head Chala

**_II-Chala-Head-Chala-II_**

* * *

The roar of the engines echoed around the cargo hold of the small aircraft flying over the Atlantic. While the aircraft itself was nothing out of the ordinary, the passengers aboard were nothing less than extraordinary. One currently sat against the wall with her eyes clothed, half-dozing and half mentally preparing herself for the confrontation she knew lay head. Her long red hair fell over her face, her cheek resting heavily on her hand. She sat cross-legged with one arm draped over her leg and the other elbow resting on her thigh, hand upturned to act as a pedestal for her admittedly very pretty head. Overall she exuded an aura of calm and readiness. Her companion; however, exuded a much less professional air. 

"The one day we don't have any homework! KP can you believe those two? This is a once in a lifetime deal and we have to deal with Drakken and Shego!" He quit pacing the cargo hold in annoyance and plopped down next to his sleeping partner, unaware that she wasn't listening to a word he said. "Honestly, do you think they spy on us and just plan to cause trouble at the worst times?" A tiny pink head poked out of his pocket, nodding with an equally annoyed expression.

"Yeah!" He echoed in his tiny squeaked voice. The boy—his blond hair seemed to be in a perpetual state of mess and whose brown eyes gave a perpetual appearance of not being all together—was Ron Stoppable and his faithful naked mole rat, Rufus. They were two of the four piece puzzle that was Team Possible, world renowned freelance crime-fighters. The sleeping beauty, who remained blissfully unaware of their perturbed tangent, was the leader and namesake of the team, Kim Possible.

"Oh man what I would give for a naco right now, eh buddy?"

"Mmmm, naco!" Ron sighed and his previously angry posture slumped in defeat.

"Oh well…there's always tomorrow," He started to smile, but it quickly became a frown of displeasure, "Unless some other psychopath gets us called on another mission before we've had our Bueno Nacho fix!" He audibly groaned in frustration and glared at the opposite end of the cargo hold, his pet mirroring his posture almost perfectly. Kim remained perfectly ignorant to the growing tension generated by the duo's glares until the relative silence of the hold was broken.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!

Kim's dark green eyes opened and while rubbing her eyes blearily and stifling a yawn she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" The heavy-set, dark-skinned boy on the screen took a sip from his seemingly ever-present fountain drink and smiled at Kim.

"Morning Sunshine, you're on your target. Good luck guys, I'll keep in touch," With that the fourth member of Team Possible vanished from the screen. Kim jumped to her feet and stretched, cringing and hoping all this excitement would allow her to sleep better that night. Unfortunately, the rush she got from her missions tended to have the opposite effect. This adverse, insomnia-esque effect only doubled in strength when Shego was involved.

"Oh man, do we **always **have to do it this way? Can't we just stroll up to the entrance? This **is** Drakken we're talking about, he probably didn't even think to bring guards," Kim grinned and shrugged, approaching the door as she adjusted her parachute.

"Knowing Drakken you're probably right, but where's the fun in doing it the easy way?" Ron rolled his eyes and awkwardly adjusted his parachute. You'd think after all the times he had to jump out of airplanes he'd be used to the darned things but it seemed like every time he figured it out they changed on him!

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that…" Kim pulled the door open and Ron stared out at the blue sky, just barely able to make out the microscopic dot of an island that they were expected to land on many miles below. "Oh man…I'm **so **over the novelty of this stuff!" Kim grinned mischievously and shoved Ron out the door, giggling and feeling just slightly ashamed of herself listening to him scream her name. Then again, she was his girlfriend and the title came with certain perks and privileges she just couldn't resist exploiting occasionally. Shoving him out of an airplane while hundreds of miles over the Atlantic Ocean with no guarantee that his parachute would work was just one of those perks.

Kim took a step back, already feeling her pulse accelerating and her adrenaline pumping. She got a nice running start and dove out the door with the grace and confidence of an Olympic swimmer. Granted the swimmer at least knew there would be water in the pool, Kim had to hope her parachute wasn't defective. That and a hundred other things that could go wrong were just part of the reason she loved skydiving.

_+Breaking through the shining clouds_

_I'm gonna fly away!_

_Spreading through my body_

_Feel the power through my soul!+_

Ron's flailing arms slowed his descent enough for Kim to catch up to him. Seeing her his fear gave way to anger and he turned to her with a glare.

"That wasn't funny the first six thousand times and it's not funny now Kim!" Kim giggled and shook her head.

"So not the drama, Ron, you know I would have caught you if something went wrong,"

"Not the point KP!" Kim grinned back innocently and turned her eyes toward the quickly growing island beneath them. They had received the page from Wade almost immediately after school had let out. Dr. Drakken and Shego had been spotted breaking into an active United States military complex on an uncharted island in the Atlantic. Wade had done his homework and was able to turn up that the base was in the process of developing a device capable of emitting sonic waves theoretically deadly enough to generate large scale earthquakes and tsunamis. Not exactly a toy you wanted in the hands of a megalomaniac with practically non-existent foresight.

_+Kicked in the face_

_The Earth is mad as a fire brigade!_

_Can't you feel it_

_Building up for her to blow?+_

Kim had enjoyed the momentary lapse in conscious thought that the freefall had allotted her. It wasn't often she was able to simply run on auto-pilot and not have to think on three different planes at once. It was always helpful to have a moment of thoughtlessness before engaging in a mission where she knew she'd have to engage Shego.

Fighting the fallen hero on any and every occasion forced Kim to think on umpteen planes at once. She didn't have to just plan the next four moves she needed to make, she had to plan the next four moves and then immediately revise her train of thought in some dismal hope of catching the thief unawares. Rarely did she feel like she'd honestly outwitted or outfought the older woman, yet somehow luck always seemed to favor her and proclaim her the victor of their scuffles. Now it was time for round two hundred twenty-five, and like always she had to slip into that untouchable zone. The zone she needed to be in to just possibly have a chance of winning. The zone where she could really cut loose and enjoy herself!

_+If there ever was a dinosaur_

_In a mound of icicles_

_I would want to train it_

_To ride a ball!+_

"Wade! How tough is it going to be to get in this place?" Kim asked, not looking down at her Kimmunicator as she lifted it mechanically, staring at the military facility now lay before them. She and Ron were already quickly closing the gap between themselves and the establishment, eyes peeled for any sign of danger.

"Not tough at all Kim! Drakken must be running short on cash, a quick scan of the security cameras shows he doesn't have a single guard positioned except for Shego!" Ron, arguably much more than Kim, was very pleased with this information.

"Alright! A quick and easy job! Let's get in there, chase 'em off and get home in time for the Soapies!" Rufus immediately poked his head out of Ron's pocket giving a strange naked mole rat thumbs up.

"Soapies!" Kim grinned and shook her head slightly, keeping her eyes focused on the goal.

"Spankin'!" She whispered, just as glad as Ron that they weren't going to completely lose what may be their only homework free day the rest of the year. The two came to a halt just on the outskirts of the base and Kim finally looked down at her Kimmunicator.

_+Chala-Head-Chala!_

_No matter if ever anything could happen_

_Nothing can stop me now!+_

"Okay Wade, what's the quickest way in?" Wade took a sip from his fountain drink and grinned at Kim, pointing a finger up. Though seemingly impossible, Kim's grin broadened.

"You rock Wade! C'mon Ron!" In a fluid motion Kim put her Kimmunicator away and removed her hairdryer grappling hook, firing in the same motion and flying through the air to the roof. Ron's jovial mood didn't dissipate as he took out his own grappling hook and seconds later joined Kim. In a miraculous turn of events both landed on the rooftop with knickers fully intact. What was previously a horrendous day was beginning to look up!

Kim stalked over to the ever-present glass ceiling panel and looked through, seeing Drakken rifling through a multitude of unknown materials whilst Shego stood with her arms crossed and looked absolutely irate at her employer's idiocy. Like always, Drakken had probably heard of the device but had no clue what it looked like and probably only a vague understanding of what it could do.

"Okay Ron! Here goes nothing!"

_+Chala-Head-Chala!_

_Oh my heart just keeps sparking up_

_Like a ball of flame_

_Oh yes it makes me fired up!_

_Sparking!+_

* * *

"Wait Dr. D, let me get this straight," Shego began, already fighting to keep the unbridled fury out of her voice, "You have no idea what you're looking for?" Drakken stopped his search and turned to Shego, looking appalled that she would accuse him of something so unprofessional. 

"Of course I know what I'm looking for! The Sonic…Gun! Yes! The Sonic Gun! A device so nefarious and so powerful the United States Military had to ship it out of Area 51 after an unfortunate incident at Hangar 18 involving a parasitic alien life-form bent on the total genocide of the human race!" He was posed dramatically with his arms held up in the air by the time he finish describing the weapon. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he tried to maintain his evil demeanor but saw the unimpressed look on Shego's face.

"You completely made that up, didn't you?" Drakken put his arms down and groaned not unlike a small child told they couldn't ride the roller coaster.

_+I feel the freedom in the sky_

_My roller coaster!_

_Coming down to panic_

_Chaos has spread over the ground!+_

"Maybe just a little, but it is a dangerous device! In fact with it I plan to-," It was at that moment the ceiling panel shattered and glass rained down on the two. Shego's fists lit up and the wicked smirk she'd become synonymous with spread cross her lips.

"Game's over Drakken, and by the way it's the Sonic Amplifier Cannon. Really if you're going to steal something you should at least know what it is," Kim corrected him, already readying herself for the inevitable brouhaha with her arch-rival.

"Kim Possible!?" Drakken shouted. Thrusting a finger at her he whipped around to face Shego. "Shego! Stop her while I find the Sonic Gun!" Shego face faulted momentarily glancing over at Drakken.

_+Take the scenic route down and upside down_

_I'm like a melting star!_

_And the world seems faster_

_As she's turning round!+_

"That's not…oh why do I care? Here comes the halftime show, Princess!" Her fists burning a little brighter, Shego lunged at the cheerleader and took a violent swing at her head. Kim ducked under the swat and threw her leg out aiming for the thief's midsection. Shego wasn't caught unawares and backpedaled away from the strike, hurling a volley of plasma Kim's way, forcing her into a continuous backflip to avoid incineration.

"Don't worry KP! I got your back!" Shego halted her firestorm and looked up to see Ron swinging down from the opening in the ceiling. Shego stepped out of the way easily, causing Ron to go flying passed her. Now having thoroughly lost control of his momentum, Ron did what he did best in these situations. He screamed.

_+There's no time for me to mope and cry_

_I've got to get started now…_

_Adventures are so much the meaning to life!+_

"Ron! Stop Drakken I can handle Shego!" Not a moment after uttering these words, Kim nearly fell on her backside to dodge a brutal roundhouse kick from the aforementioned ex-heroine. Before she could mount a counterstrike, Kim ended up on a desperate defensive retreat, ducking and dodging around strikes and parrying blows like her life depended on it, which, ironically, it always did.

_+Chala-Head-Chala!_

_Got so much space in my burning heart now!_

_I take it up with all the world!+_

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Cupcake!" The adrenaline was reaching a new level, sending Kim into the kind of rush she could only get fighting Shego. Her fists began to move faster, her footwork became more precise, her eyes narrowed, and she became eerily aware of every inch of her own body from each strand of hair to the soles of her feet. Kim leapt back with a sudden burst of agility and immediately landing on one foot, hurled herself forward like a missile, knocking one of Shego's strikes away and immediately flipping the tables, forcing her rival into a tense backpedal.

Ron dropped to the ground, shortly after hitting the wall, and watched the two fight. It was a strange sensation, seeing two extremely powerful women letting loose on each other with a kind of vigor you rarely saw even in the best acted Hollywood action movies. It was strangely erotic in one sense and bone-chillingly terrifying in another. He couldn't help cheering briefly when he saw Kim's amazing burst of speed that allowed her to turn the tide of the fight.

"Drakken!" Rufus' squeaky voice cried out, interrupting Ron's perverse train of thought.

"Huh? Right! Head in the game, Stoppable, it's Showtime!" Ron immediately charged for the mad scientist, shouldering him brutally and nearly knocking him off his feet.

_+Chala-Head-Chala!_

_Smiling away, away today_

_I'm Ultra-Z!+_

"What? Watch where you're going you buffoon!"

"Uh dude that's the point!" Drakken growled and feeling something near his hand, chucked it with all his might at the young sidekick. Ron caught it, and stared at it. There was something familiar about the device he'd just caught. Drakken immediately realized his mistake and pulled out a picture he'd printed out. Approximately three feet in length, barrel with a four inch diameter and composed of duranium alloy. Drakken looked up from the picture to the device Ron was holding.

"The Sonic Gun! Give me that!" He dove for the gun, which Ron pulled out of his reach while stepping back.

"The Sonic Gun? No way!"

"Give it!" The two began to tug on the Sonic Amplifier Cannon, falling to the ground and rolling around like children warring over the possession of a stuffed animal. While the boss and sidekick fought in a juvenile manner, the heroine and thief were sparring in a league of their own. Fists and feet flew with such deadly accuracy and force that the slightest mishap, the most minor flaw in strategy could prove near crippling.

_+Chala-Head-Chala!_

_No matter if ever anything could happen_

_Nothing can stop me now!+_

Kim parried another of Shego's blows, cringing while inwardly grinning wildly. Shego was coming at her with more strength every hit and still she was managing to keep up. Her dream, upon first facing the fallen hero, had been to one day fight her at full power and come out victorious. Judging by the look on Shego's face the older woman was still struggling to tone down her abilities to fight on Kim's level, but she didn't look near as strained as she had when they first fought. Still it did bring up several interesting questions. Why did her arch-nemesis hold back? And just how much was she holding back? Kim wasn't sure and didn't honestly care. All that mattered was that with every fight, she came one step closer to overcoming her obstacle. One leap of faith nearer to defeating the green-skinned woman for real.

"Shego! We're out of here!" Kim and Shego halted, the former's foot inches away from her opponent's face and the latter with a flaming fist coming in low about to connect with Kimmie's midsection. Kim saw this and cringed, she hadn't been aware that Shego was going to make that move at all. If they hadn't stopped she'd have ended up knocked off her feet. Looked like the road to legitimate victory was further than she anticipated. Warning sirens began blaring around them, forcing the two to pull away from each other. Shego saw Drakken, in his hovercraft, flying overhead, with the ladder lowered for Shego to grab onto. At the control panel, Drakken was still wrestling with Ron for possession of the Sonic Amplifier Cannon.

_+Chala-Head-Chala!_

_Oh my heart just keeps sparking up_

_Like a ball of flame_

_Oh yes it makes me fired up!_

_Sparking!+_

"Later Kimmie! It's been fun!" Shego jumped onto the ladder and began to ascend. Ron was hurled from the cockpit and into Kim, bringing the hero's pursuit to a screeching halt. As the two flew off, Kim and Ron looked around anxiously. The Kimmunicator was immediately brought out, Wade's face appearing instantaneously.

"Wade? Please tell me we-," Wade interrupted Kim with the very thing she hadn't wanted to hear.

"The base is about to blow! Drakken must have activated something from his hovercraft, you've got ten se-," Wade was cut short. Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and the two charged for the nearest window. Knowing they couldn't get away from the base in time, Kim tapped her shoes together, activating the rockets hidden in the soles. She gripped Ron's wrist tightly and in a flash the two were flying through the air, crashing through the window, and sailing away from the building. The base exploded, the force shorting Kim's sneaker rockets and launching the two off course violently and into the ocean.

Kim surfaced and looked back at the island, which was now just a scarce few chunks of rock floating in the sea. She shook her head and turned to Ron as he surfaced.

"What is it with explosions? Does every place we go to have a self destruct button?" Ron spat water out of his mouth and winced as Rufus climbed up onto his head, collapsing in the mess of blond hair and panting from exertion.

"Yeah that gets really annoying really fast. You gotta have like no faith in yourself if you're sticking self-destruct buttons on everything you make," Kim sighed and looked back in the direction Drakken and Shego took off.

"Great, now we're going to have to track him down so he doesn't hurt anyone when he figures out how to use that thing," Ron grinned sheepishly and held out a soggy hand.

"Maybe, unless this is important," He opened his hand and revealed a palm-sized metal box clearly from the Sonic Amplifier Cannon.

"Wade! Is this thing important?" Kim held the Kimmunicator near the box, allowing Wade to get a full scan of it.

"You bet it is! That's the Sonic Generator! The cannon is completely useless without that! Way to go Ron!" Ron chuckled and scratched his head.

"Booyah! The Ronster comes through in the clutch!" Kim broke out into a broad grin and threw her arms around Ron's neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Ron hugged her back, trying subtly to maintain his buoyancy despite the added weight of Kim's body against his.

"You're the best Ron!" Ron smiled and gave Rufus a finger-five winking at his partner-in-crime. Chalk up another one for Team Possible!


	3. Verse IC Girl All the Bad Guys Want

**_III-Girl All the Bad Guys Want-III_**

* * *

"Shego!" The green-skinned woman cringed and glared back at her employer. The two had just arrived back at the lair—the trip had taken several hours, much to Shego's chagrin, thanks to a few errands Drakken decided to run along the way—and currently the good, mad doctor was inspecting the Sonic Amplifier Cannon and probably preparing to bombard her with a never-ending tirade of gibberish and nonsense. 

"Dr. D I'm right here, stop yelling," Drakken looked up sheepishly and smiled nervously at the temperamental young woman.

"Sorry, just a force of habit," The doctor lifted up the cannon and laughed wickedly, which made Shego roll her eyes and struggle to keep from cracking a smile at his melodramatic actions. "With this cannon, I can create the world's most powerful tsunamis and earthquakes! With this kind of destructive power I can bring the nations of the world to their knees! Behold, Shego!" Dr. Drakken leveled the Sonic Amplifier Cannon at a nearby henchman, who remained blissfully unaware of the mad scientist's plan. The doctor squeezed the trigger and everything remained silent for a scant few seconds before their was a deafening explosion of…

"Nothing. We wasted the entire day for a gun that does…nothing," Drakken pulled the trigger several more times, frowning at Shego's annoying tone.

"Silence!" He pulled the trigger again, violently shook the cannon then threw it to the ground and delivered a swift kick to the side. "Work you stupid thing! Work! Work! Work!" Shego calmly walked over to the irate blue man and looked down the cannon, noticing immediately where the part had been broken off.

"Is something supposed to be there?" Shego asked, casually pointing to the sparking, obviously torn section of the cannon's barrel. Drakken eyed the space suspiciously then stood up straight, using his finger to write complex math equations in the air. Shego smacked her forehead, successfully hiding the amused smirk on her lips, as the scientist pulled out his downloaded schematics of the S.A.C. and compared them to the real deal.

"That would be…the Sonic Generator! Darn it! That's the component that makes the whole cannon work! It's completely useless without it!" Shego sighed and decided she'd rather drill a hole in her own forehead than listen to Drakken's whiney rambling.

"Much like your ideas without a brain to think them through," Glaring at the henchmen, effectively moving them out of her path, Shego began to peel her gloves off, both for comfort and for her fingerprint scanner to allow her entry into her room. Safe in her own quarters, Shego sighed and undid the button near her neck, unzipping her suit enough to rub her neck and breath a little easier.

Shego's room at first glance was far less spectacular than the complex security protecting it from the outside world would suggest. Shego's living quarters consisted mainly of her bedroom and private bathroom. The bedroom was modest in size-with black carpet and light green walls-just large enough to house a king-size bed with dark green sheets, a desk, walk-in closet, and chest of drawers.

The reason for maintaining a modest apartment being that she didn't want to become too attached should they be forced to make a hasty evacuation of the facility.

"The things I do for love…of money," She pressed play on her stereo, starting her favorite "Post-Kimmie" CD. Grinning when she realized which song the marvelous shuffle feature had chosen she went straight for her personal bathroom, leaving the door open to hear the stereo.

_+8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.+_

Shego finished unzipping and freeing herself of her suit—which was both flattering to her figure but a pain at the end of the day—and started her shower, simply cranking the hot water on full blast, before staring at herself in the mirror. She checked for any bruises or scrapes that would remind her of the day's match, but unfortunately found her pale green skin blemish free.

_+And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!+_

"Getting better Cupcake, still not good enough," Shego looked over herself just a few more moments before stepping into the scalding shower, clenching at first then relaxing and sighing blissfully. The bathroom was already filled with steam, hot enough to put most saunas to shame. While to a normal person the water would probably be hot enough to boil them alive, it was deliciously comfortable to the villainess. Shego stood with her head down letting the water wash away the general uselessness of the day.

_+Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes+_

"Not completely useless…" She whispered, a small smirk spreading across her lips. While the day had been a complete bust as far as her career was concerned, it had been splendid regarding Shego's personal interests. A day where she had the opportunity to go head-to-head with her Princess was a day well spent. It felt like every time they fought, Kimmie was even stronger than before.

_+It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!+_

While it was true, Kimmie was getting stronger and faster with every fight, she still wasn't ready for the real showdown with the fallen hero. Shego licked her lips, thinking about the day when she and Kimmie would throw off the gloves and go head-to-head at full strength. That glorious, wonderful day; however, was still very far off. Shego sighed and recalled the abrupt end to their fight. Had Dr. D not interrupted them, Shego was going to win that fight—and she had seen the look on Kimmie's face and knew the cheerleader was aware.

_+She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have+_

While her physical attributes were steadily gaining on Shego's own superhuman abilities, Kimmie's style wasn't advancing fast enough. Even if the teen got stronger and faster than Shego—the latter was far more likely to occur sooner than the former, already Kimmie was faster when Shego toned herself down to fight on her level—she lacked the skill necessary to keep up with Shego at her absolute best.

_+And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!+_

Shego blinked and shivered a bit feeling the water beginning to chill. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts—wasn't an uncommon occurrence. She quickly finished washing off, but wasn't quite ready to shut the water off and escape the warm imprisonment of her shower. She lay her head against the wall and groaned miserably. Like all good things in her life, her nice, warm shower had to end sometime. Reluctantly she shut the water off and threw open the curtain, glaring at the steamy air outside, as if daring the cold air to assault her. The sudden lack of heat ignored her fiery glare and attacked with reckless abandon.

_+Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes+_

She shivered only a few moments before adjusting her body temperature to ward off the cold. Shego dried off as she left the bathroom, yawning and turning her stereo down. Maybe Kimmie had fought back a little harder than she remembered, it wasn't every day she felt so tired this early. Typically the comet power flowing through her veins would keep her up late into the night before finally allowing her to succumb to exhaustion. She decided she'd just surf the web for a while before going to bed.

_+She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?+_

Throwing on her pajamas, which consisted of only an over-sized green t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear, Shego plopped down on her bed with her laptop. After a few moments simply laying with her eyes shut, Shego sat propped up against her headboard and booted up her laptop. Whilst she waited she whistled the main riff of AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap,". The reason why became apparent when a midi of the song in question began to play on her computer, which now displayed a website featuring her likeness with a green and black template. The heading alone brought a smile to Shego's lips, relishing in the irony of it all.

_+It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!+_

Written across the top of the page in green font was the heading: **Shego** with a subheading beneath it that read, "**She will do anything**". Much like her teenaged arch-rival, Shego had a website of her own advertising her services to the world. There were, of course, several major differences between the two websites.

For one, Shego's had been around since the thief was sixteen years old, making it around three years older than Kim's website. Another difference was that, unlike Kim, Shego charged for her services. Sure her rates had soared from her humble beginnings as an anti-hero for hire, but for the work she did she felt her prices were very reasonable.

The most glaring difference was that Shego's site was on the Undernet, rather than the Internet, which meant that only the relatively small population of evil-doers with access to the villainous online world could even see her webpage.

_+There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!+_

"Any jobs today…" She muttered scanning through the job requests posted on her private forum. Generally, Shego would accept any and every job offer but there were a few she had to screen. Some people just didn't get that while she claimed she'd do anything, that didn't include sexual favors.

"What in the…ugh…Gemini," Gemini, leader of the World Evil Empire—WEE—rarely actually requested Shego's help. Usually, he would just send her flyers, emails, and even greeting cards practically begging her to join WEE. She felt like she had in high school when the college offers had started coming. Today was different though, he'd actually left a request, albeit a vague one.

_+Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped..+_

"I thought I made it clear I want…" Shego stopped complaining and looked again at how much he was offering her. Usually she discussed a price after agreeing to do a job, but Gemini was offering her that much?! "Maybe…I'll do it…" She sent a tentative acceptance of his offer, which in his initial post only asked her to meet with him in a week. Shego was still a little flabbergasted by Gemini's post that she ignored the other posts and simply shut down her laptop.

_+It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.+_

"God I hope he isn't just bribing me to join his stupid organization…" Much as she griped at Drakken and physically injured him, she really did like working for the mad doctor. Of course Drakken was annoying, whiney, immature and a complete idiot, but she had never regretted joining up with Dr. D. In fact the only regret she had was not accepting his job offer when it was first presented to her.

"No, no, don't start reminiscing, not enough time for a flash back tonight," She said with a yawn. Shego drowsily put her laptop back on her desk then climbed into bed, sliding beneath the warm green covers with a contended sigh. Just as she was beginning to doze off, one of the reasons she wanted to cause bodily harm to her employer came to light.

"Shego!" Shego opened one eye burning with rage. "Come to the lab immediately! I have a new plan to defeat Kim Possible!"

"Tell me tomorrow!"

"But Shego-," Before Dr. D could continue a ball of blazing green plasma smashed into the intercom above her door, rendering it presumably useless.

"I'll…you…in…morning," came Drakken's broken reply. She waited a few minutes and when she knew he was gone for the night she settled back down to go to sleep.

"Seeya tomorrow Princess…" Shego muttered as she slipped off to sleep.

_+She's the girl all the bad guys want!+_


	4. Verse ID The Unknown

**_IV—The Unknown—IV_**

* * *

_"Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies.  
Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away.  
Someday yet, he'll begin his life again…  
Life again…"_

Kim sat up abruptly, shocked from her sleep by a rush of adrenaline typically only accessible during a highly dangerous and life-threatening mission. Wild and semi-delirious olive eyes opened, and then looked around frantically, trying to place exactly where she was and what was going on. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly as the details surfaced in her hazy mind.

"Weird dream," she muttered out loud, glancing around her bedroom once more for good measure. Everything was as she left it the previous night, not a thing out of place. Now that she was thoroughly awake, Kim found herself feeling very disappointed to be awakened that early in the morning without any real necessity to it. After all, today was Ron's turn to drive them to school and he wouldn't even be awake for another fifteen minutes—school started in thirty, which meant that Ron's day to drive always inevitably led to the couple nearly being late. Debating on whether to go back to sleep or just concede to wakefulness and begin to get ready for school, the cheerleader opted for the latter upon realizing that her blood was pumping to fast for her to even dance around the idea of sleep.

"I know I'm going to wish I went back to bed by the end of the day…" She sighed, knowing that such a rude awakening could only lead to trouble later in the day. Feeling as though she'd just lost a battle with herself, Kim picked out an outfit and headed off to the bathroom for the cold shower—albeit a minute or two longer than usual—she always rushed through on a Scooter Day.

"Morning Kimmie…aren't you up a little early?" Mrs. Possible asked as her daughter walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching. "Isn't it Ron's turn to drive today?" Kim nodded as she sat down at the table. Obviously her daily clock was messed up, having gotten used to the on and off driving schedule.

"Yeah, woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep," She slouched and laid her head on the table, suppressing an embarrassingly large yawn. "S'gonna come back to haunt me, I know it," Mrs. Possible half-smiled and half-rolled her eyes.

"You've become almost as bad as Ron is in the morning, Kimmie," Kim lifted her head leisurely, giving her mother a look that was clearly questioning her preferred choice of narcotic that could generate such a thought. When her mother's knowing glance didn't waver, Kim gave up and put her head down again.

"Yeah, probably. I just gave up trying to get him up earlier," Stretching once more, Kim sat up and finally decided to begin eating her now very cold breakfast. The tweebs had already left for school, as had Mr. Possible already left for work. After only a few bites, Kim heard a familiar horn outside and quickly took a few more before snatching her backpack and hurrying for the door.

"Kimmie, wait! You got a letter this morning!" Kim hurried back and snatched the letter from her mom with a quick "Thank you!". The redhead hurried outside, her adrenaline rushing again as a new sitch arose. The ever-exciting "Get-to-School-on-Time" sitch.

* * *

"Made it!" The two cried whilst laughing as they dropping into their seats just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. Panting and overcome with the kind of mirth only those who have beaten the odds can experience, the two traded a smile and burst out laughing again. 

"Alright quiet down people," Kim grinned at her boyfriend as he visibly groaned upon hearing the inescapable sound of Mr. Barkin's voice.

"Do we have any other teachers?" He whispered to Kim in exasperation. Kim rolled her eyes, then stopped for a moment and tried to recall any of their other teachers. Even after going over every class she'd gone through in the last four years she couldn't recall having a teacher other than Mr. Barkin.

"Oh! Ms. Go was a teacher for…what's wrong?" At the mention of Ms. Go a noticeably sour expression spread across Ron's face as he crossed his arms.

"Nah, nothing KP, everything's cool," Kim stared back at him for a few more minutes, waiting for the sour expression to leave. Realizing it probably wasn't going any time soon she turned back to focus on Mr. Barkin. As she turned she noticed the letter her mom had handed her as she was rushing out the door. Curiosity overwhelmed her desire to maintain her grade point average. Finding that the envelope wasn't sealed she slide the piece of computer paper out and very secretively opened it, laying it across her notes so she could give the impression of paying some semblance of attention.

_+Can you hear me?  
Can you see any part of me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you bleed for me?+_

"What the…" She whispered as she scanned over the rather short message again.

_"Dear Kimberly Ann Possible,_

_I am keep us a dull jeep, was lame start."_

Kim went over every possible explanation for the message that she could think of. The more she wracked her brain over the matter, the more puzzled she became. The letter could be a joke, but at the same time it could be written in some kind of ambiguous code. Later she'd have to let Wade take a crack at it. If anyone could decipher the meaning, it would be him.

_+Can't you see me walking in your shoes?  
Can't you feel me stepping all over your soul?  
Can't you feel me reach into you?+_

* * *

"A dull…what the heck KP! This letter doesn't make any sense at all!" Kim sighed and snatched her unsigned letter back from her boyfriend. She had hoped that maybe Ron could understand it, but even he thought it was meaningless. 

_+Can't you feel me walking over your soul?  
Can't you feel me wait in pain?  
Can't you feel me reach into you?+_

"That's what I thought, I'm hoping Wade can figure it out. If not…well I guess it could have been a joke," Ron put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, still feeling a bit miffed from Kim's mention of _her _earlier. It wasn't that Ron was opposed to the idea of Shego being good, on the contrary, having her on their side would make life so much easier. On the other hand, while apparently "good" Shego had done anything and everything imaginable to pull Kim away from him. Maybe she wasn't completely good…

Ron's jealous train of thought was cut short as he blindly ran into someone, nearly spilling them both on the floor. As he came back to reality he cringed realizing that of all the people for him to run into, it would be Bonnie. The blue-eyed brunette turned on him with a fiery glare.

_+Can't you see me walking in your shoes?  
Can't you feel me stepping all over your soul?  
Can't you feel me reach into you?+_

"What's the big deal Stoppable?" As if on cue, Kim was between Ron and Bonnie, which effectively redirected her scholastic rival's glare to meet her own.

"It was just an accident Bonnie, leave Ron alone,"

"What's going on here?" Bonnie was unable to respond as all three looked up in the direction of Barkin's voice. The two girls continued to stare each other down as Ron grinned sheepishly at the teacher.

"Uh heh, just a…misunderstanding Mr. B, right KP?" Kim relaxed her posture to try to give the image of nonchalant, though the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice portrayed a different connotation.

_+Can't you feel me walking over your soul?  
Can't you feel me wait in pain?  
Can't you feel me reach into you?+_

"Yeah, no big," Bonnie sneered but didn't voice an opposition to Ron's assessment of the situation.

"Alright, then get to your next classes," Bonnie spun on her heel and stalked away from the couple, irked that she could still feel Barkin's gaze on her back. After Bonnie was out of sight, Mr. Barkin's gaze fell on Kim and Ron who took the hint and hurried for their next class. His job accomplished, Steve Barkin headed on his not-exactly-merry way. None of the four noticed that Kim had dropped her enigmatic letter, nor was anyone present when a figure approached—who had just missed the exchange—and a black gloved hand lifted the letter and looked it over.

_+Can't you feel me walking over your soul?  
Can't you feel me wait in pain?  
Can't you feel me reach into you?+_

"This doesn't make any sense…" She murmured under her breath. A moment later green flame lit up and burnt the letter to dust. Dropping what little she held in her hand to the floor, she hurried off after the target Drakken had chosen.

* * *

Bonnie was a few feet from her second period classroom when she became aware of a second set of footsteps following her. She turned to look over her shoulder, but didn't notice anyone. Shivering and berating herself for being so childish, Bonnie turned to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring into her own. 

"Lights out, _Honey_," Bonnie had only a few moments to notice the two glowing green fingers being pressed to her forehead before her world faded to blackness. Shego caught Bonnie as she fell and hoisted the cheerleader over her shoulder. Walking for the exit she shook her head. Kidnapping one of Kimmie's friends to use as a hostage? Just once she wished she could fight the teen crime-fighter without a gimmick behind it.

"Oh well, it comes with the territory,"


	5. Bridge I One Week

**_V—One Week—V_**

* * *

Shego carried the unconscious cheerleader over her shoulder as she stepped into the ridiculously over-hidden lair. If it hadn't been for the map she carried in her leg pouch she'd have wound up lost more than once on her journey "home". Shaking her head and grumbling, the thief made her way to Drakken's main laboratory unaware that her cargo was beginning to stir. Bonnie's eyes cracked open slightly, shutting once again almost immediately upon taking in the fluorescent lights that lined the halls of the lair. 

Shego entered the laughably unprotected lab and set her features into a typical scowl. She carefully sat Bonnie in what was usually her seat, making sure she wasn't going to fall out before approaching the good doctor. Drakken, whilst all this was happening, remained oblivious to Shego's presence while working hopelessly on the Sonic Amplifier Cannon—Shego couldn't resist cracking a grin, nearly laughing, at how much he looked like a monkey trying to figure out a math problem.

"Hey, Dr. D, I got Kimmie's friend, where do you want me to put her?" Drakken nearly leapt out of his skin, which allowed Shego to crack an amused grin. Sometimes trying to remain indifferent to just how humorous she found Drakken was an effort in futility. The little guy could be pretty comical at times, especially when he wasn't trying to be. The blue-skinned scientist turned and eyed Shego's catch suspiciously before remembering just what it was he had sent her out to do.

"Ha! Very good, Shego! Kim Possible will surely come for her cheerleader friend, and she'll be so distraught with worry that we'll be able to take her out easily!" Drakken promptly spread his arms and tossed his head back, laughing maniacally. Shego rolled her eyes and put her hand to her forehead, warding off the headache listening to his laugh constantly could bring.

"Look that's great Dr. D, but where do I put her?!" If he didn't listen or chose not to answer her again Shego was going to have to put some serious plasma-powered hurt on the little guy. Luckily for him, Drakken heard and understood her question.

* * *

While this was taking place, Bonnie drifted in and out of consciousness, trying to get a grip through the foggy plasma-induced haze she was stuck in. Barely able to keep her eyes open she looked across the lab at the blue guy and the green lady. It had been the green lady who had knocked her out, some kind of underhanded glowing…finger trick. Whatever it was, it had her very messed up. 

Bonnie closed her eyes and forced them open again hearing the blue man laughing. She couldn't hear very clearly, but she had a feeling she wouldn't want to listen to that laugh for long periods of time. In fact even in her hazy and delirious state it was beginning to grate on her nerves. Her blue-eyed gaze fell on the green lady again, who seemed to feel the same way she did about the man's laugh. Bonnie moaned, though to her it sounded distant and nearly inaudible. She noticed the green lady turning to look at her as her eyes fell closed again.

She heard footsteps in the distance and forced her eyes open, noticing a pair of green and black clad feet standing before her. Bonnie drunkenly raised her head, her eyes unfocused and her muscles barely obeying her commands. She saw a distant green face looking down at her with a highly arrogant, yet…almost playful smirk. A pair of emerald green eyes suddenly got closer to Bonnie's and she noticed faintly a green glow in front of her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, _Sweetie_," There was a flash of green and Bonnie's world faded to black once more.

* * *

_+It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.+_

"My head…" slowly opening her eyes, Bonnie Rockwaller grimaced when assaulted yet again by the fierce battalion of fluorescent light overhead. Sitting up and rubbing her head tenderly, Bonnie began to survey her surroundings, feeling a little less dizzy than she'd been previously.

Her room wasn't big, though it couldn't really be considered painfully small either. She was currently laying on a fairly small bed with plain white sheets. Someone had been kind enough to cover her up, for which Bonnie was thankful as the room was quite cold. Sitting up—she drew the sheet around her as she rose—Bonnie took a more careful look around the room. The walls were painted white and there was a rather pleasant, if bland, black carpet on the floor. There was a single door off to the side, but it was currently open and led to a small—white, very white like the room itself—bathroom.

"How do I get out…?" A moronic question, more than likely, but tired and disoriented as she was, Bonnie frankly didn't care or notice. She frowned, disappointed and a little miffed that other than a bed and bathroom, her prison, as she figured, was completely bare. She didn't have any fantasy that she would be treated like royalty while held captive, but seriously? This was all she got? Not even a complimentary fruit basket or…

"Oh…wow I'm hungry…I wonder how long I've been here?" Bonnie let the sheet down and yawned, now aware of her hunger which only encouraged her stomach to growl embarrassingly. She began to doze off, but as she was laying back down there was a metallic "_schck" _and by the time Bonnie sat up and looked, she was no longer alone.

_+Three days since the living room  
I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry+_

"Morning Sunshine," Bonnie glared as menacingly as she could, though couldn't muster her usual fire due in part to fatigue. The green woman grinned back at her, looking like her picture should appear next to smug, arrogant, egotistical, any number of insulting words with the same connotation in the dictionary. To make matters worse, Bonnie's eyes were immediately drawn to the green apple that the woman was casually—mockingly—tossing up and catching.

The woman noticed where Bonnie's gaze was immediately drawn and sneered. In one fluid motion she caught the apple and tossed it at Bonnie, who snapped out of her stupor and managed to catch it, saved from any possible humiliation of getting hit or worse: begging for the apple. Though she was dying to bite into the luscious fruit and quench the hunger pangs, she eyed it and the woman suspiciously. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You can eat it, it was for you anyway," Bonnie met her glare, feeling the fire of defiance welling in her.

"Why should I trust you? Didn't you just kidnap me?" Bonnie stopped and took a bite from the apple, regardless of the argument she'd just put forth, and glanced back at the woman, "Speaking of that…why in the world did you kidnap me? Aren't you one of K's enemies or something like that?" The woman crossed her arms and leaned against the wall where she'd apparently entered, matching Bonnie's glare in intensity and fire.

_+Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss  
I like the sushi cause its never touched a frying pan+_

"Chya, y'know what? Uh-uh. That's none of your business," Green Lady stepped forward and began to reach out to her. Bonnie choked a bit on the last bite of apple she'd taken and slid against the wall away from the woman, her face trying to remain defiant while her eyes revealed her nervousness. The lady only rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Bonnie swallowed the last bite and stared back at her in confusion.

"What?" She finally asked. Exasperated and with growing irritation, the woman pointed at the apple core.

"Unless you want to let that rot in here with you," Bonnie complied and handed it to her, watching as the woman gripped it and—to Bonnie's shock, though she'd seen it briefly twice before—ignited her hand with green fire, evaporating the apple core. Shaking her hand off she began to head for the wall. She stopped as she reached out to open whatever hidden exit existed there and turned back to face Bonnie.

"I'll be back later, the bathroom's all yours," With that the wall slid open and the woman walked out. Before Bonnie could get a good look outside, the wall had closed once more and left her alone with no way of knowing how to escape. In a moment of ignorance she quickly got up and ran to the wall, feeling it over for some kind of switch or other kind of hidden mechanism that would let her out. Though, she wasn't surprised, she was disappointed when she couldn't find anything of the sort.

"Great...first those stupid robots and now some green lady who can set her hands on fire. Thanks again, K, what would I do without you?" Her sarcastic, sickeningly bitter, tone hung in the air like a bad stench before she finally decided she was too tired to do much else. That burst of energy she used up running to the door was just that, a burst. Now it was gone and she felt like she hadn't slept in days.

"Lucky me, I get to be rescued by the great Kim Possible!" More bitterness permeated the air while Bonnie slid beneath the thin, white sheets on her small bed. While normally she'd have liked to brood a bit more on the subject, her fatigue was just too great and moments after her head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

_+Hot like Wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through+_

"Hey wake up!" Bonnie groaned and pulled once more—Lord knows how many times it was now—out of unconsciousness, courtesy of the violently shaking the green lady was providing her. She smacked at the woman's hands, missing but succeeding in getting the woman to back off. Bonnie looked up, feeling rested but quite unclean. A shower was definitely looking good now.

"What do you want?!" The woman was unfazed by Bonnie's snap, and instead threw a clean set of clothes in her face, further infuriating the irate cheerleader.

"Those are for you, Sunshine, and if you play your cards right and don't tick me off, I'll bring you something else to eat after you clean and get changed," Bonnie watched her leave again, still a little too tired to muster up the full-fledged "Rockwaller's Gaze". She stifled a yawn, and decided to do as the woman said; after all if it got her something else to eat it would be worth it.

Having spent most of the day sleeping—had it been longer than a day?—walking in a straight line required a few tentative practice steps. That accomplished, she made an eye-line for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Yet another disappointment to add to her growing list was the lack of a lock on the door. Again, it wasn't something she was surprised about.

_+Gonna make a break and take a fake  
Id like a stinkin achin' shake  
I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver+_

One pleasant surprise was how stocked the bathroom actually was. Despite being small, it did have a towel laid out for her, along with a wash cloth and the basic toiletries. The lady, or whoever was behind this, had even supplied Bonnie with mouthwash and toothpaste.

"Thank Heaven for small favors…" She muttered whilst she began to hesitantly peel away her clothes. The lack of locking mechanism on the door worried her, anyone could walk in at any moment, but thus far she'd only seen the green lady.

"I'll really have to find out what her name is…I can think of a few things I'll call her if she zaps me again…" Throwing her dirty clothes in the rather small clothes hamper—it had previously been concealed by the door—and making a few other pit-stops, Bonnie was soon standing in a stream of searing hot water, moaning and moving her tired joints, feeling as though she was coming back to life.

It felt like a dream when Bonnie finally stepped out of the shower and dried off. She glanced at the clothes the woman had given her and shrugged, drying a little more and putting them on. Clearly, they belonged to the green lady, evidenced in the green t-shirt and black shorts. Why she would be giving Bonnie her clothes was something she didn't particularly want to know, but nonetheless had to ponder briefly.

"Woah! Could you knock just once?!" Opening the bathroom door to come face-to-face with her captor wasn't something Bonnie wanted to become used to. The ever-smug green-skinned thief only smirked and stepped to the side to allow Bonnie an exit. Storming out of the bathroom, Bonnie's anger was abated slightly seeing the sandwich sitting on her bed. Bonnie turned and glared at Shego, feeling quite pleased herself to feel the fire in it once more. Unfortunately, the green lady now holding Bonnie's towel, washcloth and dirty clothes only glared back while wearing the same irritating smirk.

"If I'm supposed to be grateful, you're going to be disappointed," The woman grinned broadly and began to walk passed Bonnie. Being blatantly ignored—particularly when she felt more like herself—was just the whisk to whip Bonnie into a state of ticked off the likes of which the world had never seen. "Don't just ignore me!" The woman turned and dropped the basket to the floor, giving Bonnie a look that just screamed 'Make Me'.

"Did you say something?" That was all it took. In a display of basic martial arts training that caught the green woman off guard at first, Bonnie threw a punch that probably would have hurt if it had hit its mark. Unfortunately for the brunette, the green lady regained her air of arrogance fast enough to block the punch and catch Bonnie's ankle on the following kick. With seemingly little effort, the lady shoved Bonnie backward and too the ground. She dusted her hands off and picked her basket up again.

"Let's get something straight, Honey, you're going to be seeing a lo-ho-hot of me over the next few days. Get used to it, or I might have to break you," Blue eyes and green eyes met and an electrical surge passed between them.

* * *

_+How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt+_

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably on her small bed, the lady was late. She'd once more been awakened to the woman shaking her, but now it had been way too long since "breakfast" and Bonnie was growing quite a voracious appetite. Sure all she'd had to eat were was an apple for breakfast and lunch and a sandwich for dinner, but darn it! That was better than eating nothing. Granted she couldn't even be sure it was that order—a big disadvantage to having no contact with the outside world other than the green lady made it difficult to tell time.

"You're late!" She barked as the wall slid open and the green lady waltzed in, that beloved green apple in hand. Bonnie jumped to her feet to snatch her food away from the green lady, but the latter had a different plan in mind. She pulled the bitter fruit away and threw Bonnie such an infuriating grin that the cheerleader couldn't resist throwing a punch at the older woman. Like before, she wound up on the floor minutes later with little effort on the woman's part.

"I'm not late, Sunshine," Bonnie didn't respond but continued to glare at the green lady.

"I don't care, just give me the stupid apple!" Shego continued to hold the apple out of Bonnie's reach even after the teen got to her feet and reached for it again. Bonnie put her hands on her hips and snarled. Shego wagged a finger in Bonnie's face and leaned down, so that their faces were close.

_+It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees+_

"Ask nicely and I'll give it to you," Bonnie's snarl was wiped away and she stared at the woman like she'd grown a second head.

"What?"

"Say, 'Please Ms. Shego, give me the apple!', and I'll give it to you," Shego, that cleared up the question of the green lady's name. Though the name "Shego" was completely ridiculous.

"I am not going to beg for food!" She proclaimed with clenched fists at her sides. Shego shrugged and brought the apple up to eat it herself. Her stomach rumbled painfully and Bonnie reached out, catching Shego's wrist and stopping her.

"Wait!" Shego stared back expectantly, cocky smirk and all, "You seriously want to be called Shego?" Shego's smirk faded away and she met Bonnie with her own glare.

"It wasn't my idea, and it's better than my real name," Bonnie debated on whether she should press on what Shego's real name was or just not eat, but in the end her hunger got the better of her.

"Pl…" Shego's glare went away and was immediately replaced with a grin of satisfaction, "Please…Ms. Shego, give me the apple!" Shego tossed the apple up and let Bonnie catch it while she went to make sure the bathroom was properly stocked. Bonnie watched her while she ate, not as apprehensively as the previous day—or was it earlier the same day?

"So are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me yet?" Shego seemed to ponder this, then shrugged and returned to restocking the bathroom.

_+It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry+_

"Since you're one of Kimmie's cheerleader friends, my boss had me kidnap you to get her to come barging in mindlessly while we ambush her," Bonnie frowned and took a rather large bite out of the apple. She had already known she was kidnapped to act as bait for Kim, but it made her so much more angry to actually hear it. Shego came back into the bedroom and crossed her arms glaring.

"Which I don't understand at all! It took me forever to find the way back here, how does he expect Kimmie to find the place? Good God it makes me mad! I'm thinking about leaking the location to her computer nerd just so I can fight her again!" Shego turned to Bonnie and gestured to the bathroom, "Let me know when you run out of anything, I'm surprised that little soap and shampoo lasted more than a day.

"Yeah whatever…can I have something else to eat?" Shego held her hand out as she walked by, to which Bonnie responded by handing her the apple core. Shego ignited her hand and vaporized the apple core.

"Maybe if you're good, Sunshine," Was all Shego said before leaving. Bonnie sat back down on her bed crossing her arms and pouting—for lack of anything better to do.

* * *

_+Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison+_

Bonnie sat up yawning and stretching, she'd fallen asleep again. For lack of activity she'd found herself sleeping more than usual, sometimes just drifting off. To attempt to make the day—night?—move a little faster, by trying to exercise and practice a few of her cheer routines. This was a little sporadic because of her stingy diet. It didn't help that Bonnie had never been very keen on eating a lot prior to her kidnapping.

"I shouldn't have skipped breakfast…" The day she'd been kidnapped that is, a decision she now regretted.

"I agree, Sweetie, but it's a little late now isn't it?" Bonnie jumped and squelched a shriek. Shego snickered and stood up from where she'd been sitting against the door. Bonnie rubbed her head and watched Shego, though primarily the hostility between them had greatly dissolved—though Bonnie was still wary of the older woman.

"What time is it?"

"Time to eat, here you go," With that Shego tossed Bonnie her usual apple—well she at least knew it was either breakfast or lunch—but then shocked the younger girl by also presenting her with a sandwich, usually preserved for dinner. While she didn't turn down this generous gesture, it did completely throw Bonnie's clock off. "I told you I'd give you more to eat if you were good. Way to be a trooper, Sunshine," Bonnie smiled back gratefully, though quickly forced it away into a scowl as she began eating.

"Gee, I feel so lucky. What do I have to do to get something to drink other than water from the bathroom? Oh by the way, I'm out of,"

"No you're not, I checked on that while you were asleep," Shego stood next to the bed watching Bonnie eat. Bonnie looked up at her and handed her the apple core—watching Shego vaporize it—before starting on her sandwich. Between bites she managed to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"So why are you so eager to fight K? I thought she was your nemesis or something," Shego cocked her head and shrugged.

"That's really none of your business, but she's more like a rival than a nemesis,"

"Yeah, but…" Shego waved her hand, cutting Bonnie off and began walking for the door. Not quite ready to go back to being alone again, Bonnie thought of something quickly to keep her from leaving, "So have you always been into the whole 'Take Over the World' thing?" Shego stopped and turned around.

_+I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy+_

"Not really, I used to be a superhero, go figure huh? Yeah I ditched that job when I realized I was much better at being evil," Bonnie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Have you ever had a normal job?" Shego grinned and crossed her arms.

"Of course! I had a ton of jobs before I landed this one…like this job I had at the mall:

-------

A much young Shego, dressed in a white jacket and green blouse, stood behind a counter in a mall looking bored but trying her best to maintain some level of fake-interest. She noticed a customer with red hair and turned to her, leaning on the counter.

"Hi! Welcome to Vancôme. How may I help you?" The lady, an older woman in a tacky brown shirt, looked up from the display case and smiled at Shego.

"Hi. I'm looking to buy a lipstick," Shego nodded and turned to the display case.

"Okay we got our newest color, which has just come out. It's a rose. Let me just try this on you," With that the woman leaned forward, presenting her lips as Shego unscrewed the lipstick and prepared to apply it. She immediately cringed and pulled away. "Chya…you know what?"

"What?" The woman asked, still smiling and presenting her lips.

"Uh-uh," Shego said, shaking her head, "No, that's just not gonna work. Your lips are just way too thin." She laughed and offered the woman an apologetic look, "You see, we here at Vancôme, we really want to feel comfortable about putting our names on those things," The woman stared back in disbelief, while Shego seemed oblivious to how what she just said could be taken as insulting.

"Well okay, thanks for stopping by Vancôme. Thanks so much. Take care. Bye-bye! Thank you!" Without waiting for a response, Shego turned to the other side of the counter to address the man currently staring at the display. "Hi! Welcome to Vancôme. How may I help you?" The man looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a gift for my wife," Shego flashed a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Aren't you just so considerate?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, though the man didn't notice and laughed at her joke. "Okay, let me ask you a question," The man looked up and nodded, "Is your wife an Afro-American as well?" The smile fell from the man's face and he stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah, she is…" Shego sucked in a nervous breath and nodded.

"Chya…you know what?" The man continued to stare at her, clearly offended, "Uh-uh! Yeah, no it's not gonna work. You see, we here at Vancôme, we don't specialize in blacks," The man frowned and glared at her, though Shego continued without noticing, "But thanks so much for stopping by! Thanks so much, sorry about that! Take care! Bye-bye! Okay, thank you!" Spotting another customer, Shego turned to her with a smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Vancôme. How may I help you?" Shego immediately cringed upon hearing the woman's thick accent.

"Yes, thank you. I would like to look at your different colors of blush. I have a party-," Shego put her hand up to stop her, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Okay, ma'am, I'm sorry. I don't understand your accent," The woman nodded and began to gesture with her hands, pointing at the display case.

"Oh, I said, I have a party to go to-," Shego cut her off and also began to gesture with her hands.

"Okay, ma'am, we speak English at Vancôme. English,"

"But I am speaking English!"

"Yeah…no you're gonna have to go. Vámonos!"

"Excuse me! I am speaking English!" Shego waved the woman off, turning away from her and ignoring everything she was saying.

"Bye-bye! Por Favor, thank you! Okay! Bye-bye! Thank you, I can't understand…" Still the woman kept on ranting at her until Shego just couldn't take it. She plugged her ears and closed her eyes, "La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la! I can't understand! La-la-la-la-la! Thank you! La-la-la-la-la!" As she was arguing with the customer, Shego's boss walked up, a taller woman in a white business suit, and stopped her.

"Shego, what's going on here?" At that moment, the red-haired lady from before walked up.

"I can tell you exactly what is happening! She is very rude to this poor woman. She made racial remarks. She's treated her horribly, and earlier, she insulted me!" The boss craned her head in understanding and flashed them a comforting smile.

"I am so sorry. Shego, this isn't the first time this has happened. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're fired," While previously she had been daydreaming and generally ignoring the situation, those words caught Shego's attention and brought her gaze back to her boss.

"…Okay! Thanks so much for employing me here at Vancôme," She gestured down to the display case, "Okay, great, thank you very much, thanks, take care, bye-bye! Thank you! O…kay!"

-------

By the end of the story Bonnie was laying on the bed in stitches. Shego sighed and shrugged, honestly unsure of what she'd done wrong.

"Well what would you have done? I was just trying to spare the company the embarrassment of having those losers using their products!" Bonnie continued laughing, to which Shego could only shake her head and smile.

"I'd have done the same!" Bonnie managed to get out between giggles. Shego grinned, it was nice to have someone who understood her side of the story.

* * *

_+Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai+_

Bonnie stood with her eyes closed as the steaming, hot water cascaded across her tired body. She groaned and rubbed the large bruise on her side. She heard a sheepish laugh from the other side of the curtain and growled.

"Sorry again, Sunshine, didn't mean to hit you so hard," Bonnie rolled her eyes, having heard the line several times already—particularly when Shego had first hit her. That had been both terrifying and hilarious. Like she tended to do when Shego ticked her off, Bonnie had taken a swing at the older woman. This time, though, Shego had taken a swing back at her, catching Bonnie in the side and sending her crashing to the ground. The following "Oh hell! Are you okay?!" fest had been quite funny, of course it was coupled with intense pain.

"It's alright…but why did you hit me? You never hit back…" She made sure to put extra pout into her tone of voice. It hadn't worked yet and she seriously doubted it was going to now, but it was worth a shot.

"I just got carried away, sorry again. I'm on the edge I guess, I really wish Kimmie would hurry up and find this stupid lair…" Bonnie felt confused again about Shego's feelings, but now it was coupled with a sense of betrayal maybe? For some reason it was more than just irksome, it…hurt a little.

_+Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing+_

"Why? What is your obsession with fighting Kim?" Unlike before, Shego didn't immediately tell her off for asking. She heard a sigh and could almost see Shego relenting.

"Alright, okay, you got me I really like fighting Kim, all right? That's all I'm telling you so don't ask again," Bonnie wanted to push it but decided against it. After all, the dark, throbbing bruise on her side was enough evidence that she couldn't make Shego tell her.

"So I've been thinkin, you kinda know how to fight right?"

"Yeah, but nothing special," Shego scoffed and Bonnie stopped washing long enough to listen to the older woman move around.

"Maybe not right now but I was thinking, maybe I can teach you. So you have something else to do, you know?" Bonnie began to finish up her shower, staring at the curtain to where she believed Shego was standing.

"You'd do that? I won't be as good as Kim," She said Kim with such bitterness that Shego actually hesitated to respond.

_+Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing+_

"Yeah, you could turn out pretty good I think," Bonnie grinned wildly—here was something Kim had never done—and shut off the water. She had expected Shego to leave, but when she pulled the curtain back to peek out saw the green-skinned woman still in the bathroom, though now holding Bonnie's towel out of her reach. Bonnie glared but absolutely refused to try to snatch it. Shego had already detained her against—was it still against?—her will and had such a monopoly on her cleaning supplies and food, she wasn't giving her a grand tour of Cirque de Bon-Bon.

"Give me my towel,"

"Let me teach you,"

"Give me my towel,"

"Not until you agree to let me teach you, Sunshine,"

"Fine! Just given me my towel!" Shego threw Bonnie the towel and left the cheerleader's prison. Yet another victory for Ki…Shego!

* * *

_+How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt+_

Bonnie sat alone in her room picking at her sheets with increasing trepidation. While she had no real concept of time, she and Shego had finished a lesson far too long ago for Bonnie's comfort. And then Shego had only brought two sports drinks for them, so Bonnie was due for some food soon. Like Shego had predicted, Bonnie was a quick learner. She was no prodigy by any means, but the thief had told her she had potential. Bonnie replayed that memory again and smiled, though it quickly turned to a frown of worry. Shego was late, and that scared her.

"Where is she? She's late, she's never this late!" Definitely beginning to overreact, but Bonnie wasn't particularly keen on remaining rational. She'd been locked in this damn white room for an eternity and the only release she had from going completely insane was when Shego visited! If that was their intention this was beyond cruel and unusual, this was downright sick!

_+It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"+_

Becoming more and more panicky, Bonnie got to her feet and began to pace around the room, unconsciously rubbing her still slightly bruised side. Her stomach was rumbling, her side was stinging, and her head was reeling!

"Where is she…what's going on…God I wish I knew what was going on! Something's happening, there's gotta be something happening! The increasingly agitated and anxious cheerleader dropped back onto her bed and promptly stood back up, pacing for a moment before sitting back down. Suddenly the familiar sound of "_schck" _broke the silence and Bonnie practically leapt the distance from her bed to the door.

_+Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry+_

"Shego! Where the…huh?" Instead of Shego on the other side of the door, it was Stoppable, who was looking back at her in confusion. Suddenly he grinned and turned around.

"Hey KP! I found Bonnie!" Ron turned back to the very disappointed looking Bonnie with a grin, "No worries Bon-Bon! We're getting' you out of here!" Bonnie looked around the hallway outside her room and then looked back at Ron.

"Stoppable, what's going on? Where's Shego?" Ron grabbed Bonnie's wrist and began leading her down the hall.

"No time Bonnie! This place is gonna blow!" Bonnie tugged back, but Ron was quite a bit stronger than she remembered.

"Wait! Where's Shego? What is going on?!" Ron didn't answer, or didn't hear her, and Bonnie wanted nothing more than to beat an answer out of him.

_+It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie+_


	6. Chorus I Papercut

**_VI—Papercut—VI_**

* * *

_+Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left+_

"Can you believe her? We spend a whole week looking for her, and she has the nerve to get mad at us!" Kim huffed, Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Nyah! Cranky!" the naked mole rat responded, which in turn earned him a nod from the redhead. The two were seated in the typical Team Possible Booth at Bueno Nacho. The Ron-Man himself was busy getting their orders together. The past week had been an absolute nightmare for the adventurers.

Kim had lost her letter, and had been unable to recall the entire message, which essentially made it impossible for Wade to find any kind of code behind it. Needless to say, she had been frustrated immensely. Matters were only further complicated by the middle of the day when word began to travel round that Bonnie—Embodiment of all that was wicked in the world—had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Shortly there after, Kim found herself pulled into the search, begrudgingly to be honest, when Tara approached her worriedly.

_+I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed/but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head+_

As if it wasn't bad enough, Wade informed Kim that he had managed to find plasma traces still in the hallway, determining that Shego was the cause behind Bonnie's disappearance. Why Shego would kidnap the one person in the world Kim could honestly say she hated, no one knew, but being the hero she was, she had to track her down and save her. Unfortunately, Drakken's new lair had been vastly better hidden than his old lairs. The game had just begun and Team Possible already had a huge disadvantage.

_+It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall+_

The week had been unbearably long, and exponentially exasperating. Wade spent nearly every night, searching through countless online sources for Drakken's lair. In an effort to speed the investigation, Kim and Ron had worked tirelessly on the ground looking through all of Drakken's previous lairs (or what was left of them) for some kind of clue as to the location of the newest one. Just when things couldn't have gotten more infuriating, Wade made a breakthrough and found the lair.

_+(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin+_

The new lair came with some new defenses, which had taken the quartet much longer to navigate. Luckily, Drakken had been so sure that Bonnie's capture would have Kim emotional and distraught—why, they had never figured out—that he didn't have an actual plan for combating or destroying them. The highlight of the week had been the latest confrontation with Shego. Kim had pushed herself to the absolute limit, even surprising Shego with her ferocity.

An amazing battle and a self-destruct sequence later and Team Possible escaped with the captive brunette. And she had been…completely livid with her rescue. She kept asking what had happened to Shego, and no answer had sated her desperate curiosity.

"I mean why did she care so much anyway? Since when were Bonnie and Shego friends?" The sound of a tray hitting the table snapped Kim out of her angry daydream, bringing her attention to her boyfriend as he sat down, offering a grin and a shrug.

"Well hey, they're both cranky, smart-mouthed demon girls. That seems like a friendship waiting to happen if you ask me," Kim rolled her eyes and quickly pulled her nachos away just as Rufus dove into his naco. Taking a bite out of one, she cocked her head, looking thoughtful.

_+It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin+_

"I don't know Ron…Shego at least clocks out at the end of the day. Bonnie's just…ugh all the time," Ron shrugged again, conceding to Kim's superior logic. "And besides, Shego can be pretty cool sometimes." Ron immediately began to frown, knowing that Kim was about to refer to when "She" was around a month ago. As if the first month of school hadn't been bad enough, "She" just made that the worst August of the sidekick's life. Fortunately, luck was on his side and Kim never got a chance to mention the accursed substitute teacher.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!

_+I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse+_

"What's the sitch Wade?" Ron breathed a sigh of relief, consciously unclenching. Definitely a plus to have that conversation averted. The eyes and ears of Team Possible set aside his ever-present fountain drink and hit a key on his computer, causing an image to display on the Kimmunicator.

"This email just arrived for you," Kim started to read it, then stopped and glared at the screen incredulously.

_+I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can+_

"Hey, wait this is my personal address! Wade! Are you looking through my emails again?" There was a nervous laugh on the other end of the line, but Kim decided to drop the subject…for now anyway, and focused on the message in question. A strange feeling of déjà vu came over her as she unconsciously raised an eyebrow, prompting Ron to rise and come over to the other side.

"What is it KP?" Soon he, too, wore a similar expression.

_Dear Kimberly Ann Possible,_

_Morrison Avenue, drive hurry! Our usual spot everytime!_

The heroic couple stared at the message, reading over it repeatedly. Finally the message blinked away and was replaced by the confused face of their friend. Wade shrugged and hit another key, causing a map to display on the Kimmunicator.

_+But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall+_

"Morrison Avenue is just a few blocks from Bueno Nacho. I've done a few searches near and at the location, but there doesn't seem to be a trap or…anything there." Kim nodded and began to rise, forcing Ron to take a step back to allow her exit.

"Woah! I just ordered! Can't it wait?" Kim gave him a quick peck, patting his cheek affectionately.

_+(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin+_

"You guys can finish up, I'll be back as soon as I check this out," Ron blushed a bit—Kim couldn't help smiling—and raised a worried expression.

"Yeah but…" She waved him off and began to head out.

_+It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind, inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop, what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin+_

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, be right back!" And with that she was off, leaving Ron still in a dreamy daze. He plopped back down in his seat and looked at Rufus, who had already scarfed down his naco and was covered in cheese.

"Mmm! Cheese!" Ron shook his head and began to dig into his meal, seemingly over his previous irritation.

* * *

_+It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin+_

Driving slowly by what appeared to be a very small bookstore, Kim looked down at her Kimmunicator and back at the store. It was definitely the right location. Stranger than the sight of a very unattended shop in the middle of one of the busier sections of town was the façade of the shop itself. Over the door there hung a faded red and green striped awning, and on the window was a small sign, upon which the letters had faded so that only "Ne..fu. Th.n.." was visible. All-in-all, Kim wasn't surprised she'd never seen the building before, as it stuck out about as well as a piece of straw in a haystack.

_+(The face inside is right beneath your skin)  
(The face inside is right beneath your skin)  
(The face inside is right beneath your skin)+_

"So the usual…always the freaky places," She muttered as she parked her car and approached the building. The cheerleader half expected the place to be abandoned and was fully ready to just walk away, but this plan was derailed as the door pushed open quite easily.

_+The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me+_

"Hello?" She called out, softer than originally intended. Something about being around books just gave one the urge to lower her voice.

_Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again_

"Huh? Who's there?" Kim spun around, suddenly feeling increasingly aware of her own breathing. Her imagination, that's all it had been. Although, there was something very wrong-sick about the store. Steeling her slightly shaken nerves, and slipping into mission mode, Kim began to wander through the store. Curious as she was as to why she hadn't noticed any kind of employee or owner, she couldn't resist the allure of following the shelves of books to the end. Rounding the corner she caught sight of someone and quickened her pace.

_+The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me+_

"Excuse me! Wait!" Rounding another corner, Kim shrieked in surprise and backpedaled suddenly. As she turned she came face-to-face with the most disturbing poster she'd every had the displeasure of coming across.

It showed a very creepy looking clown holding a bunch of multi-colored helium balloons. He had shiny silver-dollar eyes and puffy orange ball-like buttons along his suit. Kim took a step toward the poster and examined it closer. There was a message written beneath in funny size varying letters. "Pennywise the Dancing Clown is watching you! Stay out of trouble!"

_+(The sun)  
It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betray me)  
It's like the face inside is right beneath your skin+_

"No wonder there aren't any customers…" She muttered, taking a few steps away from the poster, unable to take her eyes off it for some irrational reason. Finally rediscovering her nerve, despite the sickening feeling of déjà vu, Kim spun around and left the poster, trying to drive it from her memory as quickly as possible.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

_Oh, dark grin, he can't help, when he's happy looks insane, oh yeah_

Kim whipped her head from side-to-side. That time it had definitely not been just her imagination. Something was very wrong-sick about the store! Kim, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, headed back to the front desk, where she noticed a book lying out. Taking a glance over her shoulder, perhaps out of paranoia or maybe to make sure that sickening clown poster wasn't watching her, Kim picked the book up and examined the cover.

The book was paperback, all black, with the cover depicting a twisted looking creature, which Kim couldn't help but feel looked familiar. The creature was clearly female, with a rather generous bust size proclaiming that fact, who seemed to wear—or perhaps it was the creature's skin?—a skin-tight lavender suit, which left very little to the imagination. While the suit was primarily lavender, it seemed to vary to differing shades as it covered her body. The suit came up over her face, leaving only a pair of jagged black spots that were apparently eyes and a gaping mouth with razor-like teeth. Completing the appearance was the creature's shoulder-length brown hair.

_+(The sun)  
It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within+_

Kim shivered, feeling like she was being stabbed with a hot pike looking into the creature's eyes. Before she could examine the title; however, the book was snatched from her. This sudden loss of lonesomeness elicited a shriek from the heroine. She heard a laugh—thick and warm, kind of like oozing honey—and looked up to see a man now standing behind the desk and putting away the book she'd been examining.

"I'm sorry, but that particular piece isn't available yet. I can put you on a waiting list, though?" Kim shook her head and stared at the man. He was taller than she, but perhaps no more than five feet, nine inches. He had neat brown hair and spectacular eyes which could only be identified as "cherry-brown". She actually felt a stir in her chest looking at him and had to look away quickly. The man smiled again, and leaned on the desk.

_+(I feel the light betray me)  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within+_

"Can I help you?" Kim shook her head once again, prompting the man to cock his in confusion. "Surely you need something? After all…why else would you come to this place?" Kim glanced back at him and quickly began to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"I was supposed…well you see I was going to meet someone here and…well I um…I guess I missed them I better go, bye!" Kim nearly knocked over a stand—displaying new releases—in her desperation to escape from the bookstore.

_+It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin+_


	7. Verse IIA Infinite Dreams

**_VII—Infinite Dreams—VII_**

* * *

Tenderly, he opened his eyes once more and spitefully looked around, taking in the wretched prison he'd been forever condemned to. Condemned with no hope to see the outside ever again; locked away with no chance for absolution; imprisoned with only his fantasies and memories—and the wondrous dreams in which the two paths crossed—to keep him company, and to fuel his never-ending enmity. The young man took a deep breath and slowly released it, this painful, sorrowful, and miserable exhalation carrying the weight of a thousand lifetimes.

_+Infinite dreams I can't deny them  
Infinity is hard to comprehend  
I couldn't hear those screams  
Even in my wildest dreams+_

"How long has it been? Twenty? Thirty? Several hundred years?" He mused out loud, sneering at his own idiocy for thinking an answer may come. No, no answer was coming, nor would an answer ever come so long as he remained in his cage like a good rat. His only hope for reprisal came when he dreamt, when his magical fantasies and distant memories collided. Only when he saw her did he feel as though his isolation was bearable, and even she could only drive away his loneliness in memory—or fantasy…or even dream—alone for so long. He desired to see her, meet her, speak to her, be with her. The angel with the orange tresses—locked forever in combat with the devil with the emerald eyes—who had such a legendary, heroic presence. After all—that girl—she could do anything.

_+ Suffocation waking in a sweat  
Scared to fall asleep again  
In case the dream begins again+_

"I could go to her, see her again…" The chance had arisen several times before, times when he cheated his imprisonment and left, times when he abandoned his wrathful spirit and sought her comforting presence. He'd never had the honor of standing in her presence, nor the ecstasy of hearing her speak in person, but when he dreamt, fantasized or recalled those enigmatic and fading memories, he could only imagine what it would be—was—like to be with her.

"She can do anything…and here I am; I can't do anything," A rat in a cage, a whale on the beach, a disease with no cure; he was essentially a waste of life, a wasted life, and a wasteful life.

_+ Someone chasing I cannot move  
Standing rigid a nightmare's statue  
What a dream when will it end  
And will it transcend?+_

"I could leave…" Yes he could leave, he had many times before, but when he left, he never got far. Everytime he awoke yet again in his cell, again in his room, again in his Hell. Nothing good ever came from his departure of his quarters, leaving behind his shackles to journey into her world. No, when he left she was only hurt. And he couldn't, wouldn't, hurt her. He had learned from his last excursion, he'd never make the mistake again. Bad things happened when he left.

And so he sat alone, sat trapped within his room and himself. Drowning in his own churning enmity, swimming in a sea of loathing he became more sickeningly aware every waking second that he had made himself a prisoner. He narrowed his eyes and a low growl worked its way up his throat. The blinding red came over his vision and he began to thrash violently, tugging violently at the binding white jacket he had been forced into. He began to kick his legs and shake his head back and forth, drool leaking from his lips.

_+ Restless sleep the minds in turmoil  
One nightmare ends another fertile  
It's getting to me so scared to sleep  
But scared to wake now, in too deep.+_

The red haze abruptly ended, allowing him to see clearly once more. Unfortunately with his rage fading, the muscles he'd stretched and pulled began to scream out with a vengeance. He lay with eyes tightly shut, hissing as what seemed like every joint in his body screamed in pain. The man whimpered pathetically and waited out the pain. When at last it ended his eyes opened and he was sitting against the wall once more.

_+ Even though it's reached new heights  
I'd rather like the restless nights  
It makes me wonder it makes me think  
There's more to this I'm on the brink+_

"A dream? Or memory…I can't even tell anymore…" He muttered. More often than not, the two crossed over and were very difficult to tell apart. The only thing that wasn't subject to change was her, the auburn-haired savior for whom the impossible was nothing. That woman who lacked mortal limitations, though she was, in fact, just a girl. She was the one anchor he had left, the one light in the darkness that could lead him to reason. Reason; however, was very much relative to how he felt and what he knew. His knowledge seemed to be constantly swirling and changing, subject to the never-ending distortion of his fantasies and memories.

_+ It's not the fear of what's beyond  
It's just that I might not respond  
I have an interest almost craving  
But would I like to get too far in?+_

"I have to break free…only in her can I be rid of this…sea of blackness," A sea of blackness, that was all he could think of to identify his enmity, that sinking feeling of turmoil and despair that sucked him into the red haze of fury. Somewhere, someday, somehow she could free him of his loathing, she could stop his dreaming. After all, when fantasy and memory were as erratic as his, to dream was all he had left. Perhaps he dreamt of memories, or perhaps he dreamt of fantasies, or even…even an illegitimate combination of them both.

_+Can't all be coincidence  
Too many things are evident  
You tell me you're an unbeliever  
Spiritualists? Well me I'm neither  
Wouldn't you like to know the truth?+_

"As long as I'm here I'll never know…I can never tell," It was this room, this blank Hell that kept him inert. The room sucked away his ability to comprehend. Though he slept, he was always tired, though he dreamt they were never consistent…no that was a lie. His dreams were consistent. His dreams—memories?—were of her, that girl, Kim Possible. She was the centerpiece of his isolation. He had to find her, only she could free him of this place forever.

_+Oh what's out there to have the proof  
And find out just which side you're on  
Where would you end in Heaven or in Hell?+_

Though he knew he needed her help, whenever he tried to find her it always ended in failure. He could recall vague images of his trips out of the white room. They were the most distant and fleeting of all his memories, but he chased after them like a moth to a flame, never really letting them go, even if they were never clear. He knew, this was the only absolute truth—aside from Kim Possible—and he dared not to let it go. When he left, everything was clear. And when he awoke once more in his room, that clarity, that enlightenment was gone and he could never get it back.

_+Help me. Help me to find my true  
Self without seeing the future  
Save me, save me from torturing  
Myself even within my dreams+_

"I have to leave…and not come back…not come back until she sets me free…until she opens the door," Just thinking of the door made his eyes wander about the room, stirring that sick sea of enmity even more when he realized there was no door. That wasn't true, there was a door and he had departed through it many times before. This time…this time he wouldn't come back. Sitting up as carefully as he could he narrowed his eyes and planted his feet on the floor, gritting his teeth as he summoned up the strength to stand, tearing free from his bonds as though they were made of damp paper.

_+There's got to be just more to it then this  
Or tell me why do we exist  
I'd like to think that when I die  
I'd get a chance another time+_

"I won't be back…I'll find her and she'll set me free," Stretching his now freed arms he turned and walked, leaving through the door and venturing out into the world to find her.

* * *

_+And to return and live again  
Reincarnate, play the game+_

His eyes shot open as a jolt surged through his extremities, pulling him away from his uneven slumber. His eyes took no time at all adjusting to the darkness of the room. Like always he immediately scanned it, eyes searching for anything out of place. The room seemed the same as always, from the dim sphere above, which dripped a steady trickle of non-blackness into his quarters, to the looming presence of the four walls about him. But this time…there was something different; this time, something had changed.

_+Again and again and again…+_


	8. Verse IIB Passion

**_VIII--Passion--VIII_**

* * *

Bonnie laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, listless and barely breathing. It felt as though a sheathe of impenetrable despair had descended upon her ever since she was so "heroically rescued" by Kim Possible. She blinked and frowned deeply, her lips pulling back in a tired snarl. Kim Possible had saved her, just chalk up another win for that self-righteous, infuriating flying canary. If there had ever been a time in her life in which Bonnie wanted nothing more than for Kim Possible to fall off the face of the Earth, it was the moment the door to her room had opened only to reveal that imbecile, Stoppable, instead of her captor.

_+Every word that falls from my lips_

_Falls on deaf ears and I suffocate_

_Now righteousness cast aside I close my eyes_

_And I see you there+_

"Shego…" The first words she'd spoken for quite a while now, just thinking about her kidnapper made her stomach feel fluttery and her head feel a little light. It turned out she'd only spent a week with Shego as her only companion, but that week had felt like an eternity. Slipping back into the normal routine just wasn't something she was ready for, nor was she making much effort regardless. Every time her door opened she sat up, hoping that it would be the green-skinned villainess, baring one of those juicy, bitter green apples that she'd become so dependant on. And every time her stomach sank miserably when her hopes crashed and went unrealized.

_+But my eyes deceive me_

_Every other sense says I'm alone_

_Now waking hours melt to sleepless nights_

_And all fear has left me+_

Speak of the devil, she heard a knock on her door and immediately sat up and stared at it expectantly. Though for the past three days her anxiety had gone unanswered, she still irrationally held onto the belief that just maybe she would come through her door, then things would feel right again. For the umpteenth time, the door opened only to reveal the overly cheerful face of her mother, Veronica Rockwaller. Bonnie frowned and collapsed back in bed, already tuning her mother's voice out.

"Oh Bon-Bon! It's time for supper! I made your favorite tonight!" Mrs. Rockwaller stared at her youngest daughter, her sickeningly cheerful smile slowly fading when Bonnie didn't even look at her in disdain, as was typical before her kidnapping. Like every time previous, Bonnie didn't give her even a fleeting glance nor a word of acknowledgement. Having realized already it was senseless to try to convince or force Bonnie to eat, she turned and quietly exited. Bonnie would eat when she had to, Mrs. Rockwaller just hoped it would be more than a nibble here and there as was becoming standard recently.

_+If I could learn from my past_

_I'd possess the strength to turn away_

_Let your sweet taste fall from my lips_

_But it resonates+_

"It's just wrong…" The brunette finally said aloud again, once she was sure her mother was gone. Nothing had felt right since she was saved. It had been overwhelming at first, just having more than two rooms to navigate had nearly made her sick. Even still she was uneasy leaving her room—which in itself felt like too much. She hadn't touched her cell phone upon returning home, nor had she used her computer or even watched TV. While she had originally thought she'd miss those things, it turned out she'd proven herself wrong. Maybe…things would feel more normal if she could at least have some closure as to what had happened to Shego.

_+And now I hold this so dear_

_To let it fade would tear me apart+_

As if a giant weight had been unleashed and dropped upon her, that sheathe of despair had become a razor blade of desolation in an instant. Bonnie sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and doubling over. The nauseating need to throw up passed after a few moments, but was replaced by a sudden pulse of terror. For no particular rhyme or reason her own home terrified her. Bonnie climbed to her feet and began to head for her door. She quickly shook her head and spun on her heel, having no desire to see her family.

_+If I now left this all behind_

_Simply turned and walked away_

_Would the dawn's light fall on my face_

_To end this tragedy?+_

Getting a second pair of shoes from her closet, Bonnie slipped out her window—admittedly far too hastily and ended up on her backside; she was still so disoriented by the feeling of terror that the pain didn't register as she rose and quickly headed for her car. She didn't know where she needed to go, but she knew that she needed to get away from her house. Ignoring that the sound would assuredly alert her family to her departure, Bonnie started up her car and pulled out of the drive-way, heading into town.

* * *

A gleeful little "Ding" overhead sounded as the still terror-stricken teen pushed open the door to the "Central Perk" coffee shop. While she wasn't particularly fond of coffee, Bonnie had felt as though she'd only wreck if she kept driving like she had been. So rather than driving until her panic attack lead to an unintentional suicide, she'd parked and planned on resting until she got her head together. 

_+Still deep in the long black_

_Behind the shimmering blue_

_I'd swear that I have seen_

_The last soul that I care to+_

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" Bonnie looked up, trying to keep from showing her fear to the waitress. The waitress was pretty and seemed nice enough, but Bonnie wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with anyone who didn't have green skin.

_+So this is passion_

_And it crawls upon my skin_

_And it sinks into my bones_

_And I am whole again+_

"No, I'm fine," The waitress nodded, though did give her a curious glance before leaving her be. Bonnie had relaxed quite a bit upon entering the coffee shop, but could still feel that unexplainable sense of dread tugging at her chest. The feeling came and went often, usually at the worst possible moment. The last time it had come in the middle of a math quiz, which had been an absolute nightmare due to her refusal to show weakness in public. So she'd suffered through her quiz, her heart ready to explode in her chest. Why did it keep happening? What would it take to make it finally go away? Maybe it was just an aftereffect of being captive for a week…

_+So this is passion_

_And it crawls upon my skin_

_And it sinks into my bones_

_And I am whole again+_

A shadow fell over Bonnie, causing her to scowl and narrow her eyes. Closing her eyes to try to not lose her cool—though she had no qualms over yelling at a waitress in front of everyone—she clenched her fists and addressed the figure.

_+And I feel it filling me_

_And I pray it will never end+_

"Look, Lady, I told you I don't…" Bonnie stopped when she opened her eyes and saw a bagel being held in front of her face. While that would have only annoyed her, the fact that the hand holding it was pale green in color made her freeze and bring her gaze up to the owner.

_+Now it flows like fire in my veins_

_And I am writhing in ecstasy+_

"Yeah, Sunshine, I'm just going to ignore you and say eat the damn bagel," Bonnie quickly snatched it away from the thief, who set one of Central Perk's ponderously shaped cups of coffee in front of the teenager before sliding into the seat opposite her. Bonnie took a generous bite out of the bagel, also noting how provocatively shaped the coffee cup was. Still she wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth, particularly one who could fry her backside with a blast of plasma.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you? What's-" Bonnie coughed and took a tentative sip of her coffee, wincing and setting it back down before turning her full attention to the woman who was smirking deviously across from her.

"Well I usually come here to listen to an old friend of mine sing, but she's not here. Then I saw you and figured I'd feed you since you looked skinnier than I last saw you," Bonnie's face heated up significantly and she lowered her attention back to her bagel, taking another bite—this one was thankfully more restrained. She stared into her coffee, quickly realizing that the oncoming feeling of doom had faded away, so far gone now that she couldn't even recall how it felt.

_+But my eyes deceive me_

_Every other sense says I'm alone_

_Now waking hours melt to sleepless nights_

_And all fear has left me+_

"What happened when K showed up at your place?" She finally asked, breaking the only somewhat awkward silence between them.

"Well we fought, Dr. D dropped the ball, and the two of us managed to escape after the buffoon hit the self-destruct button. The usual," Shego replied with a casual shrug. Bonnie laughed lightly, suddenly feeling unexplainably giddy to see the woman who had snatched her away and kept her locked up for a week.

_+Still deep in the long black_

_Behind the shimmering blue_

_I'd swear that I have seen_

_The last soul that I care to+_

"I'm glad you're okay…I-," Realizing she was about to get mushy, Bonnie scowled and crossed her arms. "So are you here to kidnap me again? Because if it's bad enough thinking about how much homework I'd miss, but if I have to wear your tacky clothes again I'll barf," Shego grinned and leaned over the table, resting her chin on one hand while accusingly pointing at the outfit Bonnie was currently wearing.

"Funny you should say that while wearing my shirt," Bonnie's face fell and she followed Shego's accusatory digit to look at her shirt. It was, in fact, Shego's green tank-top with the black stripe across the middle. She once more felt her cheeks flushed and looked away in annoyance.

"Okay, so I liked this shirt, but you really need to buy some clothes that aren't black or green," Shego snorted and leaned back, taking a swig of her coffee as if it were a soft drink.

_+So this is passion_

_And it crawls upon my skin_

_And it sinks into my bones_

_And I am whole again+_

"Keep insulting my wardrobe and I won't buy you anything else to eat, Sweetie," Bonnie self-consciously rubbed her stomach, suddenly acknowledging just how hungry she really was. Bonnie conceded, frowning to show that she didn't enjoy being bested while simultaneously giving a hopeful look that the thief would buy her something else to eat. Shego rolled her eyes and got up, going to buy something else for the obviously underfed cheerleader. When she got back, this time with a slice of cherry pie, Bonnie gave her yet another hopeful look, which was confusing to say the least.

"What?" Bonnie took a few hungry bites of the pie before looking back up sheepishly.

"So…are you, I mean, can I keep…" She stopped and cleared her throat before continuing, "I want you to keep teaching me how to fight," Shego was surprised, but it quickly gave way to an almost proud smile.

_+So this is passion_

_And it crawls upon my skin_

_And it sinks into my bones_

_And I am whole again+_

"Really? Well I guess, I need a hobby while the Doc is getting his crap together," Bonnie's grin was ecstatic, though she quickly toned this down into a satisfied smirk. No more words were said as Bonnie continued eating and Shego watched her, whilst taking painfully long swigs of her coffee.

"So why do you like fighting Kim so much?"

"Still not telling you, Sunshine,"

"Argh…"


	9. Verse IIC Does Anybody Hear Her?

**_IX—Does Anybody Hear Her—IX_**

* * *

The moon hung high in the midnight sky, shrouded in a sea of dark clouds, blotting out what little light was being cast down upon the small, quiet museum. The air was chilled, as mid-October air tended to be, with the scent of winter looming ever closer as Autumn wrapped her hold over the sleepy city in Nevada. The solitude and serenity of the evening was broken as a dark, green-clad figure pulled herself over the side of the building. She was followed shortly after by a smaller, identically dressed figure. The two approached the opening to a ventilation shaft, the elder of the two brushing her long dark hair back and looking curiously at the younger. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sunshine? I can do it on my own," Bonnie frowned at Shego's worry. Judging from the pre-heist briefing she'd received, this particular museum wasn't exactly the pinnacle of human security. Little over a week of training would be more than enough to get this job done.

"I'm totally not liking the lack of confidence here, Shego! I'm nervous enough without your help," The villainess in question grinned and shrugged before prying the gate away from the ventilation shaft and stepping back.

"If you think so, Sweetie, I won't argue. If you get in a bind-," Bonnie rolled her eyes and began to climb into the shaft.

"I know, I know, call you and you'll brag about how I wasn't ready for way too long before you rush in to help me. I got that from the simulations we've done!" Shego again only shrugged and grinned before replacing the gate after Bonnie had slid down the shaft. She was more than confident that the cheerleader could handle an easy heist like this, but there was no way she could pass up an opportunity to tease her about it.

"I've got about five minutes…let's roll!" This said, Shego ran to the side of the building and jumped off, heading off Bonnie to disable the museum's main line of security.

* * *

_+She is running  
A hundred miles an hour  
__In the wrong direction+_

Bonnie maintained her annoyed scowl as she carefully lowered herself along her cable-line. Of course she was ready to handle this! She'd been more attentive for the week and a half Shego had been training her than she had her entire school career. While Shego was always quick to tell Bonnie just how impressive her progress was, she was just as swift—if not swifter—in teasing her or commenting on how Kim would have done it differently; the latter-most statement being the most irksome of them all.

Why Shego continued to compare Bonnie to Kim was quickly becoming apparent, even though the thief still refused to admit it. Bonnie had her suspicions and if Shego ever let something slip to confirm them…she'd probably have to kill someone. If she was right it would just make her uncomfortably needy relationship with the older woman that much more unnerving. Bonnie shook her head and contorted her body so that she could begin crawling through the air duct.

_+So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind+_

'Not now…' She pleaded with herself. Now, if never before, was the one time she needed to absolutely and positively not think about her mentor. Off-duty it was enough to befuddle her to no end, on the job it would probably just screw her up and ruin any microscopic respect Shego may have had for her.

'Here we go…' She began working at the vent, trying to focus her attention entirely on that important task and hoping it would take priority in her train of thought over the "Issue". Dammit, just using the name she'd designated for her problem was enough to halt her actions. Bonnie shook her head and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow before quietly, carefully removing the vent and peering out nervously. Now she could only hope Shego had done her part—though she had no doubt Shego was becoming irked with how long Bonnie was taking. Find the coast clear, Bonnie pulled herself free from the constrictive hold of the air duct and dropped to the floor with all the sound of a small kitten landing on cotton.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Can anybody see?  
__Or does anybody even know  
__She's going down today+_

'Okay…now the room I need is…crap!' Bonnie heard footsteps approaching. Realizing there were very few other options, and figuring she couldn't get back into the vent quick enough, she opted to instead take a risk and leapt onto the wall, springing off and gripping a sign—she didn't bother to read it—before swinging back and pressing her feet against the back wall and her hands against the wall in front of her.

_+Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope  
__That's tucked away in you and me+_

'Thank God for small hallways…' she mused as the security guard came into view and began walking toward her. His attention—and flashlight—was focused directly in front of him, so if by nothing but the grace of God he remained ignorant of Bonnie's position. Then as if every spy movie cliché wanted to ruin her first field exam, she became vividly aware of a bead of sweat leaking down her forehead.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Can anybody see?+_

Slowly and teasingly it tickled its way down her face and over the bridge of her nose, finally coming to a rest at the tip. Her eyes widened nervously, realizing that the guard was now just beneath her and seemed to have noticed something particularly interesting that had brought him to a halt.

'Go away…go away…go away…' Mentally reciting this mantra seemed to have an effect on the guard, who began to slowly—almost deliberately so—walk away. Bonnie had to bite her bottom lip to keep from making a sound as that infuriating bead of sweat finally broke its hold on her and began to plummet towards the floor. Whatever grace God had granted her in remaining previously unseen, he seemed to feel like reneging on.

_+She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home+_

The guard seemed to have recalled something, judging by his expression, and turned to head back the way he came. This, wouldn't you know it, put him right in the line of fire of the bead of sweat. This didn't go unnoticed, catching him by surprise. He reached up to wipe it off his hat, then turned his gaze up.

_+She is searching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day+_

"Who's-," As he raised his eyes, there was a blur of green and black, swirling around for the briefest moment before his world was rocked with the mind numbing pain only a kick to the face could accurately inflict. Both being caught off guard, and his lack of any real physical training, he fell immediately, seeing stars the moment Bonnie had kicked him.

_+And in walks her prince charming  
And he knows just what to say  
Momentary lapse of reason  
And she gives herself away+_

"Oh God…too close…way too close…" She glared at the guard. She could already hear Shego's mocking voice and see an annoying black gloved finger being waved in her face.

_"You got careless, Sunshine. Kimmie wouldn't have given herself away like that,"_

"K can go to Hell…" She muttered in response, before blinking and shaking her head at the notion of answering her Dream Shego. "I'm not crazy…ugh stop talking to yourself!" Checking to make sure that the guard really was unconscious, Bonnie quickly scanned the hall. Spotting a potential hiding spot, she carefully dragged the man into the restroom and after a moment of difficulty, managed to prop him up in a stall, which she then closed.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Can anybody see?  
__Or does anybody even know  
__She's going down today+_

Looking over her shoulder the teen caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was quite out of order and she was flushed. Obviously that little encounter had been more stressful than she'd registered at the time. Bonnie breathed easier and smoothed her hair out. By now Shego had probably ditched her for taking too long, so a few minutes to look presentable were forgivable. Bonnie cocked her head and unconsciously ran her hands over her figure, marveling at how Shego's suit felt. Easily one of her favorite outfits…she'd have to "borrow" it agai-

_+Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope  
__That's tucked away in you and me+_

"No! Wardrobe review later!" At that she tore her gaze away from her reflection and left the restroom, once more scanning the hall before making her way towards her prize as stealthily as she could manage. Granted, she could do better but she was still a little blocky from the rush knocking the guard out had granted her. Luckily for Bonnie, she managed to slip into the small gem display room without a hitch.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Can anybody see?+_

That was where the real fun was.

"For the…she did this on purpose…" Bonnie muttered as she peered through a pair of infrared goggles, noting that Shego had either forgotten or more likely had purposely left the laser grid active. She could feel her face heating angrily, once more getting the annoying little cartoony image of Shego in her head.

_"What? You didn't think I was going to make it easy did you? C'mon, Sunshine, Kimmie could do it!"_

"Fine then I'll do it!" She whispered venomously, this time ignoring that she was talking to herself again. Bonnie glanced around, trying to get a fix on how long she'd wasted and how much she had left. She couldn't find a clock, bringing a soft growl to her lips. It was like being back in her room, worse but similar. Taking a deep breath to try to calm her nerves, Bonnie surveyed the laser grid, trying to find some way to get a start. Quickly, however, she lost her patience and decided to just wing it.

_+If judgment looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we've never even met her+_

With a few steps back for leverage, she made a short jump through the first set, landing on her hands with her knees bent close to her chest. Grunting from the strain of halting her momentum she stretched her legs out, reaching through the next set. Her feet now on the floor, she formed a kind of human arch over one of the lasers. She began to crabwalk as close as she could get, and when she ran out of room to inch closer she quickly pushed forward and somersaulted over another laser, whilst sliding beneath yet another. Sweating and panting she knelt in the middle of the grid and tried to get a feel for where she should go next.

_+If judgment looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we've never even met her+_

'She's never going to hear the end of this…' Bonnie vowed bitterly as she carefully reached through a pair of vertical lasers. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she braced herself and rose into a handstand, just barely slipping between the two after pointing her toes to the ceiling. Bonnie once again brought her legs down slowly, finding herself in a slightly more spacious safe spot. Unfortunately, said safe spot was about as hard to advance from as it was to get in.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Can anybody see?  
__Or does anybody even know  
__She's going down today+_

The brunette took another slow breath while crouched on her haunches. It wasn't going to be easy—though maybe easier than the painfully slow cartwheel she just pulled—but with just a glance ahead she figured she could vault through a set and if she rolled just right come out safe on the other end of the field. Risky, but it was the fastest way and she didn't have the patience or the stamina for several more of those slow motion advances.

_+Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope  
__That's tucked away in you and me+_

'Here I go…one…two…three!' Bonnie jumped forward, twisting her body as quickly as she could to pass between part of the grid. Before landing she managed to get her legs up for another somersault, from which she immediately flattened out and rolled on her side through the last set of beams. With a sigh of relief she sat up and looked at the laser grid.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Can anybody see?  
__Does anybody even know  
__She's going down today+_

"Easy my foot…you can be such a jerk…" Bonnie got to her feet, taking a moment to steady herself, and approached the glass case holding her target. After all that, it seemed almost anticlimactic when, upon inspecting the case, she realized it looked like a fairly easy open. Kneeling down, Bonnie took a small scalpel-like instrument from her leg pouch and cut a hole just small enough for her fist to get through in the side of the glass case. While glancing over her shoulder she reached in and snatched the object, all the while questioning what Shego would want with it.

_+Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope  
__That's tucked away in you and me+_

"Shego I've got it, where are you?" Bonnie muttered, subvocalizing into the microphone built into her suit's collar.

_+Does anybody hear her?  
__Does anybody see?+_

"I'm here, Sunshine, gimme just a second," Bonnie nodded and smiled, her previous annoyance forgotten. Suddenly Bonnie noticed a very soft shift in sound around her. Putting her goggles back on she saw that the laser grid had shut down. Grinning a little more she quickly exited the room and headed for the vent she'd entered from.

* * *

Shego helped Bonnie out of the ventilation shaft, grinning and throwing an arm around her protégé's shoulder when she produced the two inch tall porcelain pink elephant Bonnie had successfully snatched. Bonnie handed it over to her mentor, but continued to stare at it in confusion, even though she had a proud grin plastered on her face. 

_+She is running+_

"So um…why the elephant?" Shego stared at it a few more moments before shrugging and giving Bonnie a mischievous grin.

"I needed you to steal something, and I figured you could handle this," At that Shego handed the elephant back to Bonnie and winked as the two headed for the edge of the roof to head back to Middleton. "You earned it, I'm proud of you," Bonnie stared at the figurine and felt a fluttering in her chest, something she hadn't experienced very often in her life. For that reason, she couldn't really place it.

_+A hundred miles an hour+_

"Thanks…no big," Shego laughed as they began to descend along the wall. So stealing one of K's phrases might have been tacky, but at the moment Bonnie really didn't care. The tan cheerleader was on cloud nine: the adrenaline from the heist, the feeling of success, and that confusing fluttery sensation. Not even Kim could spoil this moment, not even the "girl who could do anything" could take this moment away from her.

_+In the wrong direction…+_


	10. Verse IID Poison

**_X—Poison—X_**

* * *

The sun rose up and attempted to pour into the dark room, seeking to pull the wayward teenager who slumbered within. His brilliant rays met resistance in the blinds, halting their progress and effectively ending their first mission of the day. Within the room, swallowed up by the pale darkness lay Bonnie Rockwaller, softly snoring away buried under a large white comforter which effectively gave her the appearance of being little more than a lump in the center of the bed. Thanks to the valiant efforts of her closed blinds, she remained oblivious to the oppressive presence of the morning sun. 

However, like all things in this world this serenity ended with the irksome blaring of her alarm going off, informing her that she had approximately one hour to make herself perfect for the day ahead. A slender, tanned arm reached out from beneath the covers, searching for the source of the intrusive sound, knocking everything out of her way in the process. At last procuring the damnable device she viciously hit the snooze button. Sighing and conceding that she couldn't go back to her wonderful dream, Bonnie simply lay beneath the mountain of blanket. While she lay there slowly, but surely, waking up, the cheerleader pondered the nocturnal fantasy in question.

The dream had been…surreal was probably the best word to describe it. It had been Prom and, in a twist she knew could never be reality, Bonnie had been alone. Looking around she'd seen all of her friends and classmates happily dancing to some slow song she'd never heard before. And in the center of all this had been Kim and Stoppable, crowned Prom Queen and King. Everyone watched them in silence, until it seemed as though only they and Bonnie were left. A spotlight had been on them, while Bonnie had been standing alone in the dark.

Envy and rage built up in her chest and Bonnie could feel her face flushing furiously. Fueled by the desperate need to take K down a notch, she tried to approach them. To her horror, the more she ran for the light the further it moved away from her. Soon, she couldn't even see the light again. Hot tears of anger streamed down her face, and she could feel that envy bubbling up in her and wrapping around her, like a cold, deadly liquid.

_+You're cruel device  
__Your blood, like ice+_

Then, just when she felt that freezing hate consuming her whole, she turned and saw that she stood alone in a white room with only a small bed in it. She turned and saw that the only exit from the room led to a small bathroom. She began to breath quicker and turned as the wall opened and a green light poured out, turning the frozen hate wrapped around her warm.

_+One look could kill  
__My pain, your thrill+_

"Stupid alarm…" She muttered as she finally sat up, pushing the blankets away. She sat and let her eyes adjust to the slightly less dark conditions of her room and stifled a yawn. She knew—well…sort of knew—what the dream was trying to tell her, but as quickly as she had pondered it, it was already slipping away. Bonnie sighed and begrudgingly climbed out of bed, unconsciously touching the porcelain elephant sitting on her night stand.

Bonnie went straight for the bathroom, ignoring anything and everything around on her way. She still felt a little tired from the previous night—her third heist with Shego total—and moaned audibly when she stepped into the cascade of hot water. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned again, pushing up onto her tip toes to fully stretched her tired body. She winced slightly, rubbing her still slightly bruised shoulder.

_+I wanna love you  
__But I better not touch (Don't touch!)  
__I wanna hold you  
__But my senses tell me to stop+_

"She let that happen…the bitch," The two had been robbing a warehouse that Hench Co. had been seen doing business near. The initial job had gone very well, Shego had managed to locate the device—some kind of energy field generator—and take it pretty easily. Then it hit the fan when Bonnie accidentally knocked over a crate, alerting the guards to their position. In response, Shego had, she thought, purposely come to Bonnie's aid more slowly than she could have, allowing her to take a rather harsh blow to the shoulder. When Bonnie called her on it, Shego denied the claims and simply pointed out that Kim would have been able to take care of herself.

"I'll get her back somehow…" Still, often as Shego annoyed her and her relentless use of Kim as a way to piss Bonnie off, the cheerleader lived for the next lesson or heist. The suspense of sneaking passed the security, the adrenaline pumping thrill of bumping heads when the need called for it…sure she'd done something similar the time she and Kim had been stuck together. But there was something different about this and Bonnie knew exactly what it was.

_+I wanna kiss you  
__But I want it too much (Too much!)  
__I wanna taste you  
__But your lips are venomous poison+_

"Shego," She grinned in a way very out of character. Just saying her name out loud was enough to get her pulse racing. By then, just seeing the color green was enough to stimulate her adrenaline. Everything about the pale thief was enough to excite her. That thought was scary. Bonnie came out of her thoughts long enough to notice that she had been writing in the condensation on the shower door. Her cheeks flushed as she quickly smeared her mentor's name away from the foggy surface.

_+You're poison  
__Running through my veins  
__You're poison  
__I don't wanna break these chains+_

Bonnie shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. As she began to dry and finish her morning routine she slipped into autopilot. This had become a very common occurrence since she had been accepted as Shego's pupil. It had taken her until just recently to get to where she could eat comfortably without Shego being present. Thankfully, the panic attacks had only taken a day or two after her meeting with Shego at Central Perk to disappear for good.

Due to her paranoia-imposed starvation, Bonnie had lost a few pounds shortly after being rescued. Again, Shego returning to her life had got her eating a little more often and quickly she'd returned to her original weight. That hadn't lasted long, though, before Bonnie put on a few pounds of muscle, thanks to the strenuous training Shego had been putting her through. It was very much worth it; Bonnie greatly enjoyed knowing that she was quickly becoming a pretty decent fighter, even if she wasn't even close to K's level yet. That would come in due time…then there would be fireworks.

"Huh? Oh wow…I really need to stop daydreaming," Bonnie looked herself over and shrugged. Normally she liked to take a little longer to decide what to wear, but for once she'd managed to pull it together nicely while in autopilot. Granted, autopilot hadn't existed prior to her kidnapping. Regardless of when it came into existence, she slipped easily back into it as she continued her morning routine.

* * *

While normally she could drive without much thought, Bonnie was unnaturally stiff and focused whilst driving to school that morning. The autopilot wasn't something she enjoyed, in fact she utterly despised it. When she fell into her routine and just went through the motions she felt so out of control. And if there was one thing Bonnie Rockwaller loved, it was being in control. 

_+Your mouth, so hot  
__Your web, I'm caught+_

"Unless she's there…she never lets me decide on anything," Bonnie muttered angrily. That was one of her biggest complaints with being Shego's pupil. The green skinned bitch loved control just as much as her student. Granted it wasn't really that big of issue. While Bonnie did love control and being the boss, she couldn't not do what Shego asked of her. She never asked too much, and though Bonnie would complain the entire time she would do as she was asked—told rather. Shego very rarely made her requests options so much as they were orders.

_+Your skin, so wet  
__Black lace on sweat+_

"Hope it's another job tonight…I don't think I can handle a fighting lesson tonight," Crazy as it may sound to the average bear, Bonnie considered the robberies they pulled off to be much less dangerous than sparring with her mentor. Shego held back, God in Heaven knew she held back, but she would only hold back just enough to be out of Bonnie's league.

_+I hear you calling  
__And it's needles and pins (And pins!)  
__I want to hurt you  
__Just to hear you screaming my name+_

"Which is complete BS because she doesn't do that to Kim!" And there one could find the most infuriating aspect of Shego's personality: her Kim Possible obsession. She hid it well, that much Bonnie could admit, but to someone so used to living in the red-haired Golden Girl's shadow, it was apparent. And still Shego refused to explain why she was obsessed with Kim. Still, it didn't keep Bonnie from asking at least three times a night—three was significant. Two wasn't enough to make Shego angry and four was enough to make her use physical means to stop the interrogation. With none of her previous fire, Bonnie could only wonder.

_+Don't wanna touch you  
__Cause you're under my skin (Deep in!)  
__I wanna kiss you  
__But your lips are venomous poison+_

"Maybe she'll tell me tonight…"

* * *

"So she totally just stands there and waits for me to get hit! Can you believe what a bitch she can be?" Bonnie ranted with only mild fury to her best friend, Tara. The blond smiled and shrugged, debating on whether to confront Bonnie about the whole "Shego Issue" or to wait for Bonnie to make the first move. Though she often complained about how Shego obsessed over Kim, it was plain as day to anyone who listened to her speak that Bonnie was just as obsessed with Shego. 

_+You're poison  
__Running through my veins  
__You're poison  
__I don't wanna break these chains+_

"At least it was a guard…I still remember the bruise you got your last fighting lesson," Bonnie winced and instinctively rubbed her forearm. That night had been when she made the mental note to never stand toe-to-toe with Shego. She was faster—much faster according to the older woman—and needed to monopolize on that.

"Yeah…good point," Bonnie turned to head for her next class and spotted her least favorite people in the world—barring her own family of course. That in itself typically hadn't been enough lately to warrant her fire, but the sight of her mentor's picture in Kim's locker was.

_+Poison…+_

"Uh? I'll see you third hour?" Tara called as Bonnie stormed away, fire on her tongue and murder in her eyes. Bonnie put her hands on her hips, assuming her favorite battle stance.

_+One look could kill+_

"Morning K. Hey, when did you decide to let a trained gorilla pick out your clothes for you? Or is this crime against fashion the buffoon's idea?" Bonnie saw through the haze of anger well enough to mentally cringe at the use of Shego's favorite name for Ron. Kim looked up and slammed her locker shut, cutting off Bonnie's view of the cause of her fury.

"Bonnie, I didn't know it was your time of month. Or do you just have indigestion from the small child you ate this morning?" That was it? Bonnie was unimpressed, or rather she was just apathetic to any comeback Kim may have. She wasn't in the mood for trading cutting banter, she just wanted to hurt Kim. And she couldn't do that physically—yet—so words would have to suffice.

_My pain, your thrill+_

"Oh I'm serious, I mean if you were going for complete and utter disaster I think you pulled it off. Really, just when I think you can't be more repulsive you prove me wrong," Bonnie gave a small shrug, trying to keep her expression predatory rather than outright furious. Kim took the bait and began to get red with anger. She took a dangerous step toward her nemesis, who only replaced her hands on her hips and threw the hero a look that dared her to come closer.

_+I wanna love you  
__But I better not touch (Don't touch!)  
__I wanna hold you  
__But my senses tell me to stop+_

"Uh, KP? Kim! Hey! C'mon I have to get those answers from you! Hey! Earth to KP! Not the time for a standoff!" Ron caught Kim's wrist, her fist was clenched tightly, and began to pull her away. Kim resisted at first, then only frowned and went off with Ron, casting Bonnie a wrathful glare before departing. Bonnie sneered victoriously.

_+I wanna kiss you  
__But I want it too much (Too much!)  
__I wanna taste you  
__But your lips are venomous poison+_

"Didn't even have to try this time,"

* * *

Mr. Barkin was droning on at the front of the classroom, but Bonnie wasn't paying him a cent of her attention. She instead preferred to stare dreamily down at her tablet, where she had thus far only accomplished a few doodles along with writing Shego's name several times in different styles. Filling up a little less space of the paper were a few name ideas she'd been going over. 

_+You're poison  
__Running through my veins  
__You're poison  
__I don't wanna break these chains+_

Bonnie whole-heartedly expected to become Shego's partner upon finishing her training. If she could get away with it she'd even quit school to make that happen. Those times when she went on adventures and missions with Shego were the most exciting she'd experienced. Complicating matters further was that she couldn't imagine her life without Shego in it. No she couldn't just finish her training then say "Bye!" forever. She had to find some way to involve Shego in her life.

_+I wanna love you  
__But I better not touch (Don't touch!)  
__I wanna hold you  
__But my senses tell me to stop+_

So now she spent a good portion of her time thinking of good villainess names for herself. As of lately, she hadn't come up with anything particularly brilliant. In fact most of the names she thought of were downright awful.

_+I wanna kiss you  
__But I want it too much (Too much!)  
__I wanna taste you  
__But your lips are venomous poison+_

She hadn't proposed the idea to Shego yet…then again there were far more important things she needed to talk to Shego about still. She was meeting her for some kind of lesson tonight—again she prayed it was a heist and not a sparring match—and it would be the perfect time to bring up everything that had been on her chest.

* * *

Bonnie lay on her bed, perhaps more nervous than she'd been when Shego hadn't shown up that last day she was captive. Her heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour, and she could already feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. Of course it was ridiculous to get this nervous. After all what would Shego do, stop training her? Oh God, she could stop training her. Worse than even that, she might cut Bonnie out of her life entirely. That would very quickly and very assuredly kill the tan cheerleader. 

_+I don't wanna break these chains  
__Poison  
__Running deep inside my veins  
__Burning deep inside my veins+_

"I have to…I have to…ugh now is not the time to freak out. No getting scared now," She rolled over, taking her elephant off her nightstand and looking at it. Since she'd received it, the porcelain figurine had become a kind of worry stone for the brunette. Especially in regards to Shego and how she was topsy-turvy over the older woman. God, thinks only got more confusing when she recalled Shego's brief employment at Middleton High as Ms. Go. Though at the time Bonnie hadn't been a big fan of the substitute teacher, in hindsight the memory drove her absolutely crazy.

_+It's poison  
__I don't wanna break these chains  
__Poison…+_

"Just what I need…more weird thoughts," She glanced to the side and saw the time. Her breath caught in her throat and she held onto the pink elephant very tightly for a time. Then she set it down and slipped out her window, already dressed for whatever the evening might throw at her. It was now or never…and unfortunately, never wasn't an option.


	11. Bridge II Can't Fight the Moonlight

**_XI—Can't Fight the Moonlight—XI_**

* * *

Shego stretched and smiled broadly as she saw her protégé coming into view. Surprisingly thus far they'd managed to maintain a solitary meeting place. For whatever reason, the police and Global Justice had yet to catch onto what they were doing. 

"Not that I'm complaining…" Shego mused out loud, putting her hands on her hips and grinning at Bonnie, who was jogging toward her. Truthfully…Shego wouldn't turn down a chance to educate Bonnie in tangling with the police, but the consequences would probably hit the cheerleader worse than Shego. Much as she tried to keep a professional connection with Bonnie, she couldn't help but feel a certain closeness, a student-teacher bond that would probably force Shego to intervene if Bonnie was ever in any real danger.

"That's my fault usually anyway…" She again muttered out loud, shrugging slightly and walking forward to meet Bonnie, who was now dressed in her typical training outfit. It wasn't anything special, just a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants, but given Bonnie's normal attire it was still worth noting. She pulled it off, Shego thought with a smirk. Said expression didn't go unnoticed, drawing a glare of curiosity from the younger girl.

"What'd I do now? I just got here!" Shego waved a finger in Bonnie's face and spun on her heel, walking away from her student.

"You're late, Sunshine," Bonnie's brow furrowed and she glared harder at her mentor.

_+Under a lovers' sky  
__Gonne be with you  
__And no one's gonna be around+_

"What? I'm right on time!" At that Shego suddenly span and grinned viciously, her feet staggered with one hand on her hip and the other drooping carelessly.

"Remember what we talked about, Sweetie? Being early is on time, and being on time is late," Bonnie frowned and continued her stretches. She wasn't ignorant to how obvious it was that Shego was watching her closely. Testing the waters she stretched her arms high over her head and arched her back, watching with growing confidence as she saw that the green-skinned woman's attention immediately went to Bonnie's ample chest.

_+If you think you won't fall  
__Well just wait until  
__Til the sun goes down+_

"So…Shego, what's the plan for tonight?" As if on cue, Shego's smirk shifted into a wicked grin as she brought her hands up and shifted her position, taking up her fighting stance. Bonnie groaned and very quickly assumed her own position, knowing that Shego wasn't going to give her any other warning. "Do we have to? I'm still sore from last night when you, you know, let that guy blindside me!" Shego snorted and kept her stance relaxed, while she noticed Bonnie tense immensely.

_+Underneath the starlight—starlight  
__There's a magical feeling—so right  
__It'll steal your heart tonight+_

"You're too high strung, Sunshine, you need more work on your fighting," Bonnie frowned and slid back a step, watching Shego closely. Shego couldn't help beaming with a sense of pride. Bonnie was a very fast learner when she put her mind to it. It had only taken one sparring match for her to learn the painful truth that she wasn't capable of advancing on the older woman. True, Bonnie was faster than even Kimmie who had always been quite a bit speedier than Shego, but when it came down to it Bonnie simply lacked the physical strength to go head-to-head with the thief.

_+You can try to resist  
__Try to hide from my kiss+_

"Good choice, Sweetie," With that the distance between the two was cleared in a leap and bound. Shego lashed out viciously at Bonnie, who quickly went on the defensive, ducking and dodging Shego's attacks, not daring to try to block any of them. Plasma or no, Shego's blows hurt!

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight+_

"C'mon, Sweetie! You can't win if you don't fight back! I'm stronger than Kimmie too and she manages to hit me!" Bonnie snarled and rolled away from a downward slash, coming up with a sharp kick at Shego's side. The villainess dodged it quickly and swung a kick at Bonnie's head, throwing her into a backflip dodge. Shego advanced and was once more on the offensive by the time Bonnie landed, once more putting her in perpetual evasive action.

_+Deep in the dark  
__You'll surrender your heart+_

"Why do you keep comparing me to her?! I'm not Kim! I don't care what she would do!" Her emotions getting the better of her, Bonnie acted without thinking and dodged one of Shego's slashes while countering with a vicious open-handed thrust at her face, which Shego caught just in the nick of time. She then knocked Bonnie back with a kick to the abdomen. The cheerleader fell backward and rolled upon hitting the ground to avoid a follow-up strike. She came up into a kneeling position, still glaring at her teacher. She was flushed, both due to the strenuous fighting and the strangely erotic electricity being created by their fighting.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight+_

"What is your deal? You're obsessed with her! Where does that come from?" Shego stopped, but didn't lower her stance. At first she only got annoyed when Bonnie pressured her to talk about her feelings toward Kim, but by this point it was just becoming harder to dodge the question. She stared at the teenager, watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, noting the thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on her tanned skin. It was a familiar sight, familiar enough to create a lump in her throat.

_+No, you can't fight it  
__It's gonna get to your heart+_

"Oh fine…if you're that determined to find out…look I…" Shego lowered her arms and stood up straight, visibly tense now. Bonnie relaxed and stood up, fearing that her suspicions were already confirmed by Shego's posture.

"Look she's a lot like me when I was younger…and there's just…look you wouldn't understand. I don't even know why I'm telling you this much," Shego avoided eye contact with Bonnie, crossing her arms and tightening her stance. Bonnie crossed her arms loosely, cocking her head.

_+There's no escape from love  
__Once a gentle breeze  
__Weaves it's spell upon your heart+_

"No it's fine Shego…you don't," But the floodgate was already open, and Shego's next reaction shocked Bonnie. She began to pace and run a hand through her hair, clearly stressed by what she was revealing.

_+No matter what you think  
__It won't be too long  
__Til your in my arms+_

"Alright so she's like me, but she's so different. She's strong, talented, and unbeatable! I mean, yeah I completely hold back on power when we fight, but I don't just let her win. She beats me when I take it to her level and it's only a matter of time before she can beat me with no strings attached!" The pale woman stopped and took a deep breath, rubbing her head tenderly and looking conflicted.

_+Underneath the starlight—starlight  
__We'll be lost in the rhythm—so right  
__Feel it steal your heart tonight+_

"I think I love her…I've never felt this way for anyone before. I can't stand being away from her, I don't feel alive unless I'm going up against her. I can't get the rush I used to from crime unless she's the one stopping me! I need to see her because she's strong, she's beautiful, she's determined…she's everything I could have been," Shego was breathing a little heavier, with a small smile on her lips. Bonnie's fists were clenched, her eyes narrowed and her blood boiling with every word that came out of Shego's mouth. Worse than the disgusting hate she felt toward the object of her mentor's desire was the drowning sensation she felt knowing her fears had been confirmed.

_+You can try to resist  
__Try to hide from my kiss+_

"Wow…wow I needed to get that off my chest…" Shego whispered, worked up and feeling a kind of freedom expressing her not-so-hidden obsession. Bonnie swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and began to stiffly make her way towards Shego. The older woman noticed and looked up, grinning and slipping back into her fighting stance.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight+_

"Oh, sorry, Sunshine, I guess I got carried away. Let's do this for real now!" Bonnie nearly shrieked Shego advanced with a ferocious vigor. She didn't have time to get into any kind of stance and was only able to immediately begin dodging and trying to put distance between herself and Shego. After the immediate fight or flight reaction gave way to reason, Bonnie narrowed her eyes and began to act with more precision. Gritting her teeth she glared at her mentor, throwing an attack here and there between Shego's relentless offensive.

_+Deep in the dark  
__You'll surrender your heart+_

"Oof!" Bonnie cried out as she was knocked off her feet by a particularly dangerous thrust. She spun horizontally in the air and hit the ground with a rolling dodge, before springing up and catching Shego across the face with a fierce hook. Shego responded in kind by hitting Bonnie once more in the abdomen with an earth-shattering punch that drove all the wind out of Bonnie's lungs. She then laid her out with a devastating thrust to the tanned girl's cheek.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight+_

"Nice shot, Sunshine, but you left yourself wide open. If you aren't going to get me off balance enough for you to get away, probably not a good idea to-," Bonnie's eyes were narrowed, with tears dangerously close to falling. She wasn't even listening to Shego as the elder's previous gushing over her worst enemy had her whipped into a passionate frenzy. With near animalistic fury, Bonnie leapt from the ground and began to mount a surprisingly effective offensive against Shego, catching her off guard.

_+No you can't fight it  
__No matter what you do  
__The night is gonna get to you+_

"Woah, Sweetie, what's gotten into y-," Again Shego was cut short as Bonnie, caught up in the heat of the moment collided with her. It took Shego a few moments to realize what was happening, but when the realization finally dawned on her, she was paralyzed. Bonnie was pressed tightly against her, holding Shego's wrists with all her might. Her eyes were closed and there were obvious tears leaking down her cheeks. That wasn't the most surprising issue with their current predicament. What had Shego so befuddled was the Bonnie's lips pressing fiercely against her own. More out of her amazement at what was happening than any feeling of intimacy, Shego closed her eyes.

_+Don't try then  
__You're never gonna win+_

The minute Shego's eyes closed, several other factors became disturbingly apparent. The smell of sweat in the air, the feeling of tension that would only be had between fighters, and most damning was the obvious…similarities that the girl currently kissing her shared with the girl she'd wanted so long. Suddenly, all the right subtle hints converged to bring Shego to a sudden revelation. She was kissing Kim Possible.

_+Underneath the starlight—starlight  
__There's a magical feeling—so right  
__It will steal your heart tonight+_

Bonnie jumped slightly and moaned when Shego pulled free from her grasp and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She slid her arms around Shego's neck and was amazed that her mentor was the one to deepen the kiss even further. Bonnie was in heaven as Shego's tongue began to caress her own, exploring her mouth with an almost desperate fervor. Every stroke, every caress sent her wild with all her pent up feelings. She was absolutely swimming in ecstasy.

_+You can try to resist  
__Try to hide from my kiss+_

Kim's mouth felt amazing against hers, and the hero was certainly returning her kiss with amazing enthusiasm. Maybe Kimmie had wanted this just as long as Shego had? She didn't know and she really didn't care. All that mattered as how wonderfully complete she felt. Her hands slid up Kimmie's back, drawing a lusty moan from the younger girl.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight+_

Shego never wanted this moment to end, but it couldn't last forever. She finally broke the kiss and began to pull away. Immediately Kimmie tried to pull her back, trying to kiss her again.

_+Deep in the dark  
__You'll surrender your heart+_

"Kimmie…I love you," She whispered, giving the smaller girl a quick peck on the lips. Immediately she felt Kim stiffen.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight  
__No, you can't fight it+_

"What did you call me?" Shego's eyes opened immediately hearing Kim's voice, just how grave and absolutely wounded she sounded. That was when Kim disappeared, and Shego remembered that she had been kissing Bonnie.

_+You can try to resist  
__Try to hide from my kiss+_

The girl's blue eyes were wide, clouded over with angry tears. Her mouth was hanging open, trying hard to form words again but lacking the motor skills to do so. Shego's eyes widened and she dropped her arms away from Bonnie's waist.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight+_

Bonnie had long since taken her arms away from Shego's neck, and had taken several steps backward. Still, though the distance between the two was growing, the hurt look in her eyes remained the same, unchanging, unhealing. Shego started to reach out to Bonnie then put her hands down and looked away.

_+Deep in the dark  
__You'll surrender your heart+_

"Bonnie you could go home…" If the mistake of identity hadn't been enough of a slap to the face, Shego's use of her actual name instead of a pet name made the whole situation feel even worse. Bonnie continued to stare back at her mentor, her idol, unable to process just how badly that had hurt. Having nothing else to do, she turned tail and fled the scene, nearly tripping over herself in her hurry to get away.

_+But you know  
__But you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight  
__No you can't fight it+_

Shego stood there alone, breathing heavily and refusing to turn to watch Bonnie flee, although she desperately didn't want things to end this way.

_+It's gonna get to your heart+_


	12. Chorus II Message in a Bottle

_**XII—Message in a Bottle—XII**_

* * *

Beep Beep Be-Beep!

_+Just a castaway  
__An island lost at sea+_

"Ugh…already?" A pair of olive eyes cracked open and searched tiredly around the room, at last discovering the infernal object which had stripped her of her sleep. Snatching up her Kimmunicator, Kim turned her blurry eyes on the boy in the image with a glare.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She yawned and slumped back onto her pillow, only half looking at her team's personal hacker. Wade scratched his head apologetically and typed a quick command into his main computer.

"Sorry for the three a.m. wake-up call, Kim, but you got a hit on the site that I think you'll want to take a look at," Kim sat up a little more and rested her cheek on her hand, cocking an eyebrow. Wade nodded and tapped a single key.

_+Another lonely day  
__No one here but me+_

"So who's it from and what do they need?" Wade flinched, Kim must have been dreaming about something particularly good if she was this irate. Normally the auburn haired heroine was itching for a new mission. He once more nervously scratched his head before replying.

"Well it doesn't say," He flinched once more, watching as Kim groaned quite loudly and fell back into her pillow, "Actually all it says is 'Help Me'," Kim perked up, looking both very curious and a little worried.

"That's it? It doesn't say who or where or anything?" The computer genius relaxed, noticeably, and typed another command into his computer, grinning at Kim as he saw her slipping into her normal mission mode.

_+More loneliness  
__Than any man could bear+_

"Well no, but I was able to trace where the hit came from. It's actually pretty close," Kim nodded and climbed out of bed, setting the Kimmunicator down as she began to change. "Do you want me to call Ron?" There was a moments pause in activity.

"No, that's okay. After yesterday I think I owe him a decent night's sleep," Wade nodded, though Kim couldn't see this response.

_Rescue me before I fall into despair+_

Since about two days ago, Bonnie had become outright malicious. It seemed like she and Kim were running into each other even more than usual, and when they did Bonnie tore into Kim with such vindication that Ron had actually suggested they call an exorcist to turn her back into the horrible person she'd been before. Heck, even if she got hit with a ray gun that turned her into a cougar she'd be more pleasant. Yesterday shortly after school had been the absolute worst encounter between the two in their entire rivalry, and had Ron not dragged Kim away bodily, Wade imagined a certain brunette's head would have rolled.

_+I'll send an SOS to the world  
__I'll send an SOS to the world+_

"Yeah, good call. You gave him a pretty big black eye," Though Wade had clearly been joking, within seconds the Kimmunicator was whipped around and Wade was faced with a glare that seemed to almost hit him physically.

_+I hope that someone gets my+_

"I didn't mean to alright?! I feel bad enough about that! I just know that's only going to give that…bitch more ammo!" Wade put his hands up defensively, not just as a gesture but a instinctive desire to prevent harm from coming to him.

"Alright! I was just kidding…I'm sending the directions to you now. Are you going to drive it or do you need a ride?" Kim waved him off and opened her window, making a few last minute adjustments to her gear.

_+I hope that someone gets my+_

"I've got this, no big." Wade nodded and his image was replaced with a screen detailing specifically the location of the computer from which the hit had come. Kim looked it over momentarily and instantly groaned.

_+I hope that someone gets my+_

"What? Seriously? Ugh…" Shaking her head, she slipped out her window and headed for her car, a purple Ford Focus. Not the Batmobile by any means, but it got pretty good gas mileage and got the job done—over relatively short distances at least. Climbing in, she snapped in her seatbelt and sighed.

_+Message in a bottle…+_

"Here we go again…" Looking over her shoulder she backed out of the driveway and set out to find her mysterious client.

* * *

Kim sighed and rested her head against her steering wheel. Of all the places she'd have to break into in the dead of night, it would be her high school. As if the place wasn't annoying enough during the day, in the dead of night it was almost frightening. Worse, she apparently had someone to save.

_+A year has passed since I wrote my note  
__But I should have known this right from the start+_

"This had better not be a joke or someone is getting severely messed up," Checking her Kimmunicator once again, only to verify her disappointment, Kim climbed out of her car and waltzed up to Middleton High. One of the perks of having to save someone from her school was that it was a pretty easy break in. In fact, of all the places she'd broken into in the past, she could easily classify it as the easiest—second only to one of Drakken's less…careful lairs. Kim stopped just short of the doors and shook her head.

"I need to take a vacation…I'm starting to think like Sh-a villain," No villain in particular, she lied. Shaking off that not entirely unpleasant thought—and quickly berating herself for not classifying it as unpleasant—she slipped into the building and wandered the dark, foreboding hallways. As dark and creepy as the halls came across, she figured the only thing missing was a dragon guarding the hidden treasure.

_+Only hope can keep me together  
__Love can mend your life  
__Or love can break your heart+_

"That would be my luck…awake at three in the morning at school only to run into Bonnie," Kim came across an open door and peered inside. Across the room, in the last row of tables, there came a thin curtain of light radiating forth from a single computer monitor. Frowning, she crossed the distance in a hurry and peered down at the screen.

_+I'll send an SOS to the world  
__I'll send an SOS to the world+_

"Kim Possible: Go City Public Library," Kim raised an eyebrow and stared at the message much longer than necessary to process what it was saying. Truth be told, she honestly hoped that it would change to say something else if she stared long enough. When it failed to do so, she groaned and lifted her Kimmunicator, still looking at the monitor as she hit the button to talk to Wade.

"I'm going to need that ride after all…"

* * *

Kim dropped to the floor of the Go City library, landing with the deafening sound of a small kitten falling into a pile of down. She looked around, her arms crossed defiantly and her brow furrowed. Nothing struck her as out of the ordinary. In fact, the library seemed about as quiet as any library should be in the far to early morning. Frowning and looking back up at the ceiling, Kim was put on guard by the sudden sound of movement behind her. Whipping around, she cocked her head in confusion.

_+I hope that someone gets my+_

While it appeared as though nothing had changed at first, it only took her a moment to notice the very brightly colored helium balloon tied to the banister leading up the stairs. Driven both by a sick curiosity and her sense of adventure, Kim moved carefully across the library floor and began to head wearily up the stairs. There were numerous posters lining the walls, most of them targeting younger kids and teens with nothing better to do than read.

_+I hope that someone gets my+_

"Go City Literacy Week? Man…that's just about as l-WOAH!" Kim's hands shot to her mouth, stifling her sudden outburst. She took a step back and stared with wide eyes at the last poster that hung on the wall. There hanging on the wall was the exact same poster she'd seen in the creepy book store in Middleton. The same creepy clown with silver dollar eyes proclaiming that "Pennywise the Dancing Clown is watching you!".

_+I hope that someone gets my+_

Kim shook her head and looked up, seeing another balloon tied to the banister going up to the third floor. She nearly ran up the stairs to get away from the accusatory glare of the clown poster just a floor beneath. When she reached the third floor, she saw was assaulted by a dim light coming from the corner, where a row of computers lay. Jogging up to the monitor, Kim frowned and began to get a little worried when she noticed yet another message.

_+Message in a bottle…+_

"Kim Possible: In the eyes of Pennywise? I have to go back down there? Ick…" Kim looked for any other clues nearby, and decided her only option was to do as the computer had instructed. Walking back down the stairs she approached the oddly chilling poster and stared at Pennywise' silver-dollar eyes. It took a few moments of staring, unblinking, into his eyes but Kim became aware that the eyes were reflective. Leaning in closer and staring a little hard she noticed that there was clearly a single book being reflected in his eyes.

_+Message in a bottle…+_

"Okay so it goes…to…here…?" Kim placed her finger on the spine of the book she had seen in Pennywise' eyes and carefully pulled it out. Immediately a folded up piece of paper dropped to the floor, which Kim snatched and opened. Inside there lay a map which had a very specific location circled, with arrows and notes detailing information about it. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator once again.

_+Oh message in a bottle…+_

"Wade, I need to go to-,"

* * *

_+Walked out this morning  
__Don't believe what I saw+_

"Castle Rock, Maine…God I'm doing a lot of traveling tonight," By this point, Kim was beginning to get just a little nervous. The man who had given her a ride warned her about Castle Rock, but she hadn't believed him until she saw that the small city was so dilapidated and run down that a rat would be hard pressed to find a home. She wandered down the dark and lonely sidewalk, thankful that Earl, the man who had given her a ride, had also provided her with a flashlight.

_+A hundred billion bottles  
__Washed up on the shore+_

"To think I almost didn't take it…" She was scanning, looking desperately for any sign of whoever it was she was searching for. The only hint the map had listed was a note detailing the "antique store". Where that was, she hadn't a clue—and Wade hadn't been able to pull up any information in regards to Castle Rock itself, let alone the antique store in it.

_+Seems like I'm not alone at being alone  
__A hundred billion castaways  
__Looking for a home+_

The night air was cold, colder than was usual for October. Judging by the nip in the air, Castle Rock would be almost unbearable by the time it reached December. The chill was only made worse by how thick the darkness hanging over the city seemed to be. It was almost like Castle Rock drained away the starlight attempting to ward off the night. And with the light gone, sight rendered nearly useless, Kim found that every sound seemed magnified a hundred fold. Each step, each inhale and exhale, each beat of her heart echoed painfully.

_+I'll send an SOS to the world  
__I'll send an SOS to the world+_

"God…" She half jumped at the sound of her own voice breaking the silence, "Where is that place?" Why she spoke in a whisper? Only fear would tell, and the thought of being afraid was more unnerving than what caused her fear in the first place. After all, she was Kim Possible and she could do anything! Including find some old-

_+I hope that someone gets my  
__I hope that someone gets my  
__I hope that someone gets my+_

"There it is!" Kim ran up to the antique store and surveyed it warily. There was a small, smudged sign that only seemed to have "Need-" visible, though it was clear there had once been a longer message displayed. Also hanging on the window was a sign—this could clearly be read saying "_Caveat Emptor_" which she couldn't read anyway. Kim walked up to the window and leaned close, peering inside. The store was obviously abandoned and probably had been for quite some time. However, on closer inspection she could see someone sitting inside. Details were unattainable, but someone was clearly sitting in the store, waiting.

_+Message in a bottle…  
__Sending out an SOS  
__Sending out an SOS+_

"Spankin'! I found them!" Kim jogged to the door and found it pushed open very smoothly. As she stepped inside she saw the person look up at her. Suddenly Kim was standing alone in the store, with no sight of the person she had seen previously. "What th-," A sharp pain shot through her head as her eyes rolled up and Kim's world faded to black. As she fell, a large, dark figure could be seen standing behind her in the doorway.

_+Sending out an SOS…+_


	13. Verse IIIA Comin' to the Rescue

_**XIII—Comin' to the Rescue—XIII**_

* * *

Ron was seated on his couch, absorbed in the mind-boggling task of button mashing as he attempted to ward off the onslaught of flesh-eating zombies trying to overwhelm him. As if the odds weren't already stacked heavily against him, the horde of vampire overlords who flew overhead dropping fiery meteors on him made his task all the more difficult. As icing on the cake, his position atop the castle was slowly but surely sinking into the ground, with a timer in the corner indicating that he only had fifteen seconds to destroy the head zombie and move on to the next level. 

Perspiration coated his brow, his every attention focused solely on the great chief zombie wandering in the midst of the undead legion. He took careful aim and fired. He could hear his own heart beating, his lips pursing tightly, and every bead of sweat that leaked across his palms. The zombie lord stepped to the side and Ron's eyes widened, realizing that his final shot was about to miss. Just when all hope seemed lost, a second arrow was fired and struck the zombie king, killing him and proclaiming Ron savior of the kingdom.

"Booyah! I'm so on my way to level eleven!"

"I'll say big guy…" Ron jumped and turned, mouth dropping open at the sight awaiting him. There, standing in the doorway to his living room was Kim. While he'd have normally greeted her with a cheery "Heya KP!" his vocal chords refused to work at the sight of Kim's outfit—the outfit was actually little more than lacy white lingerie. Kim's smile carried a kind of fake innocence that only made a slight effort to mask the suggestive tone behind it.

"K-…Kim?" He cursed his voice for squeaking at the absolute worst time. Kim padded softly across the floor, floating more than actually walking, and sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and leaning in close until her nose was nearly touching his.

"Put down the controller, don't talk and just leave it all to me," Ron blushed darkly when her lips pressed hotly against his. He unconsciously let go of his controller, letting—as if he had a choice—Kim push him back onto the couch. Ron broke the kiss long enough to swallow the nervous lump in his throat, then wrapped his arms around Kim's waist, kissing her and deepening this kiss even further than the previous one. Kim moaned agreeably and ran her hands lustfully through Ron's hair, grinding her hips against him with increasing fervor.

"Kim we-," Kim roughly grabbed Ron by his collar and shook him once, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Ron gulped and laughed sheepishly, flushing even more.

"I said. Don't. Talk," At that Kim's lips came crashing against Ron's once more. Ron closed his eyes and surrendered to Kim's actions, which became increasingly hard to focus on as he heard a buzzer going off somewhere in the house. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore it and only pay attention to Kim, but it was becoming unbeara-

* * *

"Wha? Huh?" Ron's eyes creaked open as if on rusty hinges—the left eye was surrounded by black and hurt mildly compared to the previous day. He looked around in daze, trying to find the source of the buzzing. Brown eyes fell on flashing red numbers, and stayed on them for several long and useless minutes. Finally when the realization of what he was staring at kicked in, Ron's eyes slowly widened further, his left eye throbbing a little, and he let out a shrill scream 

_+If you're tumbling down  
__And your spirits fall+_

"I'M LATE!" Rufus woke up at the sound of his owner's shrill voice and watched a the blond race around the messy living space like a class five tornado on crack cocaine. Having not clearly heard Ron before, Rufus looked at the clock and stared at it a few moments.

_+Help's on the way  
__We hear your call+_

"Yikes!!" Soon a tiny pink blur joined the blond, both rushing to get everything together for school. Ron tripped as he tried to put his pants on and lay on the floor, debating on whether he should just feign sickness to get out of the tardy. Then he shot up in a flash and screamed again.

_+On a mission  
__We're united as one+_

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Was all he could think as it slowly dawned on him: It was his turn to drive himself and Kim to school. And much as she had grown to enjoy the thrill of racing the clock, Kim absolutely despised being late when she didn't have to be. Oh yes, Ron was one dead sidekick.

_+Friends forever (Yeah)  
__Here we come+

* * *

_

"Just a little further! Oh God I'm so busted!" Ron thanked the Lord, Moses and Abraham that he was used to running at full speed often. He had completely forgotten about his scooter and ran the entire distance from his house to school in less time than it took most rays of light from the Sun to reach Earth. He could see the doors looming in the distance, still open just enough for him to dive in. Then he saw a terrifying sight, the massive arm of Mr. Barkin about to slam the doors shut.

_+In no time at all  
__We'll be at your side+_

"WAIT! I'M HERE!" Ron projected himself through the air with such force that his shoulder hitting the already closed door rattled the glass. He looked up embarrassedly at Mr. Barkin, who was staring at the arm Ron had lodged between the doors, keeping the irate educational instructor from shutting the door. He slowly raised his eyes, noticeably focusing on Ron's shiner.

_+We're a team  
__On a rollercoaster ride+_

"Well Stoppable, it's nice to see you decided to join us," Ron grinned and waved at Mr. Barkin as he walked by him, unable to make eye contact with the intimidating teacher.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sir!"

_+Each one of us  
__Knows just what to do+_

"Hold it!" Ron skid to a halt and lowered his head in defeat. From his pocket he could hear Rufus' mutter "Ooh, busted," and silently mouthed his opinion of his pet's statement.

"Have you seen Possible?" Ron's guilty self-pity immediately vanished. Whipping around he stared at Mr. Barkin in confusion.

"What? This late? I thought she'd be in class taking notes already," Mr. Barkin nodded and walked by Ron, to head to whatever class he was teaching that day.

_+Never gonna stop  
__Gonna stop  
__Searching for you+_

"You and me both, Stoppable. If you find out, let me know. Her parents hadn't seen her this morning either," Ron stared at Mr. Barkin's retreating form and scratched his head. On the plus side, Kim's disappearance had let Ron off the hook for being late. On the other hand, Kim was missing. And if the Drs. Possible didn't know where she was, odds are that wasn't a good thing.

_+Oh for you  
__Be there listening to me+_

"Where's K?" Rufus asked as he popped out of Ron's pocket, having only heard part of the conversation. Ron shrugged and trekked off for his first period class.

_+Searching for you  
__Oh for you+_

"No clue, Buddy, but I'm sure she'll turn up," While that was his response for Rufus, there was a more pressing question weighing on his mind. If it was a mission, why hadn't she called him? He subconsciously rubbed the side of his head nearest his black eye.

_+We're gonna set you free+

* * *

_

_+Coming to the rescue  
__Get there in a hurry+_

The minute first period ended, Ron went straight for Kim's locker. He pulled out Rufus and held him up to the combination lock.

_+Rescue  
__Baby don't you worry  
__Rescue+_

"Okay Buddy, we need to get a hold of Wade so do your stuff!" Rufus nodded and gave Ron a thumbs up as he set out to work on the combination. Ron rubbed his head, growing increasingly nervous in regards to Kim's disappearance. To make matters worse, he could practically feel the temperature around him drop forty degrees as Bonnie stopped near him and stared at him with a spiteful glare.

_+This adventure's heating up  
__I'll rescue you and if I do you've  
__Got to rescue me+_

"What's wrong, Stoppable, Kim lock your manhood in there?" Ron kept his eyes focused on the locker; normally Bonnie's insults had very little effect on him. However, with the current stress, he wasn't willing to test the waters. Bonnie's lips curled, aware that Ron was trying to ignore her. She'd just have to bite a little deeper. "Don't let her catch you, you'll end up with another shiner to go with the one she already gave you," That comment was too far and Ron looked over his shoulder at Bonnie, trying to maintain a calm demeanor about the exchange.

_+So when you're lost  
__One thing is true+_

"Oh hey Bon-Bon! Didn't hear you, were you saying something?" He actually smirked triumphantly, seeing the mushroom cloud go off over Bonnie's head. Clearly she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with the imbecile, so she only cast him a hellfire glare before stalking off. Ron sighed, mission accomplished. At about that time, the locker door swung open.

_+Never gonna stop  
__Stop looking for you+_

"Bingo!" Rufus cheered as he gave Ron a victorious finger-five.

_+You're not alone  
__So have no doubt+_

"Booyah! Go Rufus!" With the locker door open the monitor suddenly came on, revealing Wade's nervous face.

"Ron! I'm glad to see you!" Ron frowned and gave a half-glare to the picture of Shego that Kim had hanging in her locker.

_+We'll put our heads together  
__Gonna figure it out+_

"Wade, where's Kim? What happened to her?" Wade shrugged and took a very brief sip of his soda.

"She got a hit last night that ended up taking her to a place in Maine called Castle Rock. After that I lost contact with her and I haven't heard from her since," Ron frowned deeply, and continued to frown when Wade looked back at him and flinched back. "Is something wrong?"

_+Baby listen to me  
__We're gonna  
__Gonna set you free+_

"Why didn't you guys call me? I'd have so been there to help her!" Wade shrugged and played with one of the items on his desk.

"Kim said not to. She was feeling bad about the whole…eye thing," Wade gestured toward his own left eye and Ron nodded, getting the picture, "So she wanted to let you sleep it off. It didn't seem like a big sitch at first so I didn't argue with her. I probably should have…" Ron nodded and sighed, looking down at Rufus who shrugged and looked back at Wade.

_+Coming to the rescue  
__Get there in a hurry+_

"So can we get a ride? I'm gonna find her!" Wade nodded and made a single click on his keyboard.

"I figured you would! I already have a ride, they're waiting for you outside," Ron nodded and shut the locker, hurrying for the exit.

_+Rescue  
__Baby don't you worry  
__Rescue+_

"Don't worry KP! I'm on my way!" When he stepped outside, Ron skid to a halt noticing that he didn't just have a ride, he had an escort.

_+This adventure's heating up+_

"Mr. Stoppable, we've been waiting for you," Dr. Director smiled and directed Ron toward the Global Justice jet, "We have a lot to discuss about Ms. Possible's disappearance, come quickly," Ron nodded and joined her aboard the jet, which took off for Maine at full speed.

_+I'll rescue you and if I do  
__You've gotta rescue me+_


	14. Verse IIIB This Calling

**_XIV—This Calling—XIV_**

* * *

Ron sat against the wall of the Global Justice transport jet, glancing around uncomfortably at the blue uniformed agent patrolling around, seemingly in a constant hurry. He looked up and saw Dr. Director at the command, giving orders with such authority that Mr. Barkin would have probably done her every beck and call. He sighed and looked down at Rufus, who only shrugged and returned to his own survey of the organized chaos around them. Kim's disappearance had Global Justice on edge, that couldn't be a good thing. 

"Mr. Stoppable, thank you for waiting. I'm sure you're curious as to why I am personally escorting you to Ms. Possible's last known location?" Ron climbed to his feet and nodded, Rufus now on his shoulder mimicking this action.

"Yeah, you guys are freaking out almost as bad as I am! What's going on?" Dr. Director led Ron to a large map of the United States, where a circle had been drawn around an unmarked location in Maine.

"Ms. Possible was last seen in Castle Rock, Maine. While Global Justice does have an interest in Ms. Possible's activities, her trespassing in Castle Rock prompted us to take immediate action. We've been working since she set foot, alongside Mr. Load, trying to decipher just why Ms. Possible was in Castle Rock," Ron stood on his tip-toes to get a closer look at the map, but giving up and shrugging when he found that the city was—in fact—unlisted.

"Wade told me that she got a hit on the site last night and eventually ended up there. Why's it such a big deal? Is Maine like some kind of secret breeding ground for 'super villains' or something weird like that?" Dr. Director smiled and shook her head.

"Not exactly. Castle Rock is where my brother, Gemini, and I grew up," Ron gave her a look that clearly indicated he wasn't following her. In response, Dr. Director gestured and was handed a very thick file, which she held up for Ron to see. Ron stared incredulously at the stack of papers that would probably dwarf most high school textbooks.

"This file contains our investigation of Castle Rock, which is notorious for supernatural phenomena. I left Castle Rock shortly after I graduated high school, and very soon thereafter I received a letter from one of my old friends that Castle Rock had been destroyed. There were very few survivors, and those who did survive seemed unable to really recall what had happened." Ron nodded, slowly beginning to fit the square block into the circular hole. He looked at the file once more, then to Dr. Director, then to the map, then back to the file.

"That little place has that much crazy stuff happening? How long have you guys been researching the place?" Dr. Director opened the cover of the file and glanced inside before looking back at Ron.

"Global Justice has been investigating Castle Rock since the organization's founding. Since I joined Global Justice, our investigation of the city has nearly doubled, still with very few concrete results," Ron's eyes got wide, and he yelped in surprise when the jet suddenly landed. Dr. Director smiled again and began to walk for the exit. "We are going to join you in searching for any clues about Kim Possible's whereabouts. If you find anything, find me," Ron nodded weakly, a little intimidated by a city that had even Global Justice stumped.

"Okay, Rufus, you ready for this?"

"You betcha!" Ron grinned worriedly and flashed a thumbs up before stepping out of the jet. The most prominent feature of Castle Rock hit him immediately.

"Woah! It's freezing here!" He rubbed his arms as he walked down the ramp, watching Dr. Director who had already begun to dish out orders. She saw Ron and gave him a quick wave, gesturing for him to search as he saw fit. Apparently she had enough on her plate without dealing with an awkward teenager.

Beep Beep Be-Beep!

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Ron searched through his pockets, finally finding the Kimmunicator Wade had sent for him. The screen switched on, revealing said computer genius. The first thing Ron noticed was that Wade was conspicuously missing his usual soda.

"Hey Ron, glad to see you made it to Maine without much trouble. I've got a pinpoint on Kim's exact final location. I'm sending you a map now," Wade was replaced by a detailed map of Castle Rock, with a digital path drawn to show Ron the way.

"You rock Wade! I'm on it!" Taking off, Ron could feel his blood beginning to pump. Every step he took seemed to last an eternity. He was able to run at full speed, yet as he took in everything he saw, down to the most minor detail. Sitting on the jet, Ron had grown anxious, uneasy. There was something in him that was building up.

_+I secretly crave  
__Crave that scent again  
__Still feel it pressing on me now+_

"Just worried about KP…" He muttered, barely acknowledging just how quickly he was flashing down the street. The sidekick made a sudden turn that kicked up a thin cloud of dust, and without losing a beat he took off down the next street before coming to a skidding halt in front of an abandoned antique store. His breaths were coming in quick gasps, and his free hand was clenching and unclenching subconsciously.

_+Now with the onset  
__My flesh is weakening+_

"This is it, Buddy," Ron walked up to the store, trying to peer in through the windows. Inside he saw that it was very much empty, devoid of anything living or otherwise. He sighed and looked at his Kimmunicator once more to verify the location.

"Hey! Hey!" Rufus tugged on Ron's shirt and pointed frantically toward the door. Ron nodded and saw what Rufus had been referring to. The door was wide open, but while that in itself didn't present much interest, what did was a dusty imprint left just inside the door. Ron knelt down beside it and phoned for Wade on the Kimmunicator.

_+I steel my nerves  
__For temptation's at hand again+_

"Wade! Check this out!" Ron held out the Kimmunicator, allowing Wade to scan the imprint. Wade tapped a few keys and gave a half worried-half victorious smile.

"The outline is a little faded, but I'm getting some DNA readings that say Kim was laying there. Someone must have knocked her out. Scan the rest of the area, I'll see if I can find anything," Ron nodded and moved the Kimmunicator around, scanning everything around the dusty imprint. He watched Wade type furiously, then saw the boy's face light up.

_+And I hear this calling  
__Still you don't seem so far at all  
__And I hear this calling+_

"Ron, I thi-," There was a buzz and a flash of sparks and suddenly the Kimmunicator went dead. Screaming and dropping the device when it suddenly zapped him, Ron took a step back and stared at it.

_+No secrets, deception  
__For these would tear this down+_

"That can't be good…" He looked up and cocked his head. In the dust there wasn't just an imprint of Kim, there were also footprints leading into the store. Dr. Director's brief description of Castle Rock jarred his nerves enough to form a lump in his throat, but Ron choked it down and walked inside.

_+I'll note the past  
__Spare the pain+_

The footprints stopped at a stool that was sitting near the back. Ron approached it warily, his hands coming up in a surprisingly refined defensive stance. Rufus, too, seemed to be in a more professional state of mind, whipping around on Ron's shoulder making sure they weren't snuck up on. As Ron got closer to the stool, he suddenly became sharply aware that he and Rufus weren't the only ones in the store. Spinning around with a shockingly powerful roundhouse kick, Ron's foot sliced through empty air, as he fell back into a distinctive Tai Sheng Pek Kwar stance.

_+Words match my deeds  
__With brutal honesty+_

"Who's there?" He whispered dangerously, backing up a step. He bumped into something and spun around kicking out again. The stool he'd previously been observing flew across the store and smashed against the wall. He narrowed his eyes and took another sliding step back. "Do you hear anything Rufus?"

_+Never forget  
__These choices were made by me_

"Nuh uh…creepy!" The mole rat responded, also in a low whisper. Ron lowered his arms and sighed. The atmosphere of the city was definitely getting to him. Shrugging he began to walk out of the store when suddenly he felt a strange tingling, beckoning him to slowly turn around. He caught the briefest glimpse of a third figure in the store, which prompted him to walk back inside, to the shelf where the other had been standing—however brief his presence had been.

_+And I hear this calling  
__Still you don't seem so far at all+_

"They're still here..." He muttered. It felt as though the hair on the back of his neck was standing at attention. Subtly, very subtly, he began to notice a distinct sensation, a strange secondary sense leaking into his consciousness. Ron spun and suddenly felt drive by a gut feeling. Every instinct was commanding him, and he didn't have the fortitude to disobey. Without a moment's hesitation, Ron dashed off, following that unidentifiable sensation.

_+And I hear this calling  
__Still you don't seem so far at all  
__And I hear this calling+_

The sensation led him down the streets at such breakneck speed, Ron simply didn't have the ability to see where exactly he was going. He was aware that he passed several GJ agents on his way. He also vaguely caught that they had watched him questioningly. Dr. Director would probably be informed soon, but that much didn't matter.

_+Not falling victim  
__To the fire that burns inside of me+_

The sensation was getting stronger every second. Every step he took and especially with every breath he took. In fact, the deeper he breathed the better he was able to follow it. Almost as if he were breathing in the sensation…

"Scent…that's Kim's shampoo! I knew I'd…" This revelation brought Ron crashing back into reality. He looked up and saw the he was in the process of entering a rather discreet, almost completely torn down building. Somehow he had followed the smell of Kim's shampoo all the way here? That was…confusing to say the least. Still, his gut rarely lied to him so he decided to see it through and entered.

_+Though I am fearful  
__I will not prevent this tragedy+_

"That was weird huh Rufus? Did you smell it too?" Rufus nodded and Ron relaxed a bit. At least he wasn't completely crazy. He ducked down, Rufus retreating to his pocket, and maneuvered his way through the broken building until he came to a dead end. Looking up he saw that he had no way of reaching the second floor and looking around there were no other rooms to the building.

_+My strength's been tested  
__I wear the scars that prove+_

"Dead end?" He heard Rufus ask from his pocket. Ron nodded and frowned, until suddenly the sensation was back. The hair on his arm, legs, and neck stood up and he was once again able to smell Kim's shampoo, however faintly, coming from very nearby. He looked down and saw that there was a fireplace nearby. Crouching down beside it he took a deep breath. Kim was closer now. He looked around then shrugged and began to examine the fireplace.

_+Still I believe that  
__This calling will see me through+_

Like a stream of cold electricity running down his spine, Ron whipped around. Once more he was sickeningly aware that he wasn't alone. Well, Rufus was with him, but they weren't the only people in the room. Turning his head he caught a glimpse of a hand touching a certain brick on the chimney. Though the hand was gone, Ron followed its example and reached out, pressing on the same brick. The brick slid back like a switch and suddenly the fireplace began to rise until it was high enough for someone even taller than Ron to step inside comfortably.

"Well…here goes nothing, eh Rufus?"

_+And I hear this calling  
__Still you don't seem so far at all+_

"Gotta save K!" Ron nodded in agreement and stepped inside the fireplace. Once inside he noticed a discolored brick just above his head and pushed it. The floor began to descend beneath him, prompting him to gulp and look around in a fright.

"Man why do the bad guys always make these places so freaky?"

_+And I hear this calling  
__Still you don't seem so far at all+_

"Uh huh! Freaky!" The shaft came to a halt and the wall slid open so that Ron could walk through. He did so with great trepidation, peering around both corners carefully. He noticed that there wasn't much to the facility and walked forward. His blood began pumping, his heart began racing and he could feel every bead of sweat leaking across his skin. Approaching the far door, he pressed his ear to it and listened.  
_  
+And I hear this calling out+_

"Now that we have Possible…go off without a hitch…of course sir…Sh…no sir…isn't aware of anything," Ron slid into a crouched position by the door and pulled Rufus out, breathing heavily. He noticed that his hairless buddy was also caught up in the moment, ready to do whatever Ron asked of him.

_+My strength's been tested  
__I wear the scars that prove+_

"This is it buddy…time to save Kim…" Rufus nodded, and in a flashing, blinding drive, Ron's leg shot out and a powerful kick hit the door, throwing it off its hinges.

_Still I believe that  
__This calling will see me through+_

Everything in the room stopped.


	15. Verse IIIC Callout

**_XV—Callout—XV_**

* * *

The door flew off its hinges and landed with a deafening thud on the floor. Immediately all action within came to a halt and everyone turned towards the disturbance. Our heroic champion, meanwhile, was posed threateningly, ready to strike down those who would kidnap Kim Possible.

"Yeow! Oh God! Oh God! I think I broke my foot!" Ron hopped around holding his throbbing foot, whimpering pitifully. He tripped and tumbled to the ground, smacking his head against the cold metal, rocking his brain. "Oof! Oh man…so not the entrance I needed!"

"So the sidekick decided to play hero…cute. It saves us the trouble of tracking him down," Ron sat up and for the first time saw his opposition. The first thing he noticed was a very large screen, which was now blank, situated between several monitors and consoles. The monitors displayed every block of Castle Rock, allowing those in charge to keep track of any activity within the city. The next thing he noticed was his girlfriend!

"KP!" Kim tried to turn towards Ron, but her bindings made that small movement all but impossible. She had been forced into a kneeling position, both arms pulled up—as far above her head as they could go without lifting her off the ground—and secured to a blue-metal beam. Not only were her wrists tied, but her hands were completely wrapped in what appeared to be Saran wrap and her elbows were strapped to the beam.. She was pressed back against the beam with several straps around her midsection to keep her from pulling away, with similar straps around her calves and ankles keeping them tightly pressed to the ground. To top off everything else, she had been forced into a ball gag and the cloth used to blindfold her was securely tied to the beam, rendering her head motionless as the rest of her.

"Ms. Possible is the least of your worries, Monkey Boy," Ron's lips set in a stone-like frown as he turned his eyes on the man addressing him. The 'man' actually didn't look too much older than Ron, though he did stand well over six feet and had a clearly toned form. He was wearing a skin-tight red uniform with thick, black gloves and boots, as well as a similar piece of the same material covering his genitals. His hair was a strange shade of black that looked almost brown at certain angles. The most distinctive feature on his rather bland uniform was a design in the center, a slightly lighter red sphere with a black letter "alpha" in the middle.

"You're with the World Evil Empire! What are you guys doing in Castle Rock? Shouldn't you be like…somewhere important?" The WEE agent sneered and crossed his arms. Ron swallowed nervously and took a step back, the way the agent looked down his nose so condescendingly at the sidekick was petrifying. Quickly his previous vigor worked back up and he lowered into a more defensive stance, glaring back defiantly.

"I see you're capable of some level of conscious thought. Yes, I am agent Alpha of the World Evil Empire. To answer your question, there are few places on Earth more important than Castle Rock!" Alpha pinched the bridge of his nose and snorted. "You wouldn't understand. But that's not important. What is important," Alpha pointed casually at Ron with an annoyed expression, "You're in the way."

"I'm here to get Kim back! I'm not going anywhere without her!" Alpha rolled his eyes and walked over to Kim, patting her head. Kim jerked and tensed up, unable to really do much more than that. Ron could feel the hair on his arms and neck standing on end, and a sensation like electricity itching across his skin.

_+No point in rolling with the punches  
I__'ve been laughed out of the ring+_

"I figured you'd say something like that. Normally, I'd simply have you removed. But, given who you are I'll just have to see to you personally." Alpha stepped away from Kim and lifted his fists in a very sloppy boxing stance. Ron looked confused at first, but decided anyone who could take Kim out had to know what they were doing. "Well? What are you waiting for, Monkey Boy?" Ron growled and acting either on pure adrenaline or pure stupidity, ran at Alpha and threw a punch at him. Alpha knocked his fist away and slugged Ron across the cheek, knocking him onto the ground.

_+And now you're flying off the handle  
__Just can't handle anything+_

"OOF! Okay…new plan…" Alpha smirked and waited for Ron to climb back to his feet, not noticing that Rufus had crawled out of Ron's pocket and was scurrying over to Kim.

_+You pay your way with tokens stolen from the meat  
__And I just wanna bring each dime that I have paid+_

"You had a plan? I'm impressed, show me," Ron frowned and took his stance again—Alpha had been able to tell immediately he only had a vague idea of what he was doing, based on how sloppy his fighting stance was. With a yell, Ron threw a kick at Alpha. Once again, his strike was batted away easily. And just like before, Alpha through a punch right at Ron's cheek and dropped him to the ground again. This time, Ron bounced up and took another swing at the WEE agent.

_+So call my away  
__Call me an idiot  
__It's just a taste  
__Of what's left behind+_

"How in the world are you ranked as highly as you are?" Again, Alpha had blocked the attack, but this time he took the liberty of catching Ron's fist. He then began to slowly squeeze down on it. Ron grit his teeth, but was driven to his knees all too quickly as Alpha applied more and more pressure.

_+Yeah call me out  
__Call me a real bad time  
__Don't talk your shit,  
__Stuck on me anymore+_

"Don't goof this up, don't goof this up, c'mon get serious!" Ron gave another yell and with a burst of unnatural strength hit Alpha with a punch to the cheek that freed his fist. The red-clad agent took a surprised step back before narrowing his eyes and grinding his teeth.

_+You pull your tricks and slide of hand  
__But now I know I've been a fool+_

"Okay, now I'm going to get serious," Alpha lunched at Ron, who yelped and fell backward, rolling and spinning away from powerful hooks and jabs that would probably hurt a hell of a lot more than Alpha's two warning shots if allowed to land. While his master was preoccupied with trying to overwhelm the prime WEE agent, Rufus had begun working on trying to free Kim. Unfortunately he quickly found out that the straps were all made of some kind of metal. Worse, they were layered in a way that even when he could feel the monkey power in him coming to surface, his little body simply wasn't strong enough to break.

_+And now you're crawling across the floor  
__Yeah, best of luck, enjoy the view+_

"Oh man…too tough…" Rufus looked around and saw the consoles on the other side of the room. Rubbing his chin, he snapped his fingers coming up with idea. "Right back!" He called out to Kim, and then scurried over to the console. Climbing up on it he surveyed the monitors and then looked down at all the different panels. He reached out to press a button when suddenly Ron smacked against the console next to him. Rufus yelped and looked up to see Alpha approaching menacingly, rubbing the fist he'd just hit Ron with.

_+You measure greatness by the company you keep  
__Then how come nobody's waiting back home?+_

"Yeah…those punches hurt a lot worse…" Ron was in a kind of daze after that last hit and was too impaired with trying to stand up to defend himself. That surge of electrical magic power shot through Rufus. Ron and Kim both needed saving and he was the only one left to do it!

_+So call me away  
__Call me an idiot  
__It's just a taste  
__Of what's left behind+_

"Hya!" Rufus launched himself at Alpha, who swung a hand to bat him to the side. Rufus spun in midair over the swing and threw a kick at Alpha, hitting him in the forehead with enough power to force his head back.

_+Yeah call me out  
__Call me a real bad time  
__Don't talk your shit,  
__Stuck on me anymore+_

"God! That stupid mole rat! I forgot he has the monkey power too!" Alpha faced Rufus completely, throwing a crushing punch at the naked warrior. Rufus rolled away, his body taking on a slight blue glow as he called on more of his mystic monkey power. Alpha growled and stepped back when Rufus lunged again, kicking the rat out of the air. Rufus hit and bounced up, landing on Alpha's fist as it came down at him. Charging up his attacker's arm, Rufus once again kicked Alpha in the side of the head, causing him to stumble to the side.

_+No point in rolling with the punches  
__I've been laughed out of the ring+_

"Damned rodent! This is not how my perfect record is ending!" Alpha pressed an unseen switch on the back of his glove and thrust his hand out. A small pulse of sonic energy shot out and clubbed Rufus painfully. His bravado ended with that last attack, which slammed him against the wall with enough force to knock the little guy out. Alpha sneered and turned to Ron, who was looking up at him contemptuously.

_+And now you're flying off the handle  
__Just can't handle anything+_

"Monkey Rat is done with Monkey Boy, you're next," Alpha rubbed his left glove and grinned, "I'm glad she brought us the S.A.C. it came in handy after all," Ron stared at Alpha, his eyes distant and furious. Alpha glowered at Ron, lowering into a vastly more defensive stance. There was something about the boy that was disturbing.

_+You pay your way with tokens stolen from the meat  
__And I just want to bring each dime that I have paid+_

'His hair…' Alpha watched Ron's hair, noticing that it seemed to be blowing in a non-existent wind. There was a flicker of a blue aura and Alpha became tensed up. "So you've got your second wind…alright, I'm going to make this quicker than last time!" This time, Alpha initiated the fight, rushing at Ron and lashing out violently. His first punch flew through empty air and crashed into the console, smashing it and sending a shower of sparks into the air.

"I'm right here!" Alpha looked up just in time for his head to jerk to the side, blood streaking from his lip. He stumbled back a step and looked up at Ron. Now the ignorant buffoon stance was gone. Now, he was displaying an adept's stance in Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. Alpha wiped his lip and spat on the ground.

_+So call me away  
__Call me an idiot+_

"I'm not losing to a monkey!" His fists pumped like pistons, flew like from a machine gun. Fast and hard as Alpha's fists flew, not a single blow landed on the sidekick. Ron suddenly caught Alpha's fist and slid back a few inches. Alpha struggled to overpower the smaller boy, but all of his strength could only cause Ron's arm to shake slightly. Ron looked up at Alpha, his eyes solid white and brimming with hatred. He jerked Alpha forward and punched him in the stomach, knocking him back a few steps. Alpha coughed and blood leaked down his chin.

_+It's just a taste  
__Of what's left behind+_

Ron slid back, tensing up. His blue aura was a little more noticeable now. He narrowed his eyes even more and growled. Alpha actually trembled at the sound of his growl. It was primal and unrestrained. Still, Alpha narrowed his eyes and brought his fists up, ready to continue the fight. Ron slid one foot back and brought another down near the floor.

_+Yeah call me out  
__Call me a real bad time+_

"Now I'm going to finish you off!" Alpha pulled a fist back and slid a foot forward. Ron's aura became even more noticeable, and his eyes even more fierce. Alpha tapped the button on his left glove again, but this time clenched his fist. Soon his fist was shaking violently as he readied himself to block Ron's attack. Then, with a feral howl, Ron shot forward.

_+Don't talk your shit  
__Stuck on me anymore+_


	16. Verse IIID More than a Feeling

**_XVI—More Than a Feeling—XVI_**

* * *

"Now I'm going to finish you off!" Ron's cry rang in the deathly quiet room, quickly joined by a sharp clang against the metal floor. The result was a blond rocket, faintly outlined in blue, practically flying through the air at the red uniformed agent of the World Evil Empire. Alpha's eyes widened, amazed at just how fast Ron had crossed the good two yard distance between them. He swung his fist, just in time for it to connect dangerously with Ron's. Releasing the sonic energy he just barely managed to gather hit with enough force to neutralize Ron's superhuman attack.

As if on a loaded spring, Ron leapt into the air the minute his fist connected with Alpha's, completely unaffected by the sharp sonic shockwave that had emitted from where their fists collided. It took Alpha far too long to reorient himself with Ron's sudden disappearance. The teenage mascot's foot hit Alpha's cheek, which Ron pushed off to get himself back to the around. When his feet touched the ground he sprung over Alpha—who was in mid-fall—and ducked down, coming up with a powerful uppercut.

"OOF!" Alpha grunted, all the wind being forced from his lungs. So mighty was Ron's attack that he actually lifted Alpha off the ground and held him over his head with a single hand placed against the man's back. Alpha mercifully passed out within seconds, and almost immediately after Ron's eyes cleared and the hair on his body laid back down.

"AH! KIM!" No longer able to support Alpha's weight, Ron collapsed on the ground, with the WEE agent landing atop him and further adding to his humiliation. Ron moaned and crawled out from beneath Alpha, barely able to simply push the man off him. Ron stood up and cracked his back, looking around the room to readjust himself.

"Rufus? Kim? Kim! Rufus!" Rufus was sitting up and rubbing his head. He saw Ron looking at him with concern and grinned.

"I'm okay!" He flashed a thumbs up, to which Ron nodded and went over to Kim, who had visible relaxed—much as her restraints would allow anyway—having heard the entire exchange. Ron tried to untie the blindfold, but found the knot just a little harder to work with than he anticipated. He grinned at Kim sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

_+I looked out this morning  
__And the sun was gone+_

"Heheheh…just a second KP, having some technical difficulties," It took Ron several minutes of intense concentration, but he finally managed to undo the knot and pulled the blindfold away, staring anxiously into the pair of olive green eyes that this revealed. Kim tried to smile—the large ball that had been shoved into her mouth made this very difficult—but the look in her eyes was all the expression Ron needed. He grinned and then looked around Kim, now messing with the strap to the gag. This one took much less time to figure out and soon he was able to pull the gag away, pulling the saliva coated red ball out of his very grateful girlfriend's mouth. Kim opened and closed her mouth a few times, then looked up at Ron and smiled appreciatively. Her gaze fell on his wounded eye and was immediately averted to the ground.

_+Turned on some music  
__To start my day+_

"Thanks Ron…you sounded amazing, I wish I could've seen it," Kim looked up just long enough to catch Ron's frown and a glimpse of his eye, then looked down again.

"Why didn't you have Wade call me? We so could have taken that guy easy together!" Kim sighed and looked the other way, still uneasy looking at Ron's face.

_+I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away+_

"I just figured it wasn't going to be a very big mission…that and I wanted to…give you the night off," Ron cocked his head in confusion, then glanced back at Rufus. Why in the world would Kim give him the night off? What was she talking about? Rufus smacked his forehead, then pointed to his eye. He mocked hitting himself in the eye and fell down, holding it painfully. Ron stared blankly, then felt a slight throbbing in his eye. His hand went up to touch it and he remembered that Kim had elbowed him yesterday.

_+It's more than a feeling  
__When I hear that old song they used to play+_

"Oh!" Kim looked up, and Ron shut his mouth quickly. He hadn't meant to exclaim his realization out loud. Still, now that he knew what she was talking about, "Don't worry about the eye Kim, the Ron Man is still battle ready!" His bravado faded and he frowned at Kim again. She kept her eyes down, getting a sick feeling when she looked at him. Ron wasn't quite sure what to do, so he kissed Kim on the cheek and smiled.

_+I begin dreaming  
__Til I see Marianne walk away  
__I see my Marianne walk away+_

"Really Kim…I'm fine, just don't leave me out of the loop next time! If something worse had…I mean I just don't want…you really mean…Kim I l…." He blushed furiously and realized what Kim had found so interesting about the floor. Kim finally found the courage to look up at him, smiling gently. He could be so cute when he was flustered. Ron looked up and this time managed to make eye contact with Kim, who flinched but didn't turn away.

_+So many people  
__Have come and gone+_

"Thanks Ron," Ron nodded and leaned in, reaching up to undo Kim's restraints. As he leaned in, his cheek brushed against Kim's cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes, kissing him on the cheek. Ron paused and looked down, then grinned and began to undo the wrap on her hands.

_+Their faces fade  
__As the years go by+_

"Ron wait," Ron looked back down at her in obvious confusion. Kim bit her lip, smiling broadly. Yet another of Ron's more adorable qualities—frustrating as it could be at times—his cluelessness.

_+Yet I still recall as I wander on  
__As clear as the sun in the summer sky+_

"What'd you?"

_+It's more than a feeling  
__When I hear that old song they used to play+_

"Just come closer," Ron did as he was told and the moment he was close enough, Kim leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. Smiling briefly, she kissed him once more, with a little more force. Ron instinctively closed his eyes, but when he remembered Kim's current condition, he opened them again. He leaned forward, still kissing her, to start to free her but a quick shake of her head halted him.

"Not yet," Kim licked her lips and kissed him again, stretching her neck as far as she could to deepen the kiss further. Ron watched her pull against her restraints, yet when he moved to untie her again she bit his lip.

_+I begin dreaming  
__Til I see Marianne walk away  
__I see my Marianne walking away+_

"Yeow!" He pulled back, but seeing the demanding look in Kim's eyes he leaned in again and this time kissed her back. He didn't entirely understand why, but he decided he should comply with her less he risk bodily harm. Mystic Monkey Power or not, his girlfriend could still kick his butt. Kim moaned audibly and forced her tongue's way into Ron's mouth. This message he gathered, opening his mouth and giving Kim full invitation.

_+When I'm tired and thinking cold  
__I hide in my music, forget the day+_

Her tongue massaging his melted away whatever apprehension Ron had about their predicament. Taking some kind of initiative—he and Kim had only 'made out' on a scant few other occasions and though they'd been short, Kim had taken control—he tenderly caressed her cheek, earning him a fierce nod of approval. His courage ever waxing, Ron proceeded to gently rub Kim's side with his opposite hand while the former began to stroke her hair affectionately.

_+And dream of a girl I used to know  
__I closed my eyes and she slipped away+_

Ron broke their kiss, but before he could speak Kim kissed him and again bit his lip, pulling it to get him closer again. Finally conceding that he didn't have a choice in the matter, Ron gave up any delusion he had of holding a conversation before Kim was ready. Shifting into a more comfortable kneeling position, he resumed his previous actions, and when Kim offered no complaint went further.

_+It's more than a feeling  
__When I hear that old song they used to play+_

As his hands explored Kim's body, he became very aware of every little movement she made. How she sensually struggled against her restraints, her disheveled hair brushing against his face, her shaky breaths and low throaty moans. All of this taken into account and it was no time at all before Ron was just as enthusiastic about the situation as Kim was.

_+I begin dreaming  
__Til I see Marianne walk away  
__I see my Marianne walking away…+_

As the two teens eagerly explored their increasingly intense relationship, their little naked friend sat in the corner watching with wide, sunken eyes. Rufus continued to watch, then stuck his tongue out and turned away. How in the world did he get stuck in these situations?


	17. Bridge III The Warrior

_**XVII—The Warrior—XVII**_

* * *

The TV blared, flashing an advertisement of the latest hit musical sensation. A man with long shaggy brown hair, which covered his eyes, and a rather large chin spoke to the news lady as spokesman for the band. Behind him were four other figures. One was a taller man with a beard that would make the members of ZZ Top jealous. The second was an even taller, muscle-bound man in a red hat. Judging by the drumsticks he was playing with, he was the drummer. The third figure was about the height of Big Chin, wore dark sunglasses and had black hair that pointed up in a V shape which made his goatee all the more unnerving. He seemed to wear an expression of wicked satisfaction. Probably the manager of the band.

"Can I get you anything? Do you want something to eat? Need any more to drink? I can-!" Ron frowned and sighed at the sudden interruption. Yet again, he had missed getting a chance to see the enigmatic guitarist of the new band. He smiled at Kim, though his patience was beginning to wear thin with her constant hovering.

"I'm fine KP stop worrying about me," Kim frowned and sat down beside him. Ron sighed and shook his head, the show was already over. Maybe another time…he grimaced when he realized sighing was a mistake. Kim immediately jumped up and snatched his still half full glass of soda and grinned a little too broadly.

"I'll fill that back up for you! Be right back!" Ron crossed his arms and watched her leave, trying to reason that he shouldn't be so frustrated with her. But come on! He just had a black eye, it was nothing for Kim to go nuts over! He turned to Rufus, who was lying contentedly in an empty basket covered in cheese. Kim had shown up about ten minutes ago, surprisingly them both with take-out from Bueno Nacho. Everything had been fine for the thirty nanoseconds it had taken for Kim to see Ron's eye.

"That's the last time I put my face anywhere near Kim's elbows…" He muttered with a hint of spite in his voice. He smiled when Kim came back into the living room and handed him his soda. She sat down again and watched him nervously, like an overbearing hawk waiting to swoop down on any sign of affliction. Ron had been in the middle of taking a drink when he noticed her staring. He jumped and spit his drink out, giving Kim a bewildered look.

"Oh come on KP! I'm just drinking a soda! Everything's fine!" Kim's expression fell and promptly came back to bite Ron in the face. Her bottom lip sticking out quivering and her eyes sparkling she hit Ron below the belt with the infamous puppy-dog pout. To his credit, Ron lasted a good fifteen seconds before conceding to Kim's incessant desire to take care of him.

That plan, to its credit, lasted about fifteen seconds.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

Ron snatched the Kimmunicator in record time, staring desperately at the hacker on the other end.

"Please don't let this be a personal call, Wade!" Wade grinned back knowingly at Ron.

"What's wrong, Ron-Man? Getting a little too much attention?" Ron glanced at Kim, who was frowning at him—doing her darnedest to keep from glaring. He smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously as he handed Kim the Kimmunicator. She stared at him scarcely before turning to Wade.

"What's the sitch?" Wade smiled sympathetically at Kim.

"Well I hope you're up for a little traveling, I got an anonymous hit saying that Drakken and Shego are looking to steal a very rare supply of Concentrate Xanium," this was met with a curious expression from Kim.

"Isn't that the stuff-," Wade cut her off with a sip from his soda and a nod.

"Yup, same stuff. Anyway, you've got an hour and your ride is on the way,"

"You rock Wade," The younger boy grinned broadly.

"Yeah, I know,"

* * *

"Shego!" The green-skinned woman in question clenched her fists and cringed angrily.

"I'm standing right here, Dr. D!" Drakken looked up and saw Shego standing not two feet away from him and stared blankly. Soon though he shook his head and turned his attention to the small safe in front of them. On the door, plain as day, was a giant biohazard sign that read "Warning: Concentrate Xanium".

"Shego, with this Concentrate Xanium—or Chemical X as its sometimes called—I will be able to create a superhuman being with unbelievable powers capable of bringing all the governments of the world to their knees!" Shego put her hands on her hips and glared at the deranged blue man.

"What? So I'm not superhuman enough for you?" Drakken looked up from where he was fiddling with the safe and responded without missing a beat.

"With any luck this creature will be able to actually stop Kim Possible!" Shego's eyes widened and a look of shock spread across her face. That he had said this in such a factual tone had completely caught her off guard. This shock lasted long enough for Drakken to get the safe open before Shego's thought process got back on track. Immediately she slammed a flaming fist into the safe, piercing the door completely.

"What was that?!" Drakken looked up sheepishly and cringed pathetically when Shego jerked her fist back, tearing the safe door off its hinges. Effortlessly she flung it threw the air and glared at Drakken with a fury that he wasn't accustomed to seeing from the typically apathetic sidekick.

"What I m-meant Shego was…KIM POSSIBLE!" At the sound of a window high on the wall smashing, Drakken got to his feet and did his best to pretend like their confrontation hadn't been happening. Kim finished swinging in and landed gracefully, falling into an offensive stance to face-off with Shego and Drakken.

"Games over Drakken!" Drakken looked at Shego who was still glaring balefully at him.

"Shego!" He pointed at Kim, but Shego made no move to attack. Drakken began to sweat nervously, unable to really tell how her icy glare was different from usual. The painfully long exchange finally came to an end as Shego managed to tear her gaze off Drakken and face Kim. Her scowl lit up and became a pleased smirk seeing her Kimmie ready and willing to do combat. Shego assumed her own stance and waited.

"Shego what are you-," Before he could finish asking, another window smashed, followed by a high-pitched, frantic scream. There was a resounding thud as Ron landed in a tangled pile close to Kim. Shego didn't break eye contact with Kim, the two ignoring their less professional associates.

"The buffoon! Shego take care of these two!" Drakken moved to snatch the beaker, but was promptly hit by a hotdog. "What in the?" Ron grinned and pulled another hotdog from his pocket, chucking it at Drakken.

"I'll get the Chemical X, Kim!"

_+You run, run, run away __  
__It's your heart that you betray+_

"Shego stop them!" Kim, miffed with Ron from earlier, and Shego, very much pissed at Drakken's assumption that she couldn't handle Kim, ignored both of them. Instead they focused all their attention on each other, completely oblivious to the frantic screams and yells of their male comrades.

_+Feeding on your hungry eyes __  
__I bet you're not so civilized+_

"It's been way too long, Cupcake," Her lips twitched and curled into a more comfortable smirk. Kim tightened her stance, noting just from their brief stare-down that Shego was more tensed then usual. Definitely, that was a sign that she was getting closer to fighting Shego no holds barred. Kim's smirk faltered and was replaced by an uncertain frown.

_+Well, isn't love primitive __  
__A wild gift that you wanna give_+

'But if I couldn't handle Alpha…no, this is so not the time for doubting myself. So not the drama, it's just another fight with Shego. I can win this!' She began to smile confidently again, but faltered once more. 'As long as she takes it easy on me…'

_+Break out of captivity __  
__And follow me, stereo jungle child __  
__Love is the kill your heart's still wild+_

Shego was faced with a different dilemma. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than to make Drakken eat his words and completely crush Kim. That, however, would do more harm than good to both her and her relationship with Kim. On some level, she knew that Kim was aware of her holding back. On that same level, she and Kim had a kind of understanding. A sincere enough agreement that made them rivals not enemies.

_+Shootin' at the walls of heartache  
__Bang, bang, I am the warrior+_

'But that's not enough…' Since the last time she saw Bonnie, Shego had been completely on pins and needles. Something that had felt so right for so long now suddenly seemed to be slipping. When Bonnie kissed her she had seen Kim, she had imagined it had been Kim, she had wanted it to be Kim. 'I always get what I want Kimmie…'

_+Well I am the warrior  
__And heart to heart you'll win if you survive __  
__The warrior, the warrior+_

"KP Look out!!" Ron's scream brought both fighters out of their inner monologues. Kim ducked, dodging a rogue hotdog thrown her way. Shego's eyes narrowed and she couldn't imagine a more perfect opening to set things into motion. The few yards between them seemed like nothing as Shego charged across, lashing out at her still crouching opponent. Kim saw the attack coming just in time to fall to the side, propped up on one hand. She used the leverage of her fall to swing to the side, throwing a kick at Shego's head.

_+You talk, talk, you talk to me __  
__Your eyes touch me physically+_

Shego parried the attack and went on a full offensive, throwing claws and slashes at her the auburn-haired object of her desire. Kim ducked, twisted and dodged away from every attack, moving with such speed and grace that Shego could scarcely think to consider the cheerleader human. She moved more like a fox, leaping and bounding away from claw and plasma alike. She flowed like a river, unwavering and unstoppable. Shego's breathing became quicker.

_+Stay with me, we'll take the night __  
__As passion takes another bite+_

"You're in a violent mood, Drakken not trust you with another plan?" Shego sneered and blocked a kick thrown at her head, ducking down and coming up with an upward slash aimed at Kim's midsection. Luckily the teen dodged and lashed out with another kick that grazed the older woman's side just barely. Kim backpedaled away from the counterstrike and got both hands up to catch a pair of glowing green fists coming down at her. Arms shaking, she held the thief off and locked her olive eyes with Shego's emerald eyes—they seemed more mischievous than evil.

_+I hold you close in victory __  
__I don't wanna tame your animal style __  
__You won't be caged in the call of the wild+_

"And you're awfully careless today, Kimmie, did Stoppable forget to put the toilet seat down?" Kim dropped down into a crouch, barely avoiding Shego's unhindered attack and lunged out to begin her own offensive assault. Shego watched her closely. There was an injured fire in Kim's eyes, the kind that was most dangerous when doused with water. A thin sheen of sweat had worked its way across her skin, making her glow like some kind of angel. The thief's heart pounded in her chest.

_+Shootin' at the walls of heartache  
__Bang, bang, I am the warrior+_

"I'm supposed to take relationship advice from you?" Kim threw a few quick punches at Shego, but her wrists were caught and a slight sting in her wrists and her now immobile appendages reminded her that it was generally a bad idea to press Shego toe-to-toe for too long.

_+Well I am the warrior  
__And heart to heart you'll win if you survive __  
__The warrior, the warrior+_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim continued to push herself, feeling that ever-waxing doubt weighing on her chest. Kim suddenly used Shego's arms as leverage to leap up and thrust both legs out at her midsection, knocking them both to the ground a few feet apart. Both sprung back up, Shego with an impressed grin on her lips. Impressed or amused, Kim wasn't sure but that weight on her chest leaned more towards the latter.

_+Shootin' at the walls of heartache  
__(Shootin' at the walls of heartache)+_

"You willingly choose to stay in a dead-end job and the only men I've ever seen you with are megalomaniacs, nut jobs, and self-absorbed morons. Doesn't say much for your track record," Shego sneered, though inside her blood was pumping liquid magma. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but Kim's tone sounded like…a challenge. They lunged at each other and the fight started up once again. The way she moved, the attacks she threw, the distant and amusing attempts at trash talk were all making Shego's skin heat up, with no plasma involved.

_+The warrior  
__I am the warrior  
__And heart to heart you'll win+_

"You're talking about my relationships? Last time I checked, Princess, you're the one dating a complete and utter goofball who has an irrational fear of primates and carries a naked rodent in his pocket," Kim growled and launched out at Shego, turning her defensive position into a blazing offense. Shego's breathing picked up more and her lips tightened.

_+Heart to heart you'll win  
__If you survive __  
__The warrior, the warrior+_

"Like you could do any better!" There it was, the opening Shego had been waiting three years for. She knocked Kim's fists away and gripped the smaller girl's shoulders firmly, but with a gentleness that actually caught the cheerleader off guard.

_+Shootin' at the walls of heartache  
__Bang, bang, I am the warrior+_

"Actually…" And without any other words or thoughts, Shego plunged downward and her lips met Kim's, satisfying the dream of a lifetime.

_+Yes I am the warrior  
__And victory is mine…+_


	18. Chorus III Everything You Want

**_XVIII—Everything You Want—XVIII_**

* * *

They stood like two statues, locked for eternity where their lips had met. The younger watched the older in shock, unable to process how they had come to this. Try as she might, she couldn't get the nerve to pull away. Her expression gave no sign of disgust, no all she felt was a rapidly growing confusion. Her brow furrowed when her shoulders were held tighter and her lips were parted by the gentle entry of her enemy's tongue. 

_+Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind+_

Kimmie's lips were soft and warm and fit so perfectly against Shego's. Her mouth tasted wonderful and Shego could only imagine how perfectly Kim's body would fit pressed against her own. That much was exactly how Shego had always imagined this miraculous moment. Faintly, she could hear the sound of the doctor and the buffoon fighting, but their squabble meant nothing to the pale-skinned thief. What mattered now…

_+You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why+_

Shego clenched her eyes tighter, holding Kimmie's shoulders more firmly and pressed the kiss further still. Kimmie hadn't given any sign of resistance, nor had she advanced the kiss. Maybe that explained why…

_+But under skinned knees  
__And the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn+_

Shego finally broke the kiss, tenderly pulling away and staring at Kim with a look of bewilderment behind her emerald eyes. Kim stared back, confused and befuddled but with an entirely different feeling behind it. While Kim seemed calm and collected as she could be given the circumstance, Shego gave off a different sensation.

_+You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return+_

The first thing Kim noticed was how tense and miserable Shego looked. Her mouth hanged open, and her eyes were wide, practically begging for understanding. She had even taken a nervous step backward, perhaps she was embarrassed about what had just happened?

"Shego?" Kim's voice bore no malice nor illness and yet it hit Shego like a blow from her old Russian sparring partner. The usual feeling of elation and the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach were gone. There were no warm fuzzies, no sickeningly sweet and sappy music playing in the background of her mind. Only a cold, lifeless emptiness that seemed to grow with every breath she took.

_+She's everything you want  
She's everything you need+_

"K…Kimmie I…" Kim, fighting with what would be the right thing to do in this situation, took a step closer hoping to let Shego know she wasn't angry. Confused, yes moreso than any other time in her life, but she wasn't angry. Shego's head snapped up and she stumbled back another step. This was not how things were supposed to be. This wasn't how she had wanted it to be.

_+She's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be+_

"Shego what's wrong? Why did you-," Shego shook her head and tried to find a way out of this conversation. Something, anything that could get her as far away from Kim as she possibly could.

_+She says all the right things  
At exactly the right time+_

"Shego! Let's go!" For once in her life, Shego was thrilled with the notion of fleeing from a battle. She stole another glance at Kim before making her retreat, not even bothering to ensure that Kim wasn't following her. Luckily for the thief, Kim was still stuck in a stupor, watching the two leave and hardly noticing when Ron came over to her.

_+But she means nothing to you  
And you don't know why+_

"KP? Hey! Kim! Earth to Kim! What's wrong? What happened?" Kim turned and jumped a bit when she saw Ron. Shaking her head she stiffly reaching up to her lips and feeling them tenderly.

"I don't…I don't know…"

* * *

_+You're waiting for someone  
__To put you together  
__You're waiting for someone  
__To push you away+_

Drakken knew that something was wrong. Oblivious as he was to most of the world around him, even he had to notice Shego's sudden change in demeanor. She had immediately gone to her room when they'd returned to the new lair. No snarky remarks, no biting insults, nothing. She hadn't even pretended to listen to him rave about the buffoon smashing the beaker of Chemical X. Something was very wrong with Shego and if he was going to be able to conquer the world he was going to need her functioning again. Not to mention…though he rarely showed it, he truly did think of Shego as his family and it worried him that she seemed so defective. Maybe what he said had gotten to her…

_+There's always another wound to discover  
__There's always something more you wish she'd say+_

"Well I certainly can't talk to her!" He exclaimed out loud, sitting in his lab and tapping his fingers on the main console. To start, feelings were not something Drakken was particularly proficient in. The other reason being that he saw Shego as the rebellious daughter he never had, and rebellious daughters were rarely apt to discuss their feelings with their evil, megalomaniac fathers.

_+She's everything you want  
She's everything you need+_

"So who you going to call?" He mused, smirking at his little lyrical use and humming—off key and very poorly—the tune of that song. Deciding that the Ghost Busters would probably just get murdered if they attempted to go into Shego's room, Drakken brought up his phone book on the monitor and began going through his contacts.

_+She's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be+_

"No, she hates her…no she hates him…no she really hates him…no she'd probably kill her…no would definitely kill him…darn it Shego! Why do you have to be so difficult?" He rested his chin on his hand, tapping the console once again. His eyes began to wander as his evil scientist ADD kicked in. A curious light came to his eyes when he spotted a cell phone lying on the table where he had a rather large map of the world laid out. Looking around to be sure that he was alone, Drakken walked over to the phone and stared at it. Black and green, definitely Shego's.

_+She says all the right things  
At exactly the right time+_

"She'd kill me if I touched it…" Looking around once again and confirming his solitude, Drakken "accidentally" knocked the phone open. "Oops!" He immediately picked it up and investigated. Just who did Shego talk to anyway? Opening her address book, Drakken was surprised to see that Shego only had four contacts.

"Go Tower?" The name didn't ring a bell, but he figured it must have some kind of importance to Shego. The next name on the list was "Dr. D" which brought a beaming smile to the good bad doctor's face. The next name was, "Freddie Zepitune? Who in the world is that? I swear…she never tells me anything," The last name on the list…  
_  
+But she means nothing to you  
And you don't know why+_

"Bonnie? Wait…yes that's Shego's villainess-in-training! She'll have to do!" Without thinking, Drakken hit the call button and waited…"Yes? Can I speak to Bonnie?"

* * *

"Here we are Ms. Rockwaller!" Bonnie didn't give the nameless henchman a second glance as she stalked into the lair. Drakken had seemed awfully worried about Shego, and given how unaware of the world around him the man seemed to be most of the time, Bonnie was quite worried herself. Though it didn't detract from how angry she still was with Shego. 

_+But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
__It's only what you're asking for+_

All of her angry feelings about their last meeting vanished when she stood and stared at the door to Shego's room. Taking a deep breath and steeling her wounded feelings, Bonnie knocked on the door and lightly called out Shego's name. There was a brief period of silence followed by the sound of someone shuffling around inside. The door slid open and revealed Shego. Bonnie blushed, realizing that Shego had just gotten out of the shower.

"Sun…Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Bonnie forced her gaze away from Shego's still dripping wet form and stared down at the floor.

_+And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
__It's only what you're waiting for+_

"Dr. D said you were acting strange and he was worried about you…" Shego blinked and frowned then stepped aside to let Bonnie come in, which she did quickly while keeping her eyes away from the older woman. Shego waited until the door slid shut before going back to drying herself and changing clothes. Bonnie sat down on the edge of Shego's bed, still admiring the soft green carpet, occasionally looking up to take in the very light green walls and ceiling.

"Did you paint this yourself?" Shego nodded, though Bonnie didn't see it.

_+Out of the island  
Into the highway+_

"Yeah, this is one of our more…permanent lairs, like the last one but you saw what Stoppable did to that place," Bonnie laughed softly and nodded, feeling the uncomfortable tension starting to lift slightly. Shego came back into view, now dressed in black sweatpants and a green tank top. Bonnie looked up at her and blushed a bit looking away and shaking her head. Shego noticed her reaction and collapsed on her bed with a sigh.

_+Past the places where you might have turned+_

"What?"

"You're so predictable…green and black everything," Bonnie had been hoping to get a snarky reply but none came. She turned and looked at Shego who had her eyes closed and was looking steadily more miserable.

"What happened today?" Silence prevailed far longer than she'd have liked. It took all of Shego's nerve to break it while keeping her voice from shaking too badly.

_+You never did notice  
But you still hide away+_

"I finally kissed Kimmie today…" Bonnie felt an envious fury working its way into her featured, but it was doused immediately when she saw that saying this only seemed to make Shego look more upset.

"…I thought that was supposed to be a good thing?"

"So did I…but…when I kissed her, everything was perfect, everything was...exactly the way I had ever thought it would be except…" Bonnie leaned closer to her mentor, who was still staring up at the ceiling listlessly.

"Except?

_+The anger of angels who won't return+_

"I felt…nothing, absolutely nothing. It was supposed to be the most earth shattering, amazing, spectacular feeling ever and I felt…nothing,"

_+She's everything you want  
She's everything you need  
__She's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be+_

"Nothing?"

"No warm gooey feeling, no butterflies, no excitement…nothing at all," Bonnie frowned and turned away from Shego.

_+She says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But she means nothing to you  
And you don't know why+_

"I thought I loved her…I really, really thought I was in love with her Bonnie, and now…I just feel so empty inside," Bonnie bit her lip and resisted the urge to ask the question that was now burning her throat, resisting the urge to question how Shego felt when they kissed. In the toughest act of her seventeen years of life, Bonnie choked down the question.

_+I am everything you want  
I am everything you need+_

"I'm sorry, Shego…things'll get better," Shego didn't say anything for a while then looked over at Bonnie, watching her carefully. Then she gathered her injured nerve and cleared her throat.

_+I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be+_

"Bonnie…" Bonnie turned to look at her, blue eyes filled with a distant hope. Shego turned back to the ceiling, knowing she wasn't going to say what Bonnie was hoping she would.

_­­­+I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time+_

"Do you still want to be a thief?" Bonnie's hope faltered, but she still smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I'd really like that,"

_+But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why+_


	19. Verse IVA Stairway to Heaven

**_XIX—Stairway to Heaven—XIX_**

* * *

_+There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.+_

"Shego!" A green hand reached out, groping blindly for the cell phone, hoping to see what time it was. Finding it to be missing she gave up. Groaning with habitual annoyance, a pair of emerald green eyes cracked open and scanned her bedroom, finding something oddly out of place. Sighing and nodding, Shego sat up, letting out a mighty yawn. Shego looked down at the bed and remembered the previous night. Bonnie had come to talk to her last night, they made up, and Bonnie was now her apprentice again. It had been a good night and had gotten late enough that Bonnie had stayed at the lair overnight.

"Hope she made it to school on time…" Shego tenderly rubbed the spot where Bonnie had slept the previous night. She glared off into space, thinking about what she could do to whatever henchmen was in charge of getting Bonnie to school if he'd been slacking.

_+When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.+_

Her slowly winding morning situation was suddenly interrupted very rudely with another bellow from her employer, "Shego! Are you awake?!" Shego glared up at her newly repaired intercom. Ah her Dr. D Intercom Alarm. It never failed to piss her off first thing in the morning. It beat paying for—or more likely stealing—an alarm clock though.

"Of course I'm awake! Who could possibly sleep through you screaming? What do you want Dr. D?"

"Aha! You're in a better mood! Very well then, Shego! Report to the command dock!" Shego groaned and fell back on her bed. Much as she really would like to blast the intercom and go back to bed, that wasn't an option. So begrudgingly, she rolled out of her very comfy bed and headed for the shower.

Shego had only taken a few steps before a sound came from her laptop. Shego glanced over her shoulder and noticed the message. Quickly she went to her laptop, responded with an affirmation and shut the computer off. Today had a purpose after all.

_+And she's buying a stairway to heaven+

* * *

_

_+There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.+_

"Dr. D!" Drakken winced and whipped around on Shego angrily.

"Shego! No need to yell I'm standing right here!" The younger woman, in response, rolled her eyes at his inability to pick up on the irony of the situation. Nonetheless, this exchange only lasted a short time before Drakken gave her a small smile and turned back to the monitor he was working on before she came in.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're in a better mood today," Shego shrugged and nodded. She really did feel better. She then noticed her cell phone lying on Drakken's work table and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have my cell?" It took the good doctor a few minutes to process what Shego was asking, then slowly his gaze drooped to the phone. He grinned sheepishly at Shego, knowing she was probably still mad about their argument the other day. He carefully and not-so-subtly scooted the phone to Shego, who snatched it up and began looking through her call record.

"W-Well you see Shego…you left it in the room and…well I knew you were moping so I thought I'd call someone to see if they could talk to you," Bonnie had been the only call Drakken made. She gave the blue man a look of indeterminate expression, causing him to sweat with growing trepidation. Nodding once, Shego slid the phone back into her leg pouch.

"Yeah, thanks. I really…needed to talk to Bonnie," Drakken, who had been braced for the glowing hands, peered from behind his arms and sighed in relief.

"Ah yes, I had wondered why she hadn't been around so often," Shego nodded, refusing to go into the details as to their brief falling out. Drakken was oblivious and continued working and his train of thought.

_+In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving.+_

"So I presume she'll be around again?" Shego gave a sound of confirmation, feeling antsy about the chore she had for the day. "Is this going to keep you from stopping Kim Possible?" Drakken gave a mischievous smirk and decided to press his luck, though he knew it was more than likely going to get him hurt, "Oh wait, you have that taken care of on your own," this was responded to with the familiar sound of green glow, surrounding a rude hand gesture.

"So how exactly did you get your doctorate? Oh that's right, you were kicked out of college," The game suddenly ceased being fun for Dr. Drakken. He cleared his throat, and, trying to ignore the angry flush on his cheeks, and stood up to pace the room as though he had some grand scheme.

"Yes, well, I have come to the conclusion that you need to step up your physical conditioning Shego. I have arranged a training system for you that I would like you to complete," Already Shego had turned off her attention, knowing that any time Drakken tried to set up some method for her to "train" it inevitably ended in failure. Still, she had to humor him, it actually was part of her contract.

"And then you'll be going out to get groceries for the lair," That got her back on track.

"What?! I'm the evil assistant and co-conspirator! I'm not your office-bitch!" Drakken promptly whipped out Shego's contract and pointed to a section she remembered quite vividly. Staring at the contract with the most defeated expression, Shego could feel that little drop of irked at his request growing into a giant black ball of pissed.

"Chya…so I guess…I am…"

_+Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.+

* * *

_

_+There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.+_

Shego landed in the dark room, illuminated by a single ring of light given off by the hole she'd just fallen through, and glanced up at the hole, brows knit furiously.

"Okay if you don't want to find razors in your corn chips you'll give me a little warning," Her only reply was a sheepish laugh before the hole closed and several thin columns of light rose from the floor around her. Much to her chagrin, numerous red clad synthodrones rose up from the floor and readied themselves to fight her.

"Synthodrones? That's your amazing training scheme? Gee Dr. D, I'm so glad I have you to teach me how to fight!" Just as she was preparing to light her hands up, there came the crack of the intercom.

"Ah, ah! If you want your next paycheck to reflect today, you'll fight the synthodrones without your plasma powers!" Shego shrugged, figuring it would be just as easy either way. Her expression went from indifferent to blazingly furious when she heard Drakken mutter, "It's not like they are good for anything other than show against a real enemy anyway,"

"Just turn the damn drones on already!" Without further hesitation the small legion of synthodrones leapt into action. Embittered by the doctor's continual teasing, the thief opted to instead of humor the mad doctor just thrash his toys as brutally and quickly as possible. With a silent, but furious lunge, Shego's fist went straight through the first synthodrone, dropping it in a pile of goop effortlessly. The others were unnerved by this and pressed their assault.

'I can beat Kimmie! I could fricking kill her if I tried! I just don't want to!' Shego ducked a punch, coming up with a fierce claw strike that tore open the front of the synthodrone, felling yet another one and reducing it to syntho-goop. While she was rising, another synthodrone took the opportunity to attempt to tackle her. In a fluid motion Shego spun around and brought her hand down in a second claw strike, rendering another synthodrone invalid.

'Why don't I then? I should just kill her and be done with it. I know that would make Bonnie happy,' Morbid though the thought was, Shego grinned while killing another drone. She could imagine Bonnie's reaction to Kim's death and practically hear the brunette's impromptu fanfare. She'd more than likely leap into Shego's arms and plant another earth shattering

_+In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.+_

"Oh woah!" Shego stumbled back a step, bringing her knee up into the gut of her attacker, lashing out with an open palm strike that dropped it to the ground. 'Stay focused Shego, now is so not the time to ponder why Bonnie's kiss was so much more satisfying than Kim's.

'It had to have been the situation…right? I was so imagining Kim while kissing Bonnie! It had to be…something!' Shego had all but forgot she was in the middle of some half-planned training plan of Drakken's. She slashed out dismissively and took out the last synthodrone while trying to get her thoughts organized. These thoughts were interrupted by the crack of the intercom.

"Oh c'mon Shego! I spent all night trying to make those synthodrones strong enough to fight you!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at the intercom incredulously.

"Chya, you know what? Uh-uh, yeah no one is ever going to build something that can take me out. The list of people who can take me out is very, very short and I intend to keep it that way,"

"Oh really? Who would happen to be on that list?" A blast of plasma to the intercom speaker answered that question.

_+Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.+

* * *

_

_+And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.+_

The establishment was heavily guarded. That much was painfully obvious. So painfully obvious that Shego had to actually stop and catch her breath as she tried to take in all of the external defenses alone. And judging from past experience, any place this big and with this much security only got worse on the inside. Sighing in frustration she began to tap her foot, feeling the growing weight of her trepidation.

"Isn't there a cheap knock off I can get for him? Ugh…the things I do for love…of money," Shego knelt down to finish setting up her hang glider. The place was a factor that used to belong to a mad scientist who put Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor to shame. No, this man didn't put them to shame, he made them look like boy scouts. The reports all said that he eventually created something so evil that it turned on the scientist and murdered him, before it was killed by its own terrifying power.

"Why couldn't I have been born earlier…I bet this guy would have paid way more," The glider took off from the cliff, soaring right into the air space of the factory. While no human had, allegedly, set foot in the factory since the scientists death, all of the automated defenses acted immediately. Lasers shot through the air at such a magnitude that any and all cloud covered that had previously hung over the factory was obliterated, leaving the sky clear and pristine.

Shego slumped against one of the turret towers, panting heavily. As expected, she'd have been killed the instant she flew into range of the defense system. Luckily, she was familiar with breaking into deadly facilities. Unfortunately, she seriously doubted she'd come across one this heavily guarded. Most of her legendary thieving friends would probably give a firm "Hell No" to an offer this ludicrous. Still, she was Ki…Shego, and "She will do anything."

_+And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.+_

'Gotta go really slow…still have to get Dr. D's groceries,' Rising as steadily as she could from her sitting position, Shego peaked out around the tower. Instantly a stream of lasers flew in her direction. Back pressed against the tower and her heart pounding at a mile a minute, Shego's blood was pumping liquid magma. She wiggled her fingers, trying to get the numb to subside. One hand lit up and she took a deep breath, holding it and hoping for the best.

'Can't go out that way…maybe I can get,' Looking over her shoulder at the tower, her glow grew brighter and testing the waters she knocked on the tower. 'Jackpot!' with a fierce blow and a bright flash of plasma, Shego's fist went through the tower side and tore open a hole just big enough for her to slip through. Once inside, and safe from the fatal laser turrets, Shego realized this path was going to take just a little bit longer.

"Down it is then," Descending the very steep flight of stairs, Shego felt the air becoming mustier and more familiar. Very much like Drakken's lab when he was on an idea high. Only about a hundred thousand times stronger. The stairs ended before the downward spiral, probably for a very, very good distance. Luckily there was an old rusted door on the wall across from her. The problem: a very imposing gap between the end of the stairs and the door with no floor for her to land on.

"God this guy thought it through," Envious, she threw a plasma bolt across and blew the door off its hinges. Luckily, she did have that advantage over most interlopers. Now came the tricky part. Shego walked back up the stairs a reasonable amount and then with a mighty hurdle through herself across. "Stuck it!" She grinned arrogantly, her feet planted firmly on the floor. Before she could take another step; however, she noticed a red beam of light about to come into contact with her.

_+If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.+_

"Shit!" Shego dove back and pressed against the wall. To her horror, when the laser reached the end of the floor, where the door had previously been, it began to make a circular arc and come right at her once again. Shego somersaulted forward, barely avoiding the laser once again. She rolled into the wall and pressed her feet against it, balancing partially on her head and hands to make a quick move if the situation called for it. Luckily, that little danger continued on its way.

"Thank you…" She sighed and slid down against the wall. "Urk!" The laser began its circular pattern again, coming right back at Shego once again. Knowing she couldn't stay where she was for long, Shego leapt to her feet and slid by the laser, sidling along the wall as she headed down the hallway. Peering around the corner she was awestruck.

"Holy…God this guy was good," Green robots, each about five feet tall, carrying large shields and what appear to be laser rifles, roam the hallways, patrolling for anyone who may be brave or dumb enough to try to steal their creator's secrets. Shego lights her hands up and glances over her shoulder, making sure that she won't hit the laser. Taking another peek around the corner she stops to rethink her plan.

"There's an awful lot of them…maybe there's someway to get around…" Shego looks up and down the hallway, but there is no other path for her to take. Looking up she sees a ventilation duct and grins. "There's my luck," With a small blast of plasma she knocks off the cover, catching it to keep from making more noise than necessary. Using her claws to scale the wall she pulls herself up into the ventilation duct, thankful to have at last found something normal about the factory.

_+Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.+_

"Same old mad scientist…leaves the vents completely unguarded," As she crawls through the duct, Shego retrieves the information her client had sent her. She was more than likely on the bottom floor, which meant the device she needed had to be close…

"AH SHIT!" The duct suddenly gave out and Shego went tumbling down into a dark room, filled with the sound of humming consoles and beeping machinery. Groaning, she rubbed her shoulder as she sat up. Twin emerald eyes lit up, sparkling gratefully. There with a cliché ray of light illuminating it was the device she'd come for. Picking it up, it was so small she worried she might break it, Shego examined it closely. Definitely nothing she could get any better use out of. Shego slipped it into her leg pouch and looked around.

There was a giant robot laying against the wall. Yellow with what appeared to be a hard hat. It looked pretty tough, thankfully it wasn't active. Nearby there lay a white and red robot with what appeared to be scissors coming from its head. There was a third robot, silver and red its head looking like a torch, laying against a broken console. The room was cluttered but there was a definite similarity. Everything was destroyed.

"Maybe the story was true…doy! I need to get groceries!" She put a hand on her hip and looked around, "Now how do I get out of here?"

_+And it makes me wonder.+

* * *

+__Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,+_

"So that was what you needed? And you transferred the money? What? Why in the…no I can't come…really? No, listen Gem," again she was cut off, drawing an exasperated sigh. She looked up from the bench where she was sitting and noticed her company nearing so she opted for the easy alternative to get the conversation over quickly, "Yeah fine, I'll stop by in a few hours, later!" Shego shut her phone and stood to greet Bonnie as the teen, who was visibly far more jubilant, met her with a smile.

"Hey Bonnie, how was school?" Bonnie pouted and crossed her arms as the two entered the mall to finish Shego's errands.

"Like that's not the most unoriginal question ever. How do you think?" Shego teasingly put her hand to her chin, pretending to think on it.

"Well if I remember my tenure in high school, it was miserable and dull. But you got to hang out with Kimmie all day, so that's a plus," Although she had tried to say it in as joking a manner as possible, Bonnie picked up on the cutting edge Shego's tone had to it. Obviously it was going to take more than just a night's rest for her mentor to get over Kim.

"Oh yes, I was just so blessed to be in Miss Perfect's presence," Shego laughed and shook her head, seeing that already the mall was getting ready for Christmas even though it was still October. Bonnie's eyes were already wandering the various shops, trying to estimate if she could wheedle a gift out of Shego. Shego suddenly snickered, drawing Bonnie's attention back to her.

"What?" Shego waved her off dismissively and gestured toward a poster of Santa that was haphazardly set up.

_+Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.+_

"Nothing, that just brings back memories of when I worked at the mall,"

"The make-up counter?" Shego shook her head and pointed to the elf standing beside Santa on the poster.

"No actually…"

* * *

The department store was crowded with children waiting in line to see Santa. The next in line was an African-American man with his son, who was clutching a list excitedly. The man turned to his son and smiled, ruffling his hair. 

"You excited to see Santa?" His son nodded eagerly in response, "Remember to give him your list, okay?"

"I have it right here, can I ask Santa for a Game Boy?" The father laughed and patted his son on the back.

"Sure, Mark! You can ask him for anything you want!" Santa's helper turned around, revealing a sixteen-year-old Shego wearing a red one-piece dress with white trim, a red Santa hat and red high-heeled shoes, the outfit completed by a pair of white gloves. With her most pleasant forced smile she approached the two.

"Hi! Welcome to Melberry's Department Store. How man I help you?" The little boy motioned to his list giddily.

"I want to give Santa my list!" Shego took the list and stared at the little kid, her expression one of pure disbelief.

"Chya…you know what? Uh-uh! I'm sorry! I don't think Santa's going to be able to see you today," The father, clearly defensive, gave Shego a glance that clearly displays his discontent.

"Well, Mark has been waiting here for over an hour," Shego held her hands up and motioned for the father to step back, while addressing his son.

"Yes and I'm sure you've been a very good boy this year. It's just that Santa doesn't like children who are husky," The boy started to cry and his father stared at Shego in disbelief.

"But I want to see Santa!" He managed to get out between sobs. Shego grimaced and leaned in close to the boy, not lowering her voice in the least.

"Well Porky, if you keep taking thirds and fourths you will be Santa," His father stepped forward, incensed.

"What? How dare you!" Shego didn't pay him any mind and just waved them off, looking away from the man.

"Buy-bye, Thanks for shopping at Melberry's. Buy-bye, okay, okay. Merry Christmas, buh-bye!" The two left for the elevator, the boy crying and the father shooting a dirty glare. Faintly Shego could hear "She's got my list!" moments before her hand lit up and incinerated the list in question. She heard a gasp followed by bawling, but paid it no mind as another group moved to the front of the line. She smiled with mild annoyance at the mother and daughter.

Hi! Are you enjoying your shopping here at Melberry's?" The mother shook her head and smiled, putting an arm around her daughter.

"Well, actually we're not shopping. I thought that meeting Santa Claus would make Danielle's Christmas a bit more fun," Shego wrinkled her nose and gave the little girl a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, you would just love to meet old Santy Claus, wouldn't you?" The little girl smiled bashfully and nodded.

"Yeah," Shego sucked in a deep breath and stood up, staring at the ceiling with a mocking apologetic expression.

"Chya, you know what? Uh-uh! I'm sorry, I don't think that's gonna work out. You see, Santa only has a few rules, but one of them is that he doesn't speak to the homeless," Shego drew in the air to further explain her reasoning, "You see, homeless means no home; no home means no fireplace; no fireplace means no chimney; no chimney means no Santa. Buh-bye!" She waved them off, motioning for them to head to the elevator. The little girl began to cry and looked up at her mom.

"But I wanted a candy cane for my stocking!" Shego smiled sweetly and looked the little girl in the eye.

"Yeah; that's so sweet, it's just that Santa can't fill a stocking when it's hanging from a rear-view mirror, now can he?" The woman began to get upset, holding her daughter closer.

"But, uh, we're not homeless! No; we're not homeless!" Shego rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Of course you're not. But thanks for stopping by to warm up at Melberry's. Buh-bye! Merry Christmas!" When the mother didn't budge, and continued to insist that she wasn't homeless Shego groaned and began singing, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa-la-la-la la-la-la-la," Sheg plugged her ears and rolled her eyes, pretending she couldn't hear the lady, "La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la," As things to began to get more heated, Santa stepped up.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! What seems to be the problem here?" Shego looked at Santa and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know, Santa. There's a whole lot of hubbub going on here," Shego was immediately surrounded by an angry mob of people whom she had already turned away. Santa takes one look at this and nods.

"That's it! Ho! Ho! Ho! This elf is going back to the North Pole, children!" He leaned in close to Shego, glaring, "Shego, you're fired," Shego paused and stared at him dumbly, rolling her head back and trying to process this. Finally she nodded and laughed sheepishly.

"Okay! Well, thanks for employing me here at Melberry's, and thanks for letting me sit on your lap after work," Santa gasped and stared at her, "Children, I am so sorry I couldn't show you Santa, but there's a very good reason. Do you know what it is?" In unison the children all responded negative and Shego grinned viciously. With a firm yank she tore off Santa's beard.

"There is no Santa! Merry Christmas!" As the angry mob became even angrier, Shego walked to the elevator and plugged her ears, singing once again as she waited for the doors to close.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la!"

* * *

_+And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.+_

Once again, the tale of Shego's past employment brought Bonnie to tears. The two were now seated on a bench outside Club Banana with the younger of the two in stitches. Yet again, Shego can't figure out what she did wrong.

"Maybe it was too far revealing Santa, but c'mon! Some of them were teenagers!" Bonnie chokes on another laugh, making Shego smile. Really she didn't think the story was that funny…but Bonnie had a tendency to laugh more at Shego's humorous stories. Shego grimaced, knowing why but being torn on that reasoning.

"You've always been awful!" Bonnie managed between gales of laughter. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up at Shego smiling broadly, "I think I love you," Shego, who had been standing up, did a double-take and spun around to look at Bonnie, whose face was now flushed from more than just hysterical laughter. She didn't break eye contact though when Shego's green eyes found her blue ones. Shego's cheeks heated a bit and she quickly turned away, motioning that Bonnie should follow.

_+There walks a lady we all know+_

After walking in silence for a few minutes, hoping to break that tension, Bonnie brought up a question that had long been bothering her.

"Shego,"

"Yeah?"

"You could get a job with anyone…why do you stay with Dr. D? He's not a bad guy or anything…he just seems…beneath you," Shego paused, shrugged and then smiled.

"Well….fighting Kimmie is a plus but I was working for Dr. D before I met her. I guess…part of it is because of familiarity. I've been working for him so long he feels like family now." Shego shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Another reason, I guess, would be to have someone to work with. He's incompetent but brilliant, an idiot who happens to be a genius, he's completely useless but I think I need him around. I know I can't do this alone, I found out the hard way no one can do everything alone. But when I met Dr. D I was a little too high strung. I think he brought me back down, not intentionally of course," The answer was more than Bonnie expected. She had expected it to be more about job security or the pay. Curioser and curioser.

_+Who shines white light and wants to show+_

"What does he think of you teaching me?"

"He's gung-ho about it. He needs the manpower and best of all, you aren't on the checkbook," Shego winked at Bonnie and gave her a good natured hug around the shoulders, "Don't worry, Bonnie, you finish your training we'll get that taken care of," As she was looking at Bonnie, Shego caught sight of a clock out of the corner of her eye. Her breath caught in her throat and she realized she was going to be very late.

"Ah shit, Bonnie I have a meeting I need to get to really fast. Uh…doy! Can you come with me?" Bonnie pointed at herself to verify that Shego was really referring to her, and getting confirmation nodded excitedly. Quickly they made their way out of the mall, the younger excited about getting to see some kind of underworld activity and the older hoping her tardiness wouldn't affect the payment she'd been promised.

_+How everything still turns to gold.+

* * *

__+And if you listen very hard+_

Bonnie looked around in amazement at the fortress surrounding them. Many, many red clad grunts ran around with Greek letters—Bonnie didn't know that's what they were—on their uniforms. She turned back and saw that Shego was ahead of her now so she walked faster to catch back up.

"Where are we again?"

"World Evil Empire headquarters. The leader has had me doing jobs for a few weeks now, and he's supposed to be paying me," Bonnie nodded, still looking around in amazement. If this is what being evil got you, it was definitely another perk on the growing list of reasons to become a villain. She was awestruck when they entered the command center where the leader was waiting. It was a sprawling circular room lined from floor to ceiling with computers and high tech equipment, the likes of which Bonnie was sure most people would never see in their entire lives. In the center was a moderately high platform, pyramid in shape leading up to a plateau with a single chair currently occupied by a brunette man wearing an eye patch and a goatee.

_+The tune will come to you at last.+_

"Ah Shego, you've finally arrived. Certainly kept us waiting didn't you?" Shego shrugged and stopped at the base of the stairs. Bonnie nearly ran into her, still staring at the command center in amazement. Shego flashed her a quick smile, hoping to pass along that this shouldn't take much time, before putting back on her game face and turning to Gemini.

"So, Gemini, did I get the right chipamathing from that old factory?" Gemini rested his hands together, fingertips together, and nodded slowly a small smirk on his face.

_+When all are one and one is all+_

"Yes, you did a very commendable job, Shego. Now about your payment." Gemini snapped his fingers and gestured to one of the grunts, "Phi, get Shego her payment," Shego rolled her eyes at all the theatrics and stared at the ceiling while tapping her foot. It was bad enough that she had agreed to collect her pay after all the jobs were done, but at least the pay would be worth

_+To be a rock and not to roll.+_

"Shego look out!" There was a bright flash and Shego felt a pressure against her shoulder, causing her to stumble to the side. The next thing she felt was a weight hitting her, which quickly slid to the floor. Shego shook her head to get her bearings again and looked down to see Bonnie lying on the ground, bleeding profusely. Everything became silent.

_+And she's buying a stairway to heaven+_


	20. Guitar Break Eruption

**_XX—Eruption—XX_**

* * *

Things were moving so slowly, everything felt like chocolate syrup or strawberry jam, anything slow and sticky. I stared blearily, unable to really grasp what I was seeing. Bonnie, my cohort, my companion, my student…my friend, my admirer laid on the ground bleeding. What had happened. I tried to look around, tried to find the source of her injury, but the world felt so bleary and dizzy. I couldn't focus on anything but the image of Bonnie lying on the ground. No matter where I looked, that's all I could see.

Bonnie's arm was bleeding, someone had hurt her arm. I took a deep breath, the air felt so painful and heavy, but couldn't smell any smoke in the air, nor gunpowder. No one had fired a gun. Once again I looked around. I could hear distant voices chattering, barely make out the images around me advancing. I looked up and it seemed as though the blurry shape high above me was laughing. Laughing at Bonnie's injury? Or laughing at me?

I looked back to Bonnie and took another breath—this breath seemed to go on forever, until my chest felt ready to burst. A laser, someone had fired a laser at Bonnie? They hadn't been aiming at Bonnie. I looked at my shoulder, which seemed so far away. Whoever it was had tried to shoot me, but Bonnie pushed me out of the way and saved me. She was hurt trying to protect me. But that's not how it was supposed to work! The student doesn't protect the teacher.

I looked back at Bonnie and could feel my eyes—every inch of my body felt numb and dreamy—narrowing dangerously. The sounds around me where getting louder and louder, but they were becoming no more clear than they had been moments or eternities before. He had betrayed me. I did his dirty work and now he had decided to just kill me instead of give me my just compensation. I felt so heavy, as if all of the weight of the world was resting on my middle. The weight was beginning to burn too, and I definitely couldn't like it.

I looked back up at him, barely able to make out his blurry form, laughing at my pain. Laughing at her suffering. Laughing at us for trusting him. He had broken my only rule. He betrayed me, he stabbed me in the back! The heaviness in my stomach was blazing now! I felt like I had fire coursing through me. My eyes were on fire! My fists were clenched and my breathing felt like it wasn't even there. Was I breathing? Did it even matter? He had betrayed me, and she was hurt! He hurt my student! He hurt Bonnie! He hurt my Sunshine! I was going to make him pay! I'm going to

* * *

**A/N: The song is instrumental and very short. Hence no lyrics and the length of the chapter. Don't worry, the next one makes up for this.**


	21. Verse IVB Vicious Betrayal

**_XXI—Vicious Betrayal—XXI_**

* * *

"KILL YOU!" After what had seemed like an eternity, emerald green eyes erupted like flames, waves of the utmost enmity washing over the green hued thief. Gemini's laughter ceased abruptly. Shego's feral cry had shaken his nerve, sweat breaking out over his brow as his minions readied themselves to right their error and take down the mercenary. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and steeled his voice. 

_Your lies consume me, with every breath I'm burning  
__How I believed that the truth was in your eyes _

"What are you waiting for? Kill her! Kill them both!" The WEE agents leapt into action, hours, days, millennia too late by far. The air cracked audibly as a pair of bright green flames leapt from Shego's fingertips, her feet only briefly touching the ground before her first strike landed. In a single swipe she fell the WEE agent, snapping his arm with a brutal open palm thrust, followed by a rending uppercut that left his mouth bloody and his body limp.

_My life now chaos and your tongue it breeds deceit  
__Wake from this nightmare, I'll never love her again _

Though he fell first, he didn't land alone. Shego spun on a dime as she lashed out at the nearest source of flesh and blood, her claws sinking into his skin, tearing his cheek open, leaving his face burned black by her plasma. With the speed of a viper, her fists cauterized his bloody face as quickly as they tore it. Leaping onto him, shoving him to the ground, she slowly raised up, her breaths coming in violent gasps.

_My nights now filled with agony  
__As your scent floats in the air _

"Gemini…you…you sonuva bitch, I'm going to tear you apart!" Though her first cry had been one of volume and ferocity, this merely whispered phrase slit their nerve deeper than any other. The head of the World Evil Empire trembled from his high vantage point, fumbling at the keypad attached to the arm of his seat. Though he only needed seconds to activate all the defenses of the base and aim them directly at Shego, he never got that chance as a blazing bolt of green flame struck him and completely tore him from his seat, tearing through sheets of metal alloy thought to be nigh unbreakable.

_And salted rain that falls on my lips  
I__ pray to God that I'll not stumble again _

"S-Stop her! What are you doing!? All of you stop her!" Having seen two of their own fall so quickly, looking forward to perhaps never seeing another ray of light, let alone a paycheck, the WEE agents had no vivacity in continuing their assassination attempt. Their input was unnecessary, as already the lioness was on the attack.

_And I woke in chains, these shackles tear my flesh  
__And blood that flows from these wounds flows black as night _

In the span of time it took Theta to scream, his life was abruptly brought to a halt. Burning plasma collided with his chest, tearing it asunder and dropping him before any recourse could be taken. A green and black deadly blur sped by Theta's fallen corpse, and it was at this time the henchmen found their senses and went on the defensive.

_Now count deception, I have no past she told me  
__Her words ring within my ears and chill my spine _

Shego ducked under Phi's clumsy attack, punching him in the abdomen with enough force to drop him to his knees. As he fell though, her foot came up against his chin, his jaw shattering like glass colliding with the superhuman force. Spinning on her heel, Shego sent the heel of her raised foot crashing into Eta's temple, his neck snapping mercifully quickly. Though he made a valiant charge for the enraged meta-human, Iota couldn't keep up with her savage blows. His arms ripped bloody, he couldn't stop her as she struck low with a barbaric kick that shattered his kneecap. Leaping into the air, Shego blasted downward at him, ending his pitiful existence.

_Now as the rage builds, I fear control is waning  
__I feel this shell that is restraint now crumble away _

As Shego's unstoppable onslaught continued, Gemini gathered his senses and tried to sit up. He hissed terribly, his eye misting as he looked down. Breath caught in his throat, Gemini stared in horror at his bloody, blistered arm. Had Shego's plasma attack hit him directly, he'd have never had a chance to survive it. Cringing he forced himself into a sitting position, staring in horror at what he had wrought.

_And salted rain now falls on my lips  
__I pray to God that I'll not stumble again _

Shego had been the perfect mercenary for the items he needed. There was simply no way anyone else could have completed the necessary tasks for Project…but no…that was all gone now. He had to laugh, knowing that he could have afforded to pay Shego off. Still it had been too much a risk if she'd ever let slip what she had acquired for him. Glaring through the hazy sense of pain and oncoming death he felt, Gemini glared at the memory of Shego's protégé. Had she not been present, Shego would be dead and his Project would come to fruition.

_And I woke in chains, these shackles tear my flesh  
__And blood that flows from these wounds flows black as night _

"Damn her…it's all ruined…because of some, some cheerleader!" Ironic that the cheerleader would be someone other than Kim Possible. Gemini cringed and watched as his last standing agent tried to attack Shego. The fallen heroine ducked his desperate attack and gripped his face. He began to scream even before her hand erupted in green light, burning away his face in a fashion that Gemini couldn't begin to fathom. His breath caught in his throat as Shego turned to him, still holding Kappa by his face, his body limp on the ground.

_Your lies consume me, with every breath I burn  
__And now the past that should be haunts me at night _

When their eyes met, Gemini knew what it was to look into the eyes of the angel of death, to stand in the shadow of the valley of the damned and know that he was soon to be thrown into the fires of Hell. Chest tightening, his throat closed tight and allowing no air into his increasingly heavy lungs, Gemini saw in horror that he wasn't imaging things. Shego's eyes were ablaze, green fire rising up from where the whites of her eyes had once been. Now that devil was heading toward him.

_Chilled to the bone, tongue tears my flesh  
__And your lies breed vicious betrayal _

"N-No…no get back…g-get away from me!" Gemini scooted back against the cold, metal wall, trapping him to his fate. "Stay away from me you-you monster!" Iron fingers grabbed his collar violently, not lifting but pushing him back against the wall, her blazing grip burning him already. Terror-stricken, so horrified he was unaware of his own bladder releasing, Gemini stared at the devil's eyes and saw something even more horrible deep inside them as she lifted her free burning hand.

_Stumble to the ground, still she knows me best  
__And her lies breed vicious betrayal _

"Yippy Kai Yay Mother F-" With that Shego brought her hand down in a blurred green blaze, a blow that would end Gemini's pathetic life.

"Shego!!"

* * *

Might be an FF editing error but from now on song lyrics will be listed as _Blah_. 


	22. Verse IVC She Will Be Loved

_**XXII—She Will Be Loved—XXII**_

* * *

Nocturnal breeze whistling at her window accompanied by the soothing sound of rain falling, Bonnie lay in bed on the verge of sleep, though stubbornly she clung fast to the last reserves of wakefulness. She tossed and turned, careful and weary already of the heavy bandages, made of strange high tech material, wrapped around her injured arm. After that incident at the World Evil Empire headquarters, Dr. Drakken had been courteous enough to care for her injury. Out of fear of retribution from Shego or in hopes that his sidekick wouldn't fall into depression again, Bonnie didn't care. It was stiff and annoying, but it hadn't hurt one bit since he had taken care of it.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself_

"I hope she's alright," She of course being Bonnie's dark-haired mentor. The injury had been a ripple in the pond, creating yet again a vast sea between them. Bonnie had seen from her pain-wracked vantage point, a woman scorned like never before. When Bonnie hit the ground, it had been only moments after that her teacher had been engulfed in fiery jade fury. Although her vision had been blurry and her mind numbed by the searing pain in her injured appendage, Bonnie had been able to see and take in the destructive force Shego had unleashed.

_He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_

For all of the death and mayhem Shego had caused, that hadn't been what really struck Bonnie's nerves. It had been when she saw Shego advance on that man, Gemini. Even now, she felt her heart clenching and her stomach lurching just imaging that bloodthirsty and merciless look in Shego's flaming eyes. Had Bonnie not recovered enough to stop her, Shego could have single-handedly killed everyone in the WEE facility. As it stood…she may have only saved one of them, but she couldn't be sure as she didn't know just how many people had been present in the building.

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door_

"That building…it went down so fast," She murmured, remembering how quickly Shego had managed to completely obliterate the headquarters. Though she had spared Gemini's life at Bonnie's insistence, Bonnie hadn't been able to completely stop Shego's wrath. When she spared Gemini, she instead turned her wrath on the building itself. Though, be it from fatigue or the pain, Bonnie had passed out shortly thereafter, so she wasn't sure how extensive the damage had been. Shego had assured her, later, that WEE wouldn't be operational again, and it had only been at Bonnie's pestering that she had admitted to sparing Gemini's life after Bonnie fell unconscious.

_I've had you so many times  
__But somehow I want more_

Bonnie had just begun to drift off, hoping and praying that after everything they'd been through, the two could get their situation back to normal. At least as soon as the bandages could come off. Until then, her training regimen was on a temporary hiatus. And if that wasn't bad enough, she hadn't seen the green-skinned thief in question for the last two days, which only made her break that much more miserable.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"Huh?" Another annoying tap on her window. Listening, she waited and sure enough there came a series of three taps yet again. Groggily climbing to her feet, Bonnie pulled back the curtains and opened her window. She let out a scream that she quickly muffled when a mass of black and green flipped into view from above and landed crouched on her window sill. Shego's hair was soaked and matted to her face, and she was presumably trembling from the cold.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"Shego? Why are you here so late?" Shego brushed her wet bangs away from her downcast eyes and spoke with a certain hesitation, keeping her voice steady as she could.

_And she will be loved  
__She will be loved_

"I just needed to see you tonight, can I come in?" Bonnie nodded and stepped aside, allowing her soggy companion to step inside, rainwater dripping on her carpet. Without a word, Shego pulled the window closed again and sighed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Bonnie sat back down on the edge of her bed and watched the older woman carefully, seeing clear as day the tension and uncertainty in her features.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
__I wanna make you feel beautiful_

"Sorry about the carpet," She finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Bonnie smiled and shook her head, tearing her gaze from Shego and staring at the far corner in the room, hands fidgeting in her lap.

"It's fine, we can replace it if we have to," Shego nodded, but made little other movements, other than the occasional chilled tremor. Bonnie frowned, remembering how warm Shego had been that one time they'd kissed. Her plasma more than likely made her naturally warmer than normal people, she reasoned. Shego probably didn't get cold very often, so it had to be something else.

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

"So I-"

"Can I-" Both froze and looked at each other briefly before turning back to their previous statuesque positions. Bonnie waited, and hesitated and continued to second guess her courage as she faltered repeatedly in striking up conversation. Thankfully before she had too long to worry, Shego took the initiative.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along_

"How's your arm healing?"

"Good…tell Dr. D thanks for me,"

"Yeah, I will…" The silence settled back in on them. Now as Shego tapped her foot anxiously, Bonnie was sure it wasn't the cold that had her shaking. Giving a humorously audible sigh, Shego dropped her arms and put on hand on her hip, sneaking a look at Bonnie, who was still focused on the far corner of the room.

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want _

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt,"

"Shego, please don't," Before she could protest further, Shego waved her off.

"No let me finish...Bonnie I really didn't want you to get hurt. I thought if anything happened you'd be safe with me," Shego stopped to brush her bangs back again, frowning when she noticed a streak of dark green amidst the black of her bangs. Shaking her head she chose not to draw attention to it, "I guess you weren't as safe with me as I thought," This time it was Bonnie that cut Shego off.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"But I'm fine, Shego. Maybe my arm is hurt, but it's getting better," Shego shook her head, crossing her arms again and shifting her feet uneasily.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

"I thought, I always figured if something really did happen I would still be able to handle it. And when…when something finally did happen to you, I couldn't handle it at all." Shego gulped and began to tap her fingers against her arms, digging her foot at the carpet, "When I saw you lying there, knowing that you got hurt because I was careless…it was just too much. I didn't, I never thought it would leave me so…so messed up," Now Bonnie had brought her gaze to Shego, eyes pleading the thief to continue.

_And she will be loved  
__She will be loved _

Shego turned to Bonnie and saw the look in her young protégé's eyes, knowing that she'd taken a step beyond where she could turn back. It was still foreign territory, especially given what had happened oh so soon prior to the other night's incident. The girl who would do everything had to take another chance, and risk losing it all over again. Licking her lips, Shego lowered her eyes, finding it exponentially difficult to hold Bonnie's gaze.

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are _

"I couldn't figure it out Bonnie…I really had no idea it would hurt so bad, I never knew anything could hurt so bad. When I felt nothing kissing Kim, I never thought I'd ever feel worse…until I couldn't protect you," This was it, the point of no return. If she kept going…

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime she falls _

"Bonnie…I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again. I promise next time, there'll never be a next time. I promise, you'll always be safe with me. Bonnie, I never knew…I thought, what I felt for Kim was…but now I know what it really is," Shego stepped forward and Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at Shego, her green eyes misty and her lips quivering.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
__I wanna make you feel beautiful _

"Bonnie, I think…I think I love you," Taking the plunge, Shego stiffly bent down and lightly pressed her lips to Bonnie's. The cheerleader's eyes closed and she began to slowly return the kiss. Bonnie wrapped her good arm around Shego's neck, bringing her other hand to her cup her cheek and it was like life had returned to a statue.

_I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

Shego pulled Bonnie to her feet gently and held her waist as they continued kissing gently, tenderly. Tears were freely running down Shego's cheeks, joined by Bonnie's own tears as they embraced and deepened the kiss further. Bonnie broke it only momentarily to look in Shego's eyes and smile.

_And she will be loved  
__She will be loved _

"I know I love you, Shego,"


	23. Bridge IVA Man Made God

_**XXIII—Man Made God—XXIII**_

* * *

There he hovered, suspended in a state of perpetual lifelessness. Only the static hum of the numerous monitors managing his existence gave any indication of his being. His containment unit—for all extensive purposes a prison which kept him at bay—consisted of a circular base, plated with duranium with an upward extending four inch tall cylinder that was about two-thirds the circumference of the base. Extending from the ceiling was a downward facing unit identical to the base. A glowing blue electric field connected the base to the top unit. A green glass tube, which ran from the base to the top unit, further protected the precious specimen within.

His appearance was somewhat obstructed by the electric field and glass container, but numerous details could be distinguished. He was human in appearance, however only his head looked truly human. His face was darkly tanned, crowned with sandy brown hair that, thanks to the electric field, stood straight up. From his neck down was where his guise as a man became questionable.

He essentially wore a black suit which covered him from neck to toe, leaving no trace of skin visible. Upon his forearms were two large, "gauntlet"-like metal cylinders, clearly glistening with the blue glimmer of duranium. His shoulders were like-wise padded. His right arm greatly differed from his left; however, in that its intricacies did not end with a simple metal cylinder. In fact his entire right arm was encased in a duranium shell which gave his right arm a clearly greater size than his left, though not in a manner that would hinder his agility.

Interesting to note was his right hand, which was subtly different from his left. While his left hand was simply encased in the black polymer that made up his body suit, his right was more detailed. Along the top of his hand, light blue lines ran from his gauntlet and passed between his fingers and the space between his thumb and index finger. The four lines met in the center of his palm at a glowing blue dot—approximately the size of a silver-dollar.

Moving on from his arms, his chest was also plated with duranium, though it was skin-tight rather than bulging like his arm plating. The last part of his body which defied the monotony of his black body suit were his shins and feet. They, too, were encased in duranium, giving a visible difference in size between his calves and thighs. All-in-all the specimen exuded a science fictional aura. And though he appeared complete, he continued to exist in lifelessness, the static hum of the computers being his only validation of being.

* * *

A mind-numbing quake racked the confines of his forgotten chamber. Several monitors which had at one time validated his existence began to beep and whine. This break in the monotony caused an uneasy shift in the electric field that kept him suspended. It began to fade, lowering him to his feet and leaving him standing on his own. Another quake rocked the lab, and all hell began to break loose.

The ceiling began to shiver and tremble until debris began to fall onto the equipment keeping him lifeless, yet being. The computers began to display numerous error messages and cried shrill messages of discontent. The containment unit began to beep, glowing red lights appearing on either side of the top and base units. More quakes rocked the small lab and soon many of the monitors began shutting down. Part of the ceiling fell onto the console of one and immediately the flashing red lights on the containment unit turned green. With a slippery "_schck!," _the glass tube slid away and he fell backwards into a sitting position, knees near his chest and head drooping between his knees.

The quakes slowly weakened and then faded altogether, leaving only the ruined lab and its lifeless occupant. As if by sheer will of fluke or luck, one of the damaged monitors flickered back to life, a single message splashed across the screen.

**Activating Backup Resources…Processing…Confirmed…Performing system maintenance…Complete…Initiating start up sequence…Project: Exemplar Activated…**

With those final words he stirred for the first time, rising from lifelessness into self-awareness; casting away simply being for living. After several tense moments his synthetic—though lifelike in appearance—eyelids opened and gray eyes scanned the world for the first time.

"Where am I?" His question was posed to no one in particular, but still carried weight as he received mobility in his limbs, allowing him to rise to his feet and brush away the debris marring his sleek appearance. He looked himself over, becoming particularly entranced with his right arm. His eyes flinched in their sockets, like the shutter of a camera, his artificial irises becoming blue as he ran a full scan of his person.

"I am…an Android. More specifically I am an Artificial Human Replicate, or Reploid," He wasn't entirely sure what this information amounted to, but he was sure it was important. The Reploid began to wander around the lab, moving aside rubble and wreckage as if it were nothing. A flicker of light caught his attention and he approached the one remaining monitor that was still functional. He approached it and once more his eyes rolled and clicked, scanning the computer.

"This…somewhere on this maybe," His fingers moved of their own accord as he began to type and scan the computer furiously, information flashing through his processors at an in comprehendible rate. The more he searched the more confused he became. The computer, as he now understood it was called, belonged to an organization known as the World Evil Empire. Scanning over the files and virtual information the organization held, he came to understand that they were bent on controlling the world, for what reason he didn't understand.

Minutes later he frowned, realizing that the computer had no outward linking, perhaps to prevent someone on the outside from infiltrating it. Even after his scan of the W.E.E. internal database, he couldn't quite decide just what it meant for him. He knew several bits and pieces of information he classified as important, however.

He had been created to act on behalf of the World Evil Empire. His physical abilities were beyond human standard, going even further to be extraordinary even by superhuman standards. The device on his right arm was a modified and enhanced version of a weapon called the Sonic Amplifier Cannon, and judging by all of his scans and research, it was one of, if not the, most powerful piece of artillery in his arsenal. Along with the use of the S.A.C. he also contained a speed amplification processor which essentially allowed him to move at super- and even hypersonic speeds with little strain on his internal power supply.

"Exemplar, the Original. That's who I am, but that doesn't answer why I am,"

Overall; however, his search ended in only frustration and disappointment. There were a few useful nuggets hidden within the mountain of meaningless dirt, but nothing that could validate his existence. Surely he was created for some reason other than for the sake of existing! Letting his frustration get the better of him, the Reploid lashed out with a powerful fist, smashing the last working monitor and rendering all W.E.E. information gone once and for all.

"Maybe out there I can figure things out," Sighing, he turned and worked his way to the exit. Somewhere, something had to hold the secret to his being.

As he left; however, a monitor thought to be dead came to life, displaying a barely visible message.

**Warning: System Malfunction…Virus Detected…**

Then the message faded and the screen began to glow bright purple, displaying a stylized and ominous "W".


	24. Bridge IVB Weapon

_**XXIV—Weapon—XXIV**_

* * *

The sun above hanging like an imperial all-seeing eye, glaring down at its subordinates viciously, he strode into the run down, rat-hole of a city. He felt a dull thud in his head and although having already run several system diagnostics that came back negative, he reasoned it to only be a side-effect of his abrupt awakening. After forcing his way from the buried depths of his laboratory birthplace, he had finally seen the light of day, standing amidst the ruins of the WEE headquarters.

There was only a vague sense of what had happened stored in the computer databanks before the calamity had caused them to cease functioning completely. Only the machine that had powered his life capsule had remained active, if only just barely. Now as he scanned the slums he had to call into question why any living creature would chose to reside in such a location. But sure enough, humans invested the festering pit like a plague of maggots, struggling to get by. None had a very healthy read-out, which caused him to lose interest in scanning them after so many boring returns.

His anonymity was ruined as a cry came from a bitterly cold alley, and a man clad in black tore out carrying a few pieces of fruit, questionable in freshness no doubt. He looked up to see a young girl, approximately fourteen years old, chasing after the man. Her dirty blond hair hardly visible through the grime covering it and her dull brown eyes obscured by muck, she was no match for catching the man who had taken her only source of sustenance.

_Here by my side, an angel  
__Here by my side, the devil _

"Wait! Stop that's mine!" She cried, but to no avail. Slowly to a halt she only watched him continue to run away, moving at a sluggish pace to the android. Without second thought, he lifted his right arm and felt the jewel in his palm begin to pulsate. With a silent thump, a ripple in the air fired out, just barely avoiding any other targets and slammed into the retreating thief's back. He tried to scream, but all that surfaced was a choked gurgle of blood. He fell to the ground, twitching only briefly before mercifully passing into unconsciousness. It was at this point everyone ceased their own duties and looked up at him fearfully, including the young girl.

_Never turn your back on me  
__Never turn your back on me, again _

No glance at those who now stared at him in horror, but a passing glimpse at the girl he'd aided was all the strange creature gave. Stooping over the unconscious thief, he plucked the soured edibles from his grip and returned them to their proper owner, who only stared up at him in shock.

_Here by my side, it's Heaven _

"These are yours?" He asked courtly, placing them in her numbly raised hands. She nodded and blushed when he—with shocking gentleness—closed her mouth with a single finger. He then turned to leave but stopped when he heard the retrieved food items hitting the ground and a pair of weak, small hands grabbing his wrist. He stopped and turned back to her, wondering how the frail creature had hoped to hold him back. Her broken brown eyes stared at him in awe as she tried to make her mouth work.

_Here by my side, you are destruction  
__Here by my side, a new color to paint the world _

"I uh…t-thank you mister, who are you?" She nervously swallowed, as intimidated as any of the other pedestrians—all of whom were now scurrying away with great urgency, hoping to not be next on the black clad android's hit list. He stared at her, his pupils glowing blue as he ran a scan on her. Heart beating faster, body temperature rising, she was greatly flustered though not in an entirely unpleasant manner by his presence.

"I am the Exemplar," She knit her brow in confusion, moving her mouth silently, trying to mimic the way his had moved when he gave his name.

"The…Exampler? Exelpeller?" Exemplar narrowed his eyes, causing her to flinch visibly, releasing his wrist and taking several nervous steps backward. Realizing she was no threat to him, and perhaps could help him answer his question about his existence, he loosened his features and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"The Exemplar, Original Unit," She lowered her head, again moving her lips silently.

_Never turn your back on it  
__Never turn your back on it, again _

"Can…I just call you XM? I can't say that word…" Seeing the hope in her eyes stirred something in him and he nodded very slightly, one eyebrow raised curiously. She smiled, a fragile smile that he could shatter in a single harsh retort or a simple swing of his hand, he thought. "Thank you for saving me XM, how did you do it?" He raised his right arm with a droll expression, like a professor who was tired of explaining an easy solution.

_Here by my side, it's Heaven _

"My right arm houses an improved and modified version of the Sonic Amplifier Cannon. I merely assaulted your thief with a weak burst of sonic energy, rendering him unconscious," She stared blankly, then looked down at his arm in confusion. She was still completely baffled by his appearance, and it didn't help he was speaking several grades above her mental capacity. Taking into account her limited educational level, he replied again in simpler terms.

"I have a gun on my arm that can shoot sound. It was powerful enough to knock him out," She smiled, understanding now, and nodded. She crossed her arms nervously, her body temperature rising again he noted. She glanced up at him anxiously, biting her lip.

_Careful, be careful _

"Do you work for them? We thought they were gone…that's what we heard," It only took seconds for his processor to piece together her vague statement. Shaking his head, he maintained eye contact with her.

"No, I have no affiliation with the now destroyed World Evil Empire. They did, however, create me," Confusion once more touched her plain, dirty features.

"Created you? Are you some kind of mutant? Or an agent?" Once more he replied negative.

_Careful, be careful _

"I am an android," He immediately knew she wouldn't understand that word, "a robot with human qualities. I don't know why they made me, but I am the sole survivor of whatever destroyed their headquarters," A bashful smile came to her cracked lips and she stared hopefully into his eyes.

"So they really are gone?" Finding this conversation lasting longer than he wanted to spend on it, he turned and walked away, answering her as he surveyed his surroundings.

_This is where the world drops off _

"Yes, the World Evil Empire has been eradicated. Destroyed," The slums were terribly bleak and miserable. People eating anything and everything they could find, which more often than not was garbage. Muggings like the one he had stopped were taking place constantly, even worse than that had been. The social interactions were only a seasoning to the miserable landscape.

_Where the world drops off _

"Has it always been like this?"

"Ever since I was born…I was only with my parents until I was five but they never mentioned any place better. I think everywhere might be like this," He narrowed his eyes. The buildings may have once been taller and more imposing, but now even the tallest was only perhaps twice his height. The others were crumbled remains. Trash filled the streets, which were charred black and covered in human excrement and grime. The air above was dank and gray, and unbearably hot. The heat only made the scents much worse. Thankfully as an android he had no gag reflex.

_Careful, be careful _

"What's your name?" There was no response and when he turned he saw that she was staring back blankly. She dropped her eyes in embarrassment quickly. A quick scan showed her pulse quickening. She had no idea what her own name was. He turned without a word and continued on his tour of the city—pathetic at this place was to deserve such a term.

"An easier question, why is this place like this?" This one she did know and responded with such a fervor that he actually stopped to listen.

_You breathe in and you breathe out _

"The WEE people. The used to come all the time and test their weapons and junk on our home. Sometimes they'd just take people away and you'd never see them again. Sometimes they tested sick things on us and we all got really sick, a lot of us even dying from it," So the World Evil Empire was behind this town's suppression. The dull throb in his head was worsening. Another diagnostic scan showed no sign of malfunction, so he gave it no piece of mind.

_For it ain't so weird _

"Are you here to save us?" Before he could respond, he heard a brief gasp behind him. Turning he saw several angry, yet far more frightened, middle-aged men holding the girl against her will, one with a knife at her throat. Exemplar only cocked his head as though they were kidding.

_How it makes you a weapon _

"Alright freaky metal guy, you get out of our city before we cut up your friend here, we'll do it too!" His voice was quick and frantic. Clearly seeing an android wasn't something they liked. By the sounds of it, they assumed he was just another WEE weapon waiting to be tested on them. Perhaps he was he mused, causing a very small smile to come to his lips.

_And you give in  
__And you give out _

"What? What's so funny metal freak?!" Exemplar actually laughed this time. The throbbing in his head had become unbearable now, but still no signs of danger. He only shook his head in response.

_For it ain't so weird _

"I'd ask you to let her go…but I imagine that proposition doesn't sound all too acceptable, now does it?" Obviously talking over their heads, Exemplar was driven by the throbbing pain in his head to lash out without further warning.

_How it makes you a weapon _

The first man fell like a rag doll when the quicker than sight metal kick collided with his head. Next came a punch that rendered yet another assailant bleeding life away. He turned to the man holding the girl to see that the knife had missed her throat, perhaps out of nervousness or fear, and was now in her collarbone. He lifted his right hand, the jewel glowing intensely. The man wanted to do something to counter his inevitable demise, but a blast of sonic energy turned his brain to jelly and felled him, ears, nose and eyes pouring blood, to the pavement.

_Never turn your back on it _

His girl dropped to the ground, clutching the handle of the knife and staring up at him with terrified eyes. Now the pain was blinding and was pain, not just throbbing. He knelt down next to her, his own eyes reflected in hers showed him just why she seemed so afraid. He smiled gently and cupped her cheek lovingly. She tried to speak, tried to suck in a breath but the action hurt like the dickens.

_Never turn your back on it again _

"Don't worry, I think I've finally figured everything out," The look of terror remained in her eyes, even when the sickening crack of her neck snapping dropped her to the ground. Exemplar stood up and surveyed the slums once more, shaking his head and casting his eyes down.

_Careful, be careful _

"This place, this world is suffering. Humans beget evil, create misery and inflict on themselves. Perhaps WEE created me to cause more misery, but I will be the one to end it!" He looked around the city, eyes wild and fierce, an enlightened smirk on his lips. "Humanity is the source of pain and suffering, and I am the Exemplar, the original and first of a new world order. I'll remove the failed experiment that is the human race, I'll build a new world where places like this can never exist!"

_Here by my side, it's Heaven _

Deep inside his head, the most important component of his existence, the final piece given to him by his unknowing mother-figure, glowed dark purple. His personality chip, the source of his validation, of his soul, his heart, his being, began to infect the circuitry around it. Already the dark purple had spread throughout his head and was traveling throughout his entire being. Very faintly on the chip, a bright "W" burned into visibility.

* * *

_Even Flow… _

Many miles away, the world became like static, unfocused and blurry. He stood watching the Exemplar realize his purpose, succumbing to his virus. The mad doctor's last laugh, a last and fatal blow to any who would cash in on his science.

_Someday yet, he'll begin his life again _

He frowned and shook his head. He had to go to her, even as Exemplar went to her other. She had to know, he had to try to contact her again. Turning to leave he glanced back, knowing that this time it wouldn't be stopped. He had to find her, before it was too late.

_Gently lead him away  
__Him away, him away… _


	25. Chorus IV Crush 'Em

_**XXV—Crush 'Em—XXV**_

* * *

"_Hello, I've waited here for you…ever long," _The evening was surreal to be sure. Bonnie sat in a red dress that did her figure good, still unable to accept just where she was and what she was witnessing. The night club pulsated energy, seemed to have a heart of its own that beat in time with the band. All around where shady types and what society would label as the underground community. Villains and super-villains alike threw their rock hands up, pumping devil's horns and throwing back drinks to further lighten their jovial moods. The floor was shaking, even her table, where currently only she now sat, shook to the point that she held onto her glass for fear that it would shatter without a moments notice on the floor.

"_Breathe out, so I could breathe you in…hold you in,"_ And at the heart of this villain's club, was the stage. There stood a man with dark skin, a large chin and bald head, belting out the beautiful melody that had the entire room entranced. To his side there was a man with long, red and black streaked hair that fell over his face thumping away at the bass guitar, only lifting his head to provide backup vocals. In back there was the drummer, a surprisingly demure woman with shoulder length brown hair and fancy glasses, her image not at all what her instrument would entail. These three only received passing glances before Bonnie became completely smitten by the guitarist.

"_And I wonder…if anything could ever be this good forever,_" Her long black hair with the strangest of green tints to it waved behind her like a cape as she strutted the stage, showing that she knew just how amazing she was and wasn't afraid to show it. Green skin made more noticeable by her black halter top with green stripes outlining the top and a green stripe through the middle, black leather pants and dark green knee length boots; she was the definitive rock star and she owned the stage.

"She's so…hot in that!" Bonnie said with a love struck grin spread across her lips. Shego was not unaware of Bonnie's adoration and made a point to come to the edge of the stage to tease and flirt with her new girlfriend. Bonnie never failed to show her appreciation with her amorous blushing and giggling. All too soon it seemed, the night was over and with their last goodbyes the band bid everyone adieu. Shego rejoined Bonnie a few minutes later, having helped her bandmates put away their equipment, they had—after all—a further trip to make back to Go City.

"So, did it live up to the hype?" Shego asked with a cocky grin on her face, knowing that Bonnie was more than impressed with their performance. The brunette cheerleader didn't fall short of her girlfriend's expectations.

"Well, I've probably seen more talent invested in vegetables but it was a decent effort," Shego rolled her eyes, planting a quick kiss on Bonnie's cheek while they began to leave the club.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's been years since we've all performed together," Walking the younger home, the two were a picturesque example of affection. November had set itself upon them, and a brisk chill was in the air. Bonnie wore Shego's green Club Banana jacket while the older woman chose to wear none herself, her naturally higher body temperature regarding the temperature as negligent. The younger hugged the elder's right arm. Shego was whistling one of the numbers from their club performance whilst wistfully swinging her guitar case.

"Do I really have to go home? Can't I stay with you and Dr. D?" Shego rolled her eyes, having already anticipated the question.

"How many times are you going to ask?" Bonnie looked up with a pout.

"How many times can I get away with it?" Shego shook her head, unfortunately having already seen the pout, she scowled and cursed her weakening resistance to the tactic.

"You get this one, tomorrow night you're going home," Bonnie smiled broadly and gave Shego a quick kiss on the cheek. Shego smiled and tugged her arm away from Bonnie, just to pull her into a one-armed embrace and kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Monitoring, tracking from the shadows he watched the two continue homeward bound, unaware of his presence. Perfect, that would make this easier, at least until he was ready to announce himself. The dark figure followed the two lovebirds, listening in on their conversation while his now glowing blue eyes took in every bit of information he could gather about them.

The younger was Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller, negligible but still necessary to ensure his plan would work. However, the taller was his target. Shego, real name unknown. She was the plasma wielding meta-human who had completely and single-handedly destroyed the World Evil Empire, and nearly prevented his awakening. Judging by the files he had recovered from the single remaining WEE database, she had also been the one to gather the most important parts needed to build him. How…ironic.

Search and destroy would be the safest tactic, the most efficient as well; however, it would deal no poetic justice to the fate that had befallen his creators. No, there was a hidden protocol he had uncovered, one that intrigued him. Revenge, a code black emotional protocol, coupled with his newly discovered sense of poetic justice. Destroying her spirit, that would be more devastating in the long run. And he needed the other to act as the messenger.

He wanted an adventure…an enemy to wage war upon. The genocidal extermination of humanity was his ultimate goal, but a goal achieved without strife was a goal his children wouldn't celebrate. There needed to be true conflict, there needed to be a story to be told.

The two were now getting too far for comfort, it was time to engage them.

* * *

_Enter the arena and hit the lights  
Step up now you're in for a ride_

Shego came to an abrupt halt, pulling Bonnie to a stop just as quickly. The latter had no time to voice her confusion, hearing the thick and heavy footsteps now approaching them from behind. Slow and deliberate, whoever it was, he was definitely following them. A few more steps and the mysterious assailant came to a halt, just over a yard behind the women. Sensing no other alternative, Shego spun around quickly, lighting her hands as she went. Bonnie moved with her, moving into her own defensive position.

_This is war, ain't no fun and games  
We get it up, you go down in flames_

Exemplar was unmoved by their defenses, and stood tall with only the slightest trace of a smirk on his lips. The fingers of his left hand clenched and unclenched anxiously, while his right arm trembled very briefly and very softly.

_Party time, going down  
You better not mess us around_

"Shego, Bonnie, you are the ones responsible for the destruction of WEE. I am The Exemplar Project. I have come to return the favor," Shego sneered, but neither moved. Past experience had shown Shego that while robots seldom lived up to their hype, it was best to know what they could dish out so you didn't get any nasty surprises.

_The stakes are rich, take a hit or stay  
The price is high, someone's gonna pay_

"So when all the humans are gone they send a tin can to do their dirty work? I'm not impressed," Exemplar's expression remained stagnant, his gaze never moving from Shego. Bonnie, on the other hand was quite nervous. Where past experience had shown that Shego could easily handle robots, that same experience had shown that without a weapon, and even with her budding martial arts abilities, Bonnie couldn't handle the advanced robots.

_Heads I win, tails you lose  
Out of my way I'm coming through  
__Roll the dice don't think twice  
And we crush, crush 'em_

"You should be, I am the fruit of your labor. Those final items Gemini requested of you, were used to make me," Shego's sneer only became more fierce.

"I should have known that would come back to haunt me in more ways than one," Exemplar's eyes flashed blue and his smirk faded slightly. He nodded and lowered into what was most accurately described as a boxing stance. Shego didn't wait for another excuse and lunged at the android, who stepped back from her initial assault and ducking and dodging away from the following barrage of attacks.

_Looking for trouble, now you've found it  
You're a drum and we're gonna pound it_

"Shego!" Bonnie stared in awe. Having seen Shego go completely berserk, she didn't think she could be impressed again, but she was wrong. It took only a single lunge and already they were fighting at a level that was lightyears beyond Bonnie's training. Quick as she was, Shego wasn't fast enough to really land a hard blow on Exemplar, only a few glancing slashes here and there, which didn't even scratch his armor.

_Last one standing wins the fight  
Hear us scream and shout all night_

"Alright, block this!" Thrusting her hands forward, Shego fired a moderately sized plasma bolt into Exemplar, knocking him back a few feet. He brushed the plasma residue away and glared at her. His left hand flexed wildly and a searing sphere of his own energy had gathered, which he fired back. Shego threw a plasma blast to intercept it, and managed to land a powerful open palmed hit on the android's face. He stumbled again, promptly righting himself, showing still no sign of damage.

_Down on the floor and eat the grit  
This is gonna hurt a little bit_

"You're definitely built tougher than anything Dr. D's cooked up," Exemplar brought his fists back up, that smug look returning. The two collided again, this time Exemplar taking the offensive and throwing a relentless barrage of jabs at Shego, who dodged them all, and countered with her own swipes and kicks between his assault. Still no real damage had been done to either side.

_Heads I win, tails you lose  
Out of my way I'm coming through  
__Roll the dice don't think twice  
And we crush, crush 'em_

"I'm getting tired of you already," Exemplar stated, abruptly taking a slight step back and throwing a punch downward at Shego. Flipping away, she watched as his fist smashed the concrete sidewalk with ease.

_Now we lay you down to rest  
You'll never be more than second best_

'Definitely strong, but may not be stronger than me. Only one way to find out!' The second her feet touched the ground, she lashed out with a plasma encased punch. Exemplar came up with blinding speed and threw back a punch of his own. When their fists collided the answer became painfully obvious, traveling up Shego's arm and echoing in both the sickening crack that resulted and her pained cry. Not only did her arm snap in the collision, but she was also thrown back into the middle of the street.

_Step inside you're in for a ride  
And we crush, crush 'em_

Rather, Shego would have hit the street, had Exemplar not suddenly been in her path. When she hit him, she lost what little breath she had left. Feeling brutal, he grabbed her by her shirt and spun her around, delivering a powerful kick to her abdomen and knocking her back to the sidewalk. Lying on the ground and nursing her broken arm, Shego tried to look up to see Exemplar, but he was already gone.

_Don't need reason, don't want names  
Just a John Doe to put to shame_

"Where did you-," Her own harsh cry cut off her question when a metal boot hit her cheek and laid her out on the ground once more. Exemplar, arms now crossed and the smug look gone stared down at her.

_Step aside let me explain  
The name of the game is pain_

"Shego, look out!" Shego opened her eyes just in time. She managed to roll out of the way of his fist, but succeeded in rolling over her bad arm, causing it even more pain. Bonnie had leapt into action, attempting to throw a kick at Exemplar, but he swatted her out of the air, his backhand hitting her in the side and knocking her up against the nearest lamppost, splintering it and knocking Bonnie into a half-daze.

_Now we've found you  
We're gonna pound you_

"This was just a warning, Ms. Shego," Shego looked up at Exemplar and glowered, trying to glare through her cringing pain. "Next time, I'll be serious," Unceremoniously, he lifted his right hand, releasing a sonic blast just weak enough to send the green hued villainess spiraling into unconsciousness, and into the nearest store window. Exemplar knelt down next to Bonnie, who was too out of it to even cower or glare.

_We're gonna beat you  
Gonna defeat you_

"Tell Ms. Possible to stay out of my way. I won't be nice if I meet her," Bonnie nodded dizzily. She didn't argue when Exemplar reached into her purse and snatched her phone, searching the address book just long enough to make a necessary call. He then held the phone up to Bonnie's ear. "Talk to the doctor," Bonnie shakily took the phone, watching Exemplar, who just seemed to disappear.

_We're gonna bust you  
We're gonna crush you  
We're gonna crush 'em_

She stared blindly for an unknown time before the barking voice on the phone woke her again to her pain.

"Dr. D…help us…"


	26. Verse VA Sin

**_XXVI—Sin—XXVI_**

* * *

'Ow! Dammit! Stupid door!' Bonnie irritably, and in a blinding sort of pain, pushed the big door away from her long enough to walk through. Her backpack held limply and dragging the floor she winced while trying to keep everything short of the fabric of her shirt from touching her injured side. Still, she smiled with some sense of victory in her eyes; at least her superhuman mentor couldn't mock this battle scar. Shego's arm may have healed to the point of only needing to be heftily bandaged, but it was still nigh unusable; at least some kind of equalizer between them.

"That chrome-plated bastard…the next time I see him" 'You'll probably get your ass handed to you in a single swing again,' She groaned and unconsciously, tenderly touched her side. The bruise his backhand had left was terribly unsightly, the most sickening shade of yellow that had ever graced Bonnie's normally flawless figure. Even Shego had jokingly commented that the Green Lantern would be powerless at the sight of it. Dr. D's miracle salve could heal serious injuries, but it did jack squat in the area of healing bruises. What a rip-off.

"Whew…made it to the locker without too much trouble…" Shuffling through her books, Bonnie's mind wandered back to her assailant, the robot called Eximpeeler or something ridiculous. Trembling ever so slightly as she recalled his chilling final message. 'Like I'm K's messenger, I'm not telling her a thing.' And really what need was there? Dr. D was working on a weapon that could in theory help them fight him if they ever ran into him again. They didn't need Kim Possible sticking her nose in everything. Even if that's all her giant nose was-

"HOLY-" Bonnie's eyes shrank as she fell against her locker holding her side. The impact had been like a freight train, crashing full speed into her spleen. Glancing up from her doubled over state, damn near falling into her locker; she cast the most threatening glare she could muster at the blond haired buffoon who happened to bump into her.

"Heheh, uh…hey Bonnie, sorry didn't mean to…" Ron trailed off when she managed to stand up straight enough to glare directly at him. Kim stood beside him, watching her with a curious—was that worry? Damn her she was annoying!—glint in her green eyes. "Hey, I didn't hit you that hard did I BonBon?" Bonnie pulled her hand back, turning away from the couple to get a look at her bruise. Unfortunately Kim happened to get a glimpse of it.

"Oh my god, Bonnie are you okay? What happened?" Deer in headlights, her expression was quickly replaced by her usual scowl. She quickly assumed her defensive posture—hands on hips, check. Scowl, check. Hip arched out condescendingly, oh painful lord check—and put her nose up at Kim's concern.

"It's fine, I just tripped when I was rearranging my room," Even the buffoon's naked vermin didn't believe her.

"Into what? An oncoming car?" Said clown was really getting on her nerves. Bonnie slammed her locker shut and prodded Ron in the chest as she passed by him.

"Just don't do it again, don't even touch me," She threw a look that said the same to Kim before storming off, not walking through but around them to avoid another physical conflict. Inside, she wanted to just curl up and cry. More than that, she wanted to curl up in Shego's bed and cry in a medicated daze after taking the surely illegal painkillers her girlfriend could provide her.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this? You're still hurt from last night," Bonnie rolled her eyes while zipping up her personal outfit. It was stylized very similarly to Shego's; however, it was designed in lavender and light blue as opposed to black and green. A little more noticeable than Shego's, but her girlfriend had figured if Bonnie got caught, Shego hadn't done a good job teaching her. The thief in question was sitting in the other seat at the table, feet propped up on it and magazine forgotten on her lap.

"Of course I can handle it, it's just a routine heist, not even something special. Besides, you're going to back me up," Shego snorted and crossed her arms, looking off in the distance at the machinery and monitors.

"I'd feel better if I was doing the actual heisting," To this Bonnie came back with a sweet yet vicious grin.

"But you can't, Sweetie, you still only have one arm that works," Shego looked down at her right arm, which was bulging beneath her uniform from the heavy bandages. Yeah, despite her enhanced healing it was largely useless unless her goal was to cry like a baby.

"I've had bigger handicaps, Sunshine," A payback vicious grin, "Like a bratty cheerleader when she was still learning to pick a lock properly," She lost her grin to a scowl when she saw Bonnie mockingly repeating her silently. Bonnie giggled and gave Shego a kiss on the cheek, patting that cheek lovingly afterward.

"I know, Shego. But I'm getting the hang of this; sure I'm not as good as you," Shego grinned broadly. The quickest way to ease her agitation was through her ego, "but I think I can handle getting Dr. D's rare metal crap," Shego nodded, then rolled her eyes and stood up to give Bonnie another kiss; though her kiss was meant to be short, the way the younger woman slid against her, onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss just slowed Shego's urge to get the job over with.

* * *

"How's the dance coming number two?" Bonnie growled into her mask—a ninja mask made of the same material as the rest of her suit complete with a two way radio installed to keep her directly linked to Shego—and put a finger to her ear while peeking around the corner.

"I told you Shego! While you're out of commission I wanna be number one!" The snicker on the end would have been infuriating, but it actually lightened the situation and brought a smile to Bonnie's face.

"I hear ya, Sunshine, you get to be number one today," This time Bonnie heard a giggle respond to her victorious cry. The two continued the playful conversation over the course of the heist. Before too long, Bonnie was standing in front of the vault containing the metal she needed.

"Ugh…Shego how exactly do I open this one? We didn't exactly cover this make in Thieving 101,"

"One sec, I'm checking the blueprints, I'll have an answer for you in…oh hey, I had to bust into one of these on the job that turned me evil, no sweat,"

"Great! Let's do this," The instructions were surprisingly simple, given how complicated the lock itself looked. In little under five minutes the vault door swung open and Bonnie had Drakken's Vibranium in hand. "Wow, I am getting very good at this,"

"Congratulations, now put that back and let's see how good you are at the jail portion of this career path," Bonnie bristled immediately at the sound of that voice.

_You give me the reason  
__You give me control_

Carefully setting the Vibranium back down she slowly raised her finger to her ear.

"What's up Sunshine?"

"I've got a Red Issue,"

"Stay there, don't fight her, I'll be there to help you," Bonnie took her finger away, cutting her half of the connection. Slowly she turned and glared at Kim, noticing Ron out of the corner of her eye. Shego had warned her that the idiot was a potential threat based on the weather, but right now he could have exploded into flames and she wouldn't give a damn.

_I gave you my purity  
__And my purity you stole_

"Well this is different, judging by the tip we got I was expecting Shego," Bonnie sneered but didn't lower her mask as she assumed her fighting stance. Kim raised an eyebrow, recognizing the stance as Shego's immediately. "Okay …that's weird, but if we really have to do this the hard way,"

_Did you think I wouldn't recognize  
__This compromise?_

The thief attacked first, lashing out with a vicious slash that had Kim reeling back a step. It was definitely Shego's style, every slash and open-handed assault proved that. What made it difficult to pinpoint; the thief attacked primarily through a barrage of kicks and sweeps, favoring her legs and speed despite how Shego favored her claws and strength. She was definitely keeping Kim pressed in the speed area, she may have even been faster than Kim herself! The equalizing factors were in her strength and skill.

_Am I just too stupid to realize?  
__Stale incense, old sweat, and lies, lies, lies_

"Ron! A little help here?!" Kim was able to fight circles around the thief and overpower anything she threw her way. The problem lay in the thief's determination. It was almost frightening. Kim could hear every ragged breath, every furious exhale. There was something personal about the battle.

_It comes down to this  
__Your kiss, your fist_

"Uh…heheh….I think you've got this under control, KP," Kim frowned and jumped back, steadying herself to counter the charge she knew was coming. "Back off!" The blow hit the thief right in the left side, and the result was instantaneous. The thief gave a gurgled scream and stumbled backward, collapsing on the ground holding her side. Kim's eyes widened and immediately her more nurturing nature took over.

_And your strain,  
__It gets under my skin_

"Are you alright?! I didn't hit you that-" The thief didn't hear a word Kim spoke, her mind was taken over in a red haze of pain and fury. With a flash she jumped to her feet and spun without thinking. Unfortunately, thoughtlessness was all it took for her heel to collide with Kim's cheek. The blow sent her spiraling back, bloodying her lip and nearly knocking her to her knees.

_Within, take in  
__The extent of my sin_

"KP!" Ron at her side in an instant and helping her balance, the scene would have been too sickening under normal circumstances. But at the moment something else was far more important.

_You give me the anger  
__You give me the nerve_

"Hack! Ugh…" Kim had blood leaking down her lips as she looked up, her eyes widening again at the extent of damage her punch had caused. The thief had coughed up some blood, and her lips were bloodier than Kim's. The blood coughed up on the floor was disgusting, but nothing could compare to the rising bile caused when they saw Bonnie's icy-eyed, bloody sneer piercing through them.

_Carry out my sentence  
__While I get what I deserve_

"Bonnie? What are…how in the…oh my god!" Ron's expression was almost humorous in its exaggeration. Kim's expression was even more incredulous if that state could even be achieved in the face of Ron's disbelief. Bonnie sneered back, coughing up the remaining blood in her throat.

_I'm just an effigy to be disgraced  
__To be defaced_

"Hey…K…Ron…" She was gasping, horribly out of breath. Kim's eyes fell on Bonnie's injured side, and already she could see perfectly the horrid bruise from earlier that day. Ron merely bumping into Bonnie had nearly knocked her to the floor, a full-power punch from Kim…

_Your need for me has been replaced  
__And if I can't have everything, well just give me a taste_

"Bonnie I'm…I didn't mean…wait…what in the world are you doing?!" Bonnie was holding her side and had taken several defensive steps back; the look in her eyes was exactly like that of a wounded animal, and that may very well have been what she was.

_It comes down to this  
__Your kiss, your fist_

"Well K, I have a friend who needed some Vibranium, so I came to get him some," Bonnie's claws came up again, her eyes narrowed and the sneer on her face evolving into a vicious snarl. Kim was realizing all too late that her blow had affected Bonnie well beyond simply injuring her.

_And your strain,  
__It gets under my skin_

"Bonnie don't do this…let's just talk about this, we can get you some help," Bonnie lashed out with a feral cry, taking swings at Kim with exponential ferocity. Ron was once again thrown aside, but this time he didn't remain invalid. In one of his defining moments of clarity, Ron sprang into action upon hitting the floor. Bounding at Bonnie with his own animalistic instincts coming to surface, his entry into the fray came much to Kim's relief.

_Within, take in  
__The extent of my sin_

"Thanks Ron!" With a swift blow delivered by the Monkey Kung Fu artist, Bonnie's single-minded determination to destroy Kim halted. Easing into the confrontation, she redirected her assault, including both members of the couple in her scope of viciousness. Kicks flying like lightning, Team Possible was forced into a full offensive.

_You give me the reason  
__You give me control_

"Bonnie stop! You're hurt let us help you!" Kim took control of the situation, unleashing a full offensive, with the intent of merely keeping Bonnie busy.

_I gave you my purity  
__And my purity you stole_

"I don't need your help!" Kim's worry over her classmate's injury quickly being replaced by irritation and a deep seeded hatred—the same that surfaced in the wake of Li'l Diablo—and more than ever she began to attack rather than be attacked.

_Did you think I wouldn't recognize, this compromise?  
__Am I just too stupid to realize?  
__Stale incense, old sweat, and lies, lies, lies_

Bonnie's own rage began to sate when it became apparent that she was dodging and blocking more than she was striking. And her hazy wrath ended abruptly when a vicious blow to her side sent her crashing back to rational thought.

_It comes down to this  
__Your kiss, your fist,_

"KP! Stop! She's done!" Ron held Kim back to keep her from advancing when Bonnie collapsed on the ground, unable to scream. She stumbled on her knees momentarily, struggling to push back onto her feet.

_And your strain,  
__It gets under my skin_

Unfortunately the terrible pain lurching in her abdomen was far too much for Bonnie to overcome by sheer force of will. Thankfully, a bolt of searing green plasma prevented her from having to find that willpower.

_Within, take in  
__The extent of my sin_

"Sh…go…" In a flash of green and black, Bonnie was whipped up into her girlfriend's arms, tender hands nursing her injured side.

_It comes down to this  
__Your kiss, your fist  
__And your strain it gets under my skin_

"Sunshine! Hey are you okay?" Kim and Ron both took a step back, matching looks of disbelief painted across their faces.

_Within, take in  
__The extent of my sin_


	27. Verse VB Distant Early Warning

**_XXVII—Distant Early Warning—XXVII_**

* * *

"Wait…Sunshine? Shego? Bonnie…oh my GOD!" Under normal circumstances, Ron's repeat performance would have warranted an eye roll. Given this situation, Kim could only mirror it. Bonnie looked back at them from the safety of Shego's arms and couldn't resist casting a pompous grin and snuggling up to Shego, much like she had with every other relationship she'd ever been in whilst in Kim's presence. 

_An ill wind comes arising  
__Across the cities of the plain_

Unfortunately this time her significant other was aware of the situation and shook her head, pushing Bonnie behind her and raising her left arm defensively while very gently holding Bonnie back with her right arm.

_There's no swimming in the heavy water  
__No singing in the acid rain_

"Not now Sunshine, we don't have time to flaunt our relationship to the world. Drakken needs that Vibranium," Bonnie nodded and began to shuffle toward the vault once more. Kim recovered from her confusion in time to make a lunge at her fellow cheerleader.

_Red alert  
__Red alert_

"Hold it! You aren't getting that-oof!" The flaming fist easily put her on her backside, but immediately her instincts took over and Kim was at Shego like a plague of locusts. "Ron! Stop Bonnie!" Ron snapped out of his stupor and nodded, tossing Rufus as he made a swing at Bonnie.

_It's so hard to stay together  
__Passing through revolving doors_

"Get the metal buddy! I'll handle High School Evil!" Bonnie ducked under the first punch, flipping away from the follow up roundhouse and landing with a glare. Ron's retort came in the form of a smirk, serving to only further infuriate the thief-in-training. Bonnie took the offensive and went after Ron, who at this point lost his nerve and screamed, commencing a far more frantic defense.

_We need someone to talk to  
__And someone to sweep the floors_

In the midst of the less professional battle between side-kicks, Kim was quick on taking in the differences in the way Shego was fighting her. For one, the older woman was fighting far more viciously than usual. A quick clash and Kim knew in the first moments of the fight that she couldn't stand toe-to-toe with Shego this time.

_Incomplete  
__Incomplete_

'She never hits this hard…maybe I'm glad she doesn't go all-out with me yet,' As the two went about their deadly dance, Kim continued to study the change in Shego's performance. Shego fought to win, that was for sure, but she also held back to fight on Kim's level—strength wise at least, Kim was arguably just as skilled. Something was different and it only took Kim one look at the attacks Shego was throwing to figure it out. Shego was only fighting with her left arm.

_The world weighs on my shoulders  
__But what am I to do?_

"What's wrong Shego? Think you're good enough to fight me with one hand behind your back?" Shego hesitated just seconds before throwing on a careless and arrogant smirk.

_You sometimes drive me crazy  
__But I worry about you_

"Well Princess, I just realized I'm so much better than you that if I want to keep these little scuffles interesting I need to tone it down a notch," Kim grinned but didn't throw back a verbal assault. There was something else up here, and she was going to figure it out.

_I know it makes no difference  
__To what you're going through_

Ron had once more found the nerve to stand against Bonnie after realizing that she didn't have fiery hands and she was actually in his league. Unfortunately he had also developed a tendency to keep Kim in sight at most all times and like always he couldn't help but bristle at the sight of her and Shego's almost friendly exchange.

_But I see the tip of the iceberg  
__And I worry about you…_

Bonnie backed away from a carelessly thrown punch and glanced over her shoulder at Kim and Shego. When she looked back at Ron and saw the hesitation before he attacked again, the temptation was simply too much.

_Cruising under your radar  
__Watching from satellites_

"Oh what's wrong Stoppable? Is someone jealous?" Actions spoke louder than words, and Bonnie found herself relying more than ever on her superior speed to stay ahead of Ron's reckless attack. Uncovering a very sensitive nerve, Bonnie only grinned more. "Wow could you be more pathetic, you're so insecure that you think a woman is going to snatch K from you?"

_Take a page from the red book  
__Keep them in your sights_

"Oh shut up!" Bonnie ducked another attack and leapt away toward the vault, kicking Rufus out of the way as she went. "Rufus!" Bonnie turned back to Ron with a mock pout and put her hands on her hips, tenderly near her injured side.

_Red alert  
__Red alert_

"What happened to the buffoon?" Ron glared at Bonnie, assuming what to her was an awkward fighting stance. To Ron, his latent Mystic Monkey Power was beginning to surface, albeit faintly.

_Left and rights of passage  
__Black and whites of youth_

"Note: Serious Face," Bonnie sneered and shook her head.

"I'm so scared of the jealous geek," With a cry Ron lunged at Bonnie and began their battle anew.

_Who can face the knowledge  
__That the truth is not the truth?_

Meanwhile, Kim had begun putting two and two together, drawing her lips into a thin line. Bonnie had a terrible bruise on her side and Shego was only using one arm. What if…with as much speed and subtlety as she could muster, Kim dove away from one of Shego's claw swipes and threw a powerful kick at her right side.

_Obsolete  
__Absolute_

Shego reacted on instinct, throwing up her right arm to block the kick. The result would have been hilarious if the circumstances hadn't been so serious. Kim once more pulled back wide-eyed, but not without a look of satisfaction at having been correct.

_The world weighs on my shoulders  
__But what am I to do?_

"Fack!" Bonnie and Ron stopped to watch Shego fall to her knees holding her right arm. Bonnie immediately tore away from Ron to get to her girlfriend's side.

"Shego! What happened? Are you alright?!"

_You sometimes drive me crazy  
__But I worry about you_

"I knew it! You're both hurt! What in the world happened to you?" Shego accepted Bonnie's help in standing up, mouthing swears under her breath rapidly.

"What? Shego's hurt too? I thought she didn't get hurt?" Rufus was more joined his owner, scabbering up to his shoulder and nodding fiercely while glaring at Bonnie.

_I know it makes no difference  
__To what you're going through_

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Shego grit her teeth and nodded to Bonnie, verifying that despite the pain she was alright.

_But I see the tip of the iceberg  
__And I worry about you…_

"That's none of your business Possible!" Bonnie spat back venomously, earning a glare from Kim. Shego shook her head and tenderly rubbed her arm, the pain slipping away more quickly than it had when she banged it earlier that morning.

"No it's fine Sunshine," Shego and Bonnie shared a glance and Bonnie nodded. Shego smiled and nodded then looked up at Kim. "We kind of got our asses kicked and we're still trying to walk off the bruises," Kim crossed her arms, finding it hard to believe that anyone could have injured Shego so badly.

_The world weighs on my shoulders  
__But what am I to do?_

"Who did this? I've seen you survive collapsing buildings, explosions…" Shego grinned smugly and puffed her chest out a little.

"Yeah I'm damn near indestructible, unfortunately some hunk of scrap metal named Ex-Death or something weird like that proved that I do break,"

_You sometimes drive me crazy  
__But I worry about you_

"A robot? Who in the world could build a robot like that?" Leading Bonnie towards the hole she'd smashed to enter the room, Shego shrugged and turned back while Bonnie continued on out.

_I know it makes no difference  
__To what you're going through_

"No clue, Cupcake, but look out for that guy. Tall, black armor, he can really put a dent in you. And don't try beating him either, that's my job. I don't lose to robots," Kim rolled her eyes and only watched the two leave, her thoughts racing too fiercely for her to focus on catching them.

_But I see the tip of the iceberg  
__And I worry about you…_

"Kim they got the metal!" Kim snapped out of her daze and ran to the hole to see Shego's jet disappearing over the horizon. She turned back and saw Ron sheepishly gesturing to the empty container. "She must have grabbed it when I wasn't looking…my bad?" Kim groaned and hit her fist against the wall. Killer robots, larceny, and property damage…sometimes she wished she had stayed with babysitting.

_Absalom  
__Absalom  
__Absalom_


	28. Verse VC Points of Authority

**_XXVIII—Points of Authority—XVIII_**

* * *

From a distance he watched the two; he watched as they went about their day, ever looking over their shoulder for any sign of the monster that could strike down even their greatest foe. He heard the fear in the voices, saw how their pulses raced when they ever came to the subject. The fear was there, but still they plotted to stop that seemingly unstoppable creature. The duranium abomination who had so quickly struck a hidden nerve. He had seen their encounter with the two thieves; it would seem that all was not well in paradise.

"Their interference won't be tolerated," He said aloud, unconsciously clenching his hands into fists. There was a twitch within him, some deathly whisper in the back of his mind telling him to confront them. They needed to know that they couldn't win. They needed to see the error of their ways.

Exemplar nodded, knowing that he could provide them with what they needed. Just as he had Shego and her companion, he would crush Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable; he would nip their futile resistance to his utopian future in the bud.

* * *

"I'm telling you KP, we should just leave it up to Drakken, that's what Shego told us to do. I mean, no offense but getting killed by a crazy robot isn't exactly on my 'things to do before I die' list," Kim raised an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically at Ron as the two entered Bueno Nacho.

"Wouldn't that technically be that last thing on that particular list?" Kim laughed and waved it off when Ron didn't seem to catch on quickly enough. Kim went to sit at their usual booth as Ron went to get their food. While she waited she stared listlessly out the window, watching everything go by with a degree of disconnection. People went about their days, cars drove by, everything moving like a dream where everyone hurried to do their business, never knowing when they might finally wake up and the dream end. She frowned, wondering where that comparison had come from.

"What's up KP?" Kim glanced at Ron and gave him a weak half smile.

"Nothing Ron, just thinking about what Shego said," The forced smile became a frown as Kim resumed looking out the window, absent-mindedly sipping her soda. "Something that beat her that badly…" Ron frowned, ignoring Rufus who had already dived head first into his nachos.

"You're thinking about Shego again? Geez Kim, it's not like she's on our side or anything,"

"I know but it's not like she's weak either…"

"Hey! No moping when there's some serious snackage afoot!" Kim smiled and tried to focus on her food. Ron had been nice enough to buy it—granted he owed her still for the several times she'd spotted him, but that was water under the bridge—she may as well be nice enough to try to eat it. Still, she felt nearly physically sick at the thought of a creature that could easily take out Shego. Though she'd always managed to beat her rival, they often fought—at least in terms of skill—on an even plane.

Neither looked up at the door opened and closed; Ron was too involved with his naco and Kim with her thoughts to even hear the sound of metal footsteps against the floor. What finally caught their attention was the scream that finally rang out from one of the customers. Kim looked up and quickly tensed, ready to act on a moment's notice. Ron was a little slower on the uptake, only looking at the newcomer with the fascination of a video gamer.

"Dude! Nice armor! It almost looks real!" Kim was sweating; he was tall and he wore black armor. Fitting exactly the vague description Shego had left of him. Worse still was the air of calm certainty about him. He wasn't moved at all by the notion that she knew who he was.

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame_

"It is real Ron…" Kim was acting as subtly as she could beneath the table. When she turned on her Kimmunicator, she gestured for Wade to keep quiet. Then typed a message as fast as she could. She couldn't see Wade's look of acknowledgement, but when the Kimmunicator began to move of its own volition she knew it was understood.

"An accurate assumption, Kim Possible. I can see you've already deciphered my identity," His eyes seemed to just barely twitch, like the shutter of a camera, and suddenly they were blue.

_Cover up your face  
You can't run a race  
The pace is too fast  
You Just won't last_

"Shego called you Ex-Death, but I have a feeling that's not correct," Exemplar smiled very lightly, nodding.

"I am the Exemplar," Ron turned around completely, now thoroughly confused.

"What? You mean this thing is what beat Shego and Bonnie? He doesn't look that tough at all! Drakken's made scarier looking robots!" Exemplar wasn't moved at all by Ron's statement, he only focused his attention on Kim.

_You love the way, I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

"I've come to give you the same courtesy I gave Miss Shego. This is a warning, a warning to not interfere with me. If you do, I will be forced to crush you," That was all he had planned to say, but he could feel a new protocol rising. He frowned; this protocol he very much didn't like. Still all of his system logistics were telling him to pursue the protocol. A code red protocol: malevolence. They needed a physical warning, humans seldom responded to a verbal reproach. His left hand flexed wildly.

_You take away, if I give in  
My life, my pride, is broken_

"Kim look out!" With amazing speed, Ron lunged across the table and took Kim to the ground as the energy wave took out their entire booth, along with the window next to it. There were more screams and people began to run and duck for cover. Exemplar frowned and looked to where Kim and Ron were now climbing to their feet. Unbeknownst to Exemplar, Rufus had dived on the Kimmunicator and was now ensuring its safety as Wade ran the function Kim had requested.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
__You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

"I'm almost impressed…you were quicker than I expected, Ron Stoppable," Kim had assumed her fighting stance and though his Mystic Monkey Power was nowhere to be found, Ron assumed his. Though Kim wore a look of deadly seriousness, Ron's was a look of fearful amazement.

_You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
__You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

"Oh man that would have been SO cool if it wasn't aimed at us!"

"Now is so not the time Ron," Exemplar's gaze fell on Ron and with another shutter his eyes became blue. He frowned, his eyes resuming their gray color, and turned back to Kim. A shutter and his eyes were blue again. His frown remained, his scans returning nothing like he had expected. This done, he didn't even give the two the courtesy of a fighting stance. His left hand flexed wildly again and he fired another energy wave at them. Kim shoved Ron out of the way and dove in the other direction, watching with morbid amazement how easily the attack had torn through the floor where they had been and taken out another part of the building.

_You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you_

"This is so sick and wrong! He's completely destroying Bueno Nacho!" Exemplar seemed to become transparent, his body splitting in half, when Kim threw a kick at his head. He reappeared, in tact, behind her and attempted a punch of his own. Kim flipped forward and spun around, kicking an unused tray at the android. Exemplar split it in half when he backhanded it away, following it with another energy blast. The third proved just as useless as the previous two in disabling their target.

_You take away, when I give in  
My life, my pride, is broken_

Exemplar's frown became a glower. From the day of his enlightenment, there had been an unending source of throbbing pain in his head. Since that day the throbbing pain had spread throughout his entire body. It had lasted for so long that he had become accustomed to it. But now, in light that a foe weaker than Shego was avoiding his every assault, the pain was becoming heavier. A new code red protocol had surfaced, fury. She was infuriating and he wanted to make sure she'd never get in his way again.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
__You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

"Ron! I need help here!" Ron looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything that might stop the android. Too late he grabbed the fire extinguisher, just to turn and see Kim land a powerful kick on Exemplar's cheek, and the android wasn't fazed in the least. Exemplar seemed to fade out again, reappearing behind Kim with deadly force, throwing a kick that sent her spiraling across Bueno Nacho, passed Ned and crashing into the cheese machine, which now hung dented on the wall.

_You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

"Kim!" Visions of the WEE Agent Alpha came to mind. Visions of Bonnie came to mind and worse still, visions of Shego and Miss Go came to mind. A tickling in the back of his mind came to life as the hair bristled on the back of his neck. Ron turned to Exemplar with a furious glare. The robot's eyes had turned blue again, surveying this change in his weaker opponent.

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame_

"You're different now," Ron nodded, a faint blue light just barely visible around him. He was fighting to keep hold of himself and not do something reckless, but it was exponentially more difficult with every inch he sank beneath the power.

_Cover up your face  
You can't run a race  
The pace is to fast  
You Just won't last_

"Yeah, I am," His voice was cool and soft, not at all like it should be. Exemplar even still seemed unmoved, turning away from Ron to look back at Kim. That was when the dam broke and Ron lashed out. An open palm thrust passed through Exemplar's fading form. Ron stopped on a dime and spun, throwing a kick that once more passed through the android.

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame_

Leaping over a punch thrown from behind, Ron thrust his leg back, hoping to take Exemplar by surprise. Again his blow was evaded with impossible speed. When Ron landed, he looked up just with enough time to see the jewel on Exemplar's right hand.

_Cover up your face  
You can't run a race  
The pace is to fast  
You Just won't last_

"Hyah!" Lashing out on instinct, karate chopping the air, Ron released a shockwave that counter Exemplar's own sonic blast. As the fizzle in the air faded Ron charged through, unleashing a maniac barrage of blows on his adversary. Exemplar blocked them all with deadly accuracy, not a single blow landing. With a powerful thrust of his leg, he attempted to kick Ron away. The sidekick leapt into the air and threw a kick that passed through Exemplar, who reappeared across the room, frowning deeply. The pain was agonizing.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

"C'mon you useless tin can! Fight me!" Kim watched from the sidelines, knowing just how Bonnie had felt now. The pain was paralyzing, keeping her from rising to join back in the brawl. Still she was aware enough that she could see Ron's eminent failure.

_You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

"Ron don't!" Too late her boyfriend charged, just as Exemplar's eyes shuttered and became blue. Exemplar cut Ron off early, landing a powerful knee to his stomach, forcing the air from the his lungs. Raising up both hands, he brought them down painfully right on Ron's back, dropping him to the ground. The faint blue light around him faded out as Ron slipped mercifully into unconsciousness.

_You like to think you're never wrong (Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone (Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)_

"Miss Possible…" Kim looked up cautiously, seeing the look in Exemplar's now gray eyes. "This was a warning…next time, I'll fight for real," A shimmer and he was gone, to wherever it was he came from. Kim stared at the destruction he had caused without suffering more than a single blow, which had done nothing at all. She understood now what else had been different about Shego during their last encounter two nights ago. She had been afraid, and now that same fear was evident in Kim's own eyes.

_You want someone to hurt like you (Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_


	29. Bridge V 3's & 7's

**_XXIX--3's & 7's--XXIX_**

"So what are we doing again?" Kim sighed in exasperation as she shifted into park and looked over at her boyfriend. Her frown became a smile seeing that his eye had nearly healed entirely. Maybe having that black reminder of her temper getting out of control gone would allow her to focus better. Maybe.

_Lie, lie to my face  
Tell me it ain't no thing  
That's what I wanna hear_

"Wade managed to record our fight with Exemplar. We're here to show the footage to Dr. Porter; if anyone would know anything about him, it would be her," Ron scoffed and crossed his arms, staring at the facility with a frown.

"If you can call that a fight," She winced and opened her door, olive eyes dropping to her feet as she climbed out.

"We underestimated him, even after seeing how badly he thrashed Shego. We won't make that mistake again Ron," Ron's frown darkened but he managed to hide it by the time he caught up with Kim, who had already begun making her way to the building. While he walked stiffly beside her, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, Kim glanced at him with an uncharacteristically timid smile. Gently, she rubbed his shoulder and leaned up, giving him a long and light kiss on the cheek. Ron looked over at her and gave back a forced smile. Her own seemed just as forced.

_Take, your lie to the grave  
That's what an old friend told me  
Look what it did for him_

"Ron…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He didn't look up and with a nearly inaudible sigh, Kim focused her attention on the hall before them. She knew the place by heart, but today the halls seemed so wide and empty. She looked around at Ron quickly, shaking her head and focusing on getting to Dr. Porter's office.

Ron wasn't oblivious to Kim, but still some nagging tore at the back of his mind. There were a lot of things lately that he didn't like. Kim was a warmhearted person, but her concern with Shego seemed…unnatural for enemies. Shego's tenure at Middleton High as Ms. Go came back to him. He bristled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

There was definitely something deeper between them. Who cared what happened to Shego? She was a bad guy! If something bad happened, she deserved it! And this new robot, Exemplar. He was Shego's problem and because of her, he and Kim had been pulled into her mess.

_The truth hurts so bad, wouldn't you say?  
So why tell it?_

'And Kim doesn't care at all…of course not why would she?' The signs were all beginning to come together. The witty banter, Ms. Go, the dance-like quality of their fights, Ms. Go, and Kim's overbearing concern with Shego, it was all starting to add up!

"Kim I," He stopped when he realized that they'd reached their destination. He groaned and resumed his sulking. Kim had started to turn to answer Ron when Dr. Vivian Porter came out of her office.

_If ignorance is bliss, then I'm in  
Heaven now_

"Oh! Hello Kim, how can I help you?"

"Hi Dr. Porter, sorry to bother you but we have some very important questions to ask you about a certain…robot we fought recently,"

"Oh right, your Dad had mentioned something about that, what can I do to help?" Ron looked up, watching the two interact. Kim definitely seemed comfortable around the blonde bombshell. His mouth twitched; maybe a little too comfortable. Maybe.

_Run, you'll never escape  
You see, you'll go nowhere  
Based on who you appear_

"My friend Wade managed to record our fight with him, could you watch it and tell me if anything about him seems familiar to you?" Dr. Porter agreed and the two huddled around the Kimmunicator to watch the transmission. Ron heard Wade greet them briefly before the painfully familiar sounds of yesterday's fight began to play.

"Freeze the image. There's a repulsor beam generator in his left hand, a device similar to the S.A.C. in his right arm, and his armor looks very familiar. I'd wager it's made of a duranium alloy," Kim narrowed her eyes and stared at the armor.

_Broke, laid to waste  
Turn into sweet no-things  
Kiss you goodbye_

"Which means?" Ron's mouth tightened; the two were close together, Dr. Porter with a hand on Kim's shoulder, observing the screen with professional intensity. Kim was looking up at the older woman's face expectantly. Was that it? No there was something else there maybe. Maybe.

"He was definitely built to be indestructible. Duranium is in the same league as Adamantium; it's the kind of metal you use when you really want your invention to take some wear and tear," Kim nodded and began to play the video again. Dr. Porter watched it carefully, Kim studying her reactions and Ron studying the two with jealous determination.

_The truth hurts so bad, wouldn't you say?  
So why tell it?_

"The way he talks and reacts…it's familiar. If he's really a robot, he's the most advanced I've ever seen. Almost like…" Dr. Porter quickly went back to her office. Kim looked at Ron and offered a reassuring smile. Ron's return smile was forced. Kim's ignorance of this was just as forced.

"Here it is," Dr. Porter returned with a thick brown binder with a slightly frayed corner, otherwise unmarked. She gestured for Kim to look as she opened and flipped through the pages. She stopped at a picture of herself, younger and apparently at a party.

_If ignorance is bliss, then I'm in  
Heaven now_

The portrait was of Vivian in the middle, arm slung around the shoulders of a taller young man with black hair, wearing sunglasses and a yellow scarf around his neck. Both were flashing peace signs at the camera. On her other side was an identical young man, albeit lacking the shades and scarf. His arm was thrown around a shorter girl with blond hair done up in a pony tail with a green bow. She was laughing while the young man was petting a blatantly obviously robotic red dog. And in the leftmost frame of the picture was a portly old man with a great white beard and a pipe, laughing and jovial as the younger members of the portrait.

"This man," Dr. Porter said while pointing to the older gentlemen in the picture, "He was my college professor, Dr. Thomas Light. He was a pioneer in the development of modern robotics, his own creations centuries ahead of the rest of the world." She gestured to each of the other members of the picture. "Here is Blues, Rock and Roll, and believe it or not, they are all robots," Kim stared wide-eyed and gestured for Ron to come look. He joined them, doing his best to hide the building bitterness he felt. His jaw nearly dropped upon seeing the alleged robots.

_Keep going over and over again  
The never ending places I've never been_

"Those are robots?? They look more real than that guy you made!" Dr. Porter nodded and again pointed at Dr. Light.

"Yeah, but even they weren't his greatest creations. The doctor was in the process of developing a robot who would be by the strictest definition of the term, an artificial human. A robot capable of emotions, thinking for itself, living for itself. He a replicated human or Reploid, something we still only consider a theory to this day," Dr. Porter pointed at the Kimmunicator, where the image of Exemplar was frozen.

_No one's catching on  
__Callin' my bluff_

"I don't want to jump to any irrational conclusions…but your robot's behavior seemed very off for a typical android. If he…did happen to be a Reploid, that would be…well to put it bluntly, very bad." She closed the binder and nervously tapped on the worn brown surface while watching the Exemplar, once again in action.

_The devil made me holier than I've ever been_

"How bad, exactly?" Ron asked, finally deciding to join in the investigation. Dr. Porter remained silent while watching the footage, then took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"There have been times when…pushed to their limit, normal humans have displayed traits and abilities that were nearly superhuman. Emotions can be crippling but can also be a catalyst for amazing power. Imagine that same power, the power to feel, in the hands of a machine," Kim and Ron were silent, unable to fathom her proposal. Dr. Porter nodded and looked at her watch.

_What'd you do?  
Say it with a smile, boy_

"Oh! I have a meeting I need to attend. If you can have your friend send me that data, I'll let you know when I find out anything that may be able to help you," Kim called out confirmation as Dr. Porter hurried off to her meeting. She turned to Ron with a slight grin.

"So a super robot that can think and feel and is built of the strongest metal on Earth. Great odds, huh?" Ron only forced another smile while they left. This time Kim didn't bother forcing ignorance. When they stepped into the sunlight again, she turned to confront him. "Ron what's up? You've been so weird lately," He looked appalled at her accusatory observation.

_Making us all forget_

"I so have not!" Kim was almost amused by how childish his retort was.

"So have Ron, it's no big just tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Ron just tell me,"

"There's nothing wrong!"

"Ron…" Kim was beginning to get irritated.

_What'd you do?_

"Hey! I'm not the one obsessed with Shego!"

"What?" That response was…completely out of nowhere. In fact, Kim was so stunned that she could only stare back at Ron with an eyebrow raised, trying to see where that came from.

_Say it with a smile, boy_

"Come on Kim! She's all you've talked about lately!" Kim's mouth fell open and it took her several moments to respond.

"She is not! It's just…this is so serious right now!"

_Making us all forget_

"Shego this! Shego that! I hope Shego is okay, I can't believe he beat Shego, Bonnie's macking with Shego?!" Ron's mocking imitation of Kim cut deep. Though she hid it behind anger, inside Kim bled and could hardly see straight.

"Ron…how could you…do you really think?"

_Making us all forget_

"Well what about when she was good? When she was Ms. Go that's all you wanted to do was be with her!" Kim only stared back now, her jaw tightly set. She could just barely see what remained of Ron's black eye. Horrorstruck, the thought of refreshing it crossed her mind. In the same thought she remembered kicking Shego into the tower, and smiling with satisfaction. Kim swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and quickly turned away, heading for her car.

"Kim? Kim don't just walk away!" Ron watched Kim leave and only felt angry. Maybe he'd been rude, but maybe he'd been right? Maybe. Ron began to walk the other way, knowing he had a long walk to get home.  
_  
Making us all forget_

Kim sat in her car, head leaned against the steering wheel. Her eyes were misty, but she wasn't crying. A feeling of terror had fallen over Kim, a feeling that all wasn't right in the world. A feeling that something was very, very wrong in Middleton. Maybe things would feel better when she got home. Maybe.


	30. Chorus V Interstate Love Song

**_XXX—Interstate Love Song—XXX_**

Kim trembled, taking the absolute quickest route home she could manage. The feeling of discontent in the world had come on so strong she could barely breath. That alone could have left her incapacitated in its magnitude, but her fight with Ron took her internal suffering to whole new levels. More than once she nearly drove off the road, so great was her need to just get away from that feeling of terror. Kim sighed shakily and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Maybe a hot shower will help…"

* * *

_Waiting on a Sunday afternoon  
__For what I read between the lines_

Ron trudged down the sidewalk with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, only partially thankful that he had left Rufus at home. Really though, he couldn't remember just why that was, but it was probably for the best. Ron breathed out and stopped to rest for a moment outside a gas station. The car parked at the pump seemed familiar. The doors open and he slouched in defeat.

"Oh man just when things couldn't be more terrible," Bonnie leaned against her car, glaring at Ron, no hint of a smile on her face only a sneer.

_Your lies_

"Wow I thought this was going to be a good day. You just had to show up didn't you, Stoppable?" Ron glared, gritting his teeth. Bonnie raised an eyebrow but kept her own glare steady.

"Shut up Bonnie, I'm so not in the mood to deal with you," Bonnie grinned, taking a stab in the dark hoping to hit a nerve.

"What's wrong? Kim play the old 'pretend to throw the ball while the dumb dog runs after it' trick on you? Here's a hint, she's still holding it Stoppable,"

_Feeling like a hand in rusted shame_

"I'm not dealing with you today," Ron began to walk by and Bonnie's smile became a vicious sneer. Bingo, definitely hit a nerve.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise? Are Ross and Rachel going to go 'on a break'?" Ron whipped around and clenched his fists.

"Everything would be fine if it wasn't for that…green-skinned…thick-headed…girlfriend-seducing," Bonnie bristled and took a dangerous step toward Ron.

_So do you laugh  
__Or does it cry?_

"Stoppable, you don't want to finish that thought,"

"It's all her fault! Who does she think she is? She's not getting Kim from me!" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, keeping her deadly snarl in place.

"Take Kim from you? Geez you buffoon, don't give K too much credit! Shego so doesn't want her!" Ron snorted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right! I may look stupid but I can see how those two act around each other! I don't care what she does, she's not getting Kim!"

_Reply?_

"She doesn't want her! Get over yourself, you act like you're entitled to K or something!" Bonnie crossed her arms and resisted the urge to spit in Ron's direction, "If you ask me, even if I hate her pompous ass, I think Kim deserves so much better than you. I still can't figure out why she decided to settle for less," Ron was suddenly dangerously close, actually intimidating Bonnie if only slightly.

"I deserve her! And no one is taking her from me, not even Shego!" This actually angered Bonnie even more than Ron's insulting names directed at Shego. She fiercely jabbed her finger in his chest, neither flinching back.

_Leaving on a southern train_

"No, you don't Stoppable. You don't deserve K in the least; a miserable little nobody like you has no right in the world to think they're entitled to someone like Kim Possible," Ron's fists shook, wanting desperately to strike the high school bitch. Bonnie's other hand was clenched, just as eager to beat down the high school loser.

"I have every right to be with Kim!"

"You have about as much right to be with someone like Kim as I have a right to be with someone like Shego! None whatsoever, Stoppable!"

"What are you talking about?"

_Only yesterday, you lied_

"K's an arrogant bitch, but she really can live up to her egotistical motto. Shego's every bit as amazing, even more if you really knew her! Somehow the most amazing woman in the world chose to be with me and the only woman in the world she considers a rival chose to settle with you! You're lucky to even cop a feel with someone like her!" Ron grabbed Bonnie's accusatory hand and shoved it away.

"You just want to ruin Kim because you're jealous!" Bonnie leaned closer, her nose almost touching his, glaring daggers.

_Promises of what I seemed to be_

"I am not jealous of Kim Possible, I've already won something she'll never get another chance at," Ron rolled his eyes and started to walk away, hands again in his pockets. He didn't really care in what superficial contest Bonnie had beaten Kim.

"I'm the one who got Shego, Stoppable! Not Kim! And Kim's the one she wanted from the beginning!" Ron froze in his tracks and whipped around, staring coldly at Bonnie's smug grin.

"What?!"

_Only watch the time go by_

"Kim's never been interested in Shego, but Shego thought she was in love with Kim. You totally read the wrong side, Jackass," Ron started to retort, but his words caught in his throat. Had he really been wrong? There had been something there but…it was all Shego? Not Kim? His own Kimmunicator began to beep and with a quick glance, he saw the emergency image flashing. Bonnie didn't say a word as he suddenly took off at top speed.

_All of these things you said to me_

"Kim!"

* * *

_Breathing is the hardest thing to do_

Kim stood in the steaming shower, moaning very softly. The feeling had been dulled by the hot water, but was still trembling at the back of her mind. Kim breathed a shaky sigh and looked up into the water, almost oblivious to just how hot she'd turned it up. She shivered and wrapped her arms over her chest. Maybe it was just her fight with Ron getting to her.

_When all I've said and all is dead for you_

"Need to relax…" Kim reached for the shampoo and hesitated very briefly, before grabbing it and proceeding to work it into a rich lather. She smiled despite herself and began to visibly relax. Carefully pulling her fingers through her hair as she rinsed it, she glanced up quickly, almost certain she'd heard a noise. Probably just one of the tweebs running around the house. She relaxed once more, filling the air with the sweet scent of her favorite body wash. This time she knew for certain she heard footsteps go by the bathroom door.

_You lied_

"Stay out of my room Tweebs!" sighing Kim began to rinse off, that feeling of dread already long passed. The door creaked slightly as it opened and Kim bristled angrily. "Jim! Tim! Stay out!" Kim shook her head and prepared to yell again when something crossed her mind.

Her brothers had gone with their dad to a science fair.

_Goodbye_

Kim didn't have time to scream when the shower curtain was violently thrown aside and a brutal, powerful hand shot through the steam and slammed her against the shower wall. Kim's eyes widened in horror, seeing Exemplar standing before her with a violent snarl on his lips.

_Leaving on a southern train  
__Only yesterday you lied_

"I told you to stay out of my business," His voice was soft and deadly. Kim actually whimpered moments before she was thrown out into the hallway, skidding painfully across the carpet. She began to sit up, terribly aware that she was naked and completely vulnerable in her own home. Looking up she pitched a quick scream, dodging away from the repulsor blast Exemplar sent her way. Skidding on her knees, she climbed to her feet as fast as she could manage.

It wasn't fast enough for Exemplar's cold, metal hands to grab her by her throat. His lips pulled back in another snarl, his eyes narrowing.

_Promises of what I seemed to be  
__Only watch the time go by_

"I warned you, you won't get in my way again!" Kim lost her breath as she shot through the ceiling, crashing to the floor of her room. She could hear Exemplar's footsteps. He wanted her to be afraid, he wanted her to suffer. Kim got to her knees and saw her Kimmunicator. She climbed to her feet and pressed the emergency contact button. Looking up, she saw Exemplar's reflection in her mirror.

_All of these_

Her scream cut off abruptly when her face hit the glass.

_Things I said to you_


End file.
